Love Is Unexpected
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Nikki Cena just got out of a tough relationship in Boston so she moves to Texas to be with her family, while there she will find out that love is unexpected. HET Roman Reigns/OC.
1. Starting Over

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**SUMMARY: Nikki Cena just got out of a tough relationship in Boston so she moves to Texas to be with her family, while there she will find out that love is unexpected.**

**WARNINGS: I own nothing but my OC Character Nikki. **

**RATING: NC17**

**PAIRINGS: Roman Reigns/OC, John Cena/Nikki Bella and others. **

* * *

"Aunty!" Noelle Cena shouted as she barged into her aunties room. Nikki Cena opened her eyes and looked and saw her 5 year old niece running towards her. Nikki smiled and sat up in bed. "Noelle Isabella Cena!" Nicole Cena shouted to her daughter. Nicole walked into the room and sighed. "I am so sorry." She said, Nikki shrugged and smiled. "Its fine, its about time I woke up anyway" she said. "Okay I'll let you get ready." He said, Nikki smiled. "Come on Noelle." Nicole said, Nikki smiled and Noelle went over to her mother. Nikki laid down in bed for a few minutes before getting up and having a shower and getting ready for the day. She got out, dried off and did her hair and makeup before getting ready for the day. She grabbed some clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Affliction Patriot Flap Crossroads Jeans, her Affliction Candy Shop Top, her Affliction Jamison Jacket, her High Heel Ankle Boots, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Spike & Cross Pendant Set, her Silver-Plated Amethyst "Faith" Black Leather Wrap Bracelet and her Gold Tone Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs of her brother's house and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a bunch of guys along with her brother in the kitchen. "Hey sis." John said. Nikki smiled. "Hey Jay." She said. "Guys this is my little sister Nikki." He said. "You make it sound like I'm Noelle's age." Nikki said rolling her eyes the guys smiled. "Hey babe." She heard, Nikki turned around and saw Randy and she ran over to him and hugged him. John laughed. "I thought Randy was with Brie?" one of the guys asked.

"She is. Randy is like a brother to Nikki." John said. "Oh right." The guy said. "Sis, come here." John said, Nikki walked over to her brother. "I want you to meet the guys." He said. "This is Dean, Roman and Seth. They're on the team with me." He said. Nikki smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you all." She said. They all smiled. "You too. I had no idea John had a sister." Roman said, Nikki laughed. "I only just moved here to Dallas. I've been living in Boston for a few years." She said. "Oh cool. What brings you here then?" Seth asked. "Family and an amazing job." She said. "Oh?" Dean asked, Nikki smiled. "My sister is the best Paediatric and Obstetrics doctor in the country." John boasted. "Please John." Nikki said. "I'm good not the best. But I am licensed in Obstetrics and Paediatric medicine and surgery." She said. "Wow. I bet that was a long college course." Roman said.

"Six years." She said. "Wow." Seth said, Nikki nodded. "Its worth it. I love what I do and now I am one of the leading doctors at Baylor University Hospital and I am back with family." She said. John smiled. "But no offence Jay but I have to get out of this house." She said, John laughed.

"Do you have a place in mind?" John asked his sister. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I do. I found the perfect place I want to go check it out and if I like it I will make an offer and get out of your hair." She said, John nodded. "Okay I would come with you but we have a charity breakfast thing to go to." He said.

"Oh its fine I am going to drag your wife out." She said, John laughed. "Okay cool." He said, Nikki smiled. She grabbed her phone and kissed John on the cheek.

"It was great meeting you guys. I'll see you around sometime I am sure." She said, they smiled and waved her off and Nikki went and got her bag and then waited on Nicole and Noelle and they were out the door. They got into Nicole's Range Rover and they headed off to look at the place. "So is it a house or what?" Nicole asked. "It's a condo. Its really nice." She said. "Awesome. I am so glad you're here with us. Your brother misses you." Nicole said.

"Yeah I missed him too and I needed to get away from Boston. I couldn't stay there anymore." She said. Nicole nodded. "I understand. But its good for me having you here. Brie is busy a lot with work and Randy. I need someone to talk to." She said.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked. "Yeah I am. It's just hard to adjust to being a stay at home mom. I miss modelling." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Well I am here for you. I have relaxed hours for work." She said, Nicole smiled. She had missed her sister in law.

They pulled up at the condo complex and they headed up to have a look at the place. The place Nikki was interested in was a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom condo. Some of the amenities included with the condo were Concierge, Valet, Fitness Centre, Wine Storage, Private Pool, Spa, Fearings, Security, Housekeeping, Hotel Room Service, Pet Park, and a Storage Unit.

"What do you think?" Nikki asked Nicole. "Its amazing." She said, Nikki nodded. "That's what I thought I really wanna get it." She said, Nicole nodded. "Go for it." She said, Nikki smiled at her. She went over to the agent and she made an offer on the condo. She really hoped she could get it.

The place was everything she wanted in a condo. It was just perfect. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Nicole asked as they left. Nikki nodded. "Sure." She said, Nicole smiled. They got back into the car and she drove them to a little café.

They got there and headed inside and ordered some food and chatted. "So what happened with Phil?" Nicole asked, Nikki sighed. "A lot. I really don't know where to start with what to tell you." She said, Nicole nodded. "Anywhere." She said.

"Things were good. Busy but good. I was taking more shifts at the hospital and in the beginning he was fine with that and so was I. Then things changed. He wanted me home more, wanted me to stop working all together and there is no way that I could do that. I worked hard for six years just to become a doctor so I wasn't going to change." She said.

"Then his business went under and he got jealous of my success in my career. He hated that I was the one making the money and paying all the bills. It really did annoy him and he changed." she said.

"He was angry and he resented me for being more successful than him and that pissed me the hell off. We fought constantly and then Amy came back." She said, Nicole sighed.

"They would meet up for meals while I was at work and at first I just let it go. I didn't want to cause anymore issues, but then he would be out with her when I was home and it wasn't right in my opinion. He should have been with me." She said. "I could feel him slipping out of my grasp and I cut back on work thinking it would help things but it didn't. He was always with her." She said.

"One morning I had just finished an all nighter shift and all I wanted to do was go home and get into bed. I got home and everything was normal until I walked into the bedroom and saw them in my bed together." She said. Nicole gasped. "Where they?" she asked. Nikki nodded.

"They were." She said. "On my bed in my house on my sheets. He was doing that with her." She said. "He broke my heart. I kicked him out and told him that I never wanted to see him again and I didn't." she said.

"I applied for the job here, got it and the rest is history. I am here and I am in a better place now." She said, Nicole smiled. "Well I'm glad you're here. It sucks that he put you through that. John never said." She said.

"I didn't tell him, because I knew he would want to kick his ass and I couldn't let John get into trouble because of that douche. I just realised I was better off without him and I need to focus on me. On what makes me happy." She said, Nicole smiled.

"Well I am glad you're home and with family. We've missed you and we love you." She said, Nikki smiled. She was glad she was home as well.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Moving

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**WEEKS LATER**

Finally the day had come and Nikki was moving into her condo. She was excited to get into her own place and to give John and Nicole back their house. She was up early packing the rest of her things for her place. She was going to miss living with her brother. She was going to miss seeing him and Nicole everyday and she was really going to miss being around Noelle as she grew up daily but she knew she would make time for them. They were her family. She finished packing some of her things and decided it was time for a shower. She had a shower and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Grey New England Patriots Touchdown Tri-Blend Crop Pants, her Grey New England Patriots Intense Defense II Burnout Racerback Tank Top, her New England Patriots Sunday French Terry Full Zip Hood and her Nike Air Max + 2013 Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs for her morning cup of coffee. She walked down and saw John and Nicole eating breakfast with Noelle. Nikki went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining them.

"Really sis?" John asked looking at her outfit. "You know I play for the Cowboys right so why is my sister walking around in Patriots clothes?" he asked her Nikki laughed. "Because I'm a Boston girl." She said. "You don't say anything about Nicole wearing Falcons clothes." Nikki pointed out.

John sighed. "The women in my life are going to kill me." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "I asked a few of the guys to come over and help unpack at your place. I think Randy is definitely coming." John told her, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said. "I really appreciate you helping me out with the move and everything." Nikki said, John nodded.

"You're my sister. I'd do anything for you." He said, Nikki smiled at him. The doorbell rang and John went and answered it. He let the guys in and they walked into the kitchen.

They walked in and Nikki was talking to Noelle and Noelle was cracking up at her aunty. Nikki looked up and smiled at the guys. "Hey guys." She said, they smiled at her and Nikki got up and put her cup in the sink. "Dude does your sister know she's wearing patriots clothes?" Seth asked John. John laughed.

"She's been living in Boston for so long so she thinks she roots for the Patriots but I think I can swing her our way." He said, Seth laughed. "So where should we start?" Dean asked. "Uh all my stuff is already at my new place I just need help unpacking." She said. "Okay cool." John said. Nikki smiled.

They all grabbed their things and headed out the door. Nicole dropped Noelle off with her mom and headed over to Nikki's condo to help her decorate. Nikki opened the door to her place and let the guys in. John whistled as he looked around the place. "Nice place sis. Its great." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Jay. I love it here. I think I can be happy here." She said, John smiled at her. "So how much did it cost?" John asked. "Enough. I have the money so its fine." She said. John nodded. "Lets start with the furniture and we can leave the decorating up to you girls." John said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She went into the kitchen and started unpacking her cutlery and other things. "Hello?!" she heard, Nikki went and had a look at who was here and she smiled seeing Randy.

She went over to him and hugged him. "You remember Nicole's sister Brie right?" Randy asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah hi Brie." She said. "Hey, its good to see you again." She said, Nikki smiled. "So where can we help?" Randy asked.

"Well you can help the guys in my bedroom and Brie you can help with the kitchen." She said. Brie smiled. "Okay." She said. They walked into the kitchen and continued unpacking Nikki's things. "So are you excited to be here in Dallas?" Brie asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Definitely. I am excited to start this new chapter of my life and I love being closer to John, Nicole and Noelle. I've missed so much of Noelle's childhood so I want to be here and be more involved." She said, Brie smiled.

"I understand. Randy wouldn't stop talking about you the other day when he saw you." Brie said, Nikki laughed at her.

"Yeah Randy is like another brother to me. He's always looked out for me and everything." She said. Brie nodded. "Yeah he said that. You were like a sister to him when you grew up. He told me about your parent's and everything." She said. Nikki sighed her parent's were a tough subject for her to think or talk about.

"Yeah. My parent's are a tough subject for me to think or talk about. I look at Randy's mom and dad as my parent's. I grew up with them as the role models and everything." She said, Brie nodded. "Yeah Randy said you lived with them for a few years before college?" she asked.

"Yeah from the time I was 12 to eighteen. John wasn't there as long as I was because he went to college but they were like my parent's and Randy is like a brother to me." She said. Brie smiled.

"Its so sweet to see the softer side of Randy. I don't get to see it much unless he's talking about our future or his family. Family means everything to him." She said. Nikki nodded. "That's something Bob and Elaine taught us growing up." She said, Brie smiled. Nicole soon arrived and started helping them out in the kitchen.

"So are you going to try dating soon?" Nicole asked Nikki. "Yeah I am. After I get situated at work and everything I think I will get into the groove of things and try dating. I don't want to date anyone at work. I like to keep work and personal private. So I don't want to date anyone I work with." She said. Nicole and Brie smiled.

"You should date one of the guys" Brie said. "Oh?" Nikki asked. "Yeah they're so hot and they're all so sweet and kind." Brie said, Nikki nodded. "I would have thought they would have had girlfriends or wives." Nikki said.

Brie and Nicole laughed. "Most do. Like Dean he is engaged to Natalya. She's originally from Canada. She runs her own gym here in Dallas." Nicole said Nikki nodded.

"Seth is with his long time girlfriend Emma. She is one of the cheerleaders for the team." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "And Roman?" she asked.

"Single." Brie said. "But he also has a 10 year old daughter named Leila. She lives with her mom here in Dallas. They were high school sweethearts and everything. But things just didn't work out for them." Nicole said. Nikki nodded. "Cool. I've always been attracted to guys that were parent's. Its that whole responsibility factor I guess. I can't be with anyone who isn't mature and responsible. With my job I need stability." She said, they nodded. "Well you should go for Roman." Nicole said, Nikki laughed.

"I don't even know him Nicole. Give me some time to get adjusted and I will see how things go." She said, Nicole nodded. She knew Nikki wanted to get sorted at work and get settled into life here in Dallas.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Work And An Invite

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the first day of work for Nikki. She was nervous but ready to get into it. She didn't know if she would have any patients today but she was excited to see what Baylor offered her.

She was up early and she had gone for her morning run before getting home and having a shower and getting ready for the day. She wrapped a towel around herself and she did her hair and makeup and grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Embellished Ponte Pencil Skirt, her Grey Ruched Cowlneck Top, her Black Open-Front Blazer, her Rock & Republic High Heels, her Gold Tone Oval-Link Swag Necklace and her Bulova Stainless Steel Diamond Accent & Mother-of-Pearl Automatic Skeleton Watch. Once she was dressed she grabbed her bag, keys and phone and headed out the door.

She went down to the parking garage and got into her Black and Red Audi R8 and she headed off to work. She got to the hospital parked and headed inside.

She got past security and she went up to the chief of surgery's office. She knocked and walked in. Chief Carter smiled at her and shook her hand. "Please take a seat." Dixie said, Nikki smiled and had a seat.

"I am so glad you've decided to join us here. We're all looking forward to working with you." She said, Nikki smiled. "Me too. This is going to be a great opportunity for me." She said, Dixie smiled at her.

"We have a great team of nurses and interns to help you out with anything you need." She said, Nikki smiled. "Awesome." She said.

"Okay I will take you to your office and you can get settled in." she said, Nikki nodded and got up and followed Dixie out of the office.

Dixie showed Nikki to her office and she shook her hand. Nikki smiled and walked around her office. She was excited for this she really was. She sat down and took her blazer off and sat down in her chair. She booted up her computer and she logged on and she had a whole lot of patient files on there.

Nikki looked some up and saw there was a mother currently in the hospital who was pregnant with twins and one of the twins had an amniotic band wrapped around their leg and it needed to be removed immediately or the baby could lose its foot. She sighed, this was horrible but she could fix it.

She put on her blazer and grabbed her phone and headed out the door. She went to the nurses station and smiled. "Hi how can I help you Dr. Cena?" the nurse asked her. Nikki smiled.

"I was hoping I could get Mrs. Coles file?" she asked. "Sure thing." The nurse said she looked around and grabbed the folder and handed it to her. "Thankyou." She said, the nurse smiled.

"Hi you're Dr. Cena right?" a younger man asked. "That's me." She said. "I'm Evan Bourne your intern." He said. Nikki smiled. "Come with me Evan." She said. They headed up to the maternity ward and Nikki went into the Cole room. She walked in and smiled at Michelle Cole.

"Hi Mrs. Cole I am Dr. Cena." She said shaking her hand Michelle nodded. "I have read through your file." She said. "Yeah nothing can be done right?" Michelle asked, Nikki shook her head and sat down on the bed. "I can fix this." She said. Michelle looked at her.

"Really?" she asked Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will make a small incision and go in laproscopically and cut the band that is wrapped around your sons foot." She said.

"Is that safe?" Michelle asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "It is the safest option right now and I am one of the best in the country in obstetrics surgery. You have nothing to worry about I assure you." She said. Michelle nodded.

"Can I talk to my husband about this?" she asked. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Of course. But the sooner we do this the better it will be for your son." She said. Michelle nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou doctor." She said, Nikki smiled at her and headed out the door. She looked at Evan. "Take hourly obs on the babies and on Michelle, I will be in my office page me when she's made her decision." She said, Evan nodded.

Nikki headed back up to her office and sat down on the couch doing some research. She wanted to keep up to date on all the newest technology for surgery. She closed her eyes a little and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw Evan. "Sorry to disturb you but Michelle Cole has made a decision and she would like the surgery." Evan said. "Perfect. Book an OR for tomorrow morning. I will do it then." She said Evan nodded. "Oh and I want you scrubbing in." she said.

"Really?" Evan asked. "Of course. How are you going to learn if you don't get in there and see how a procedure is done?" she asked Evan smiled. "Thanks." He said.

He was so happy that he was put with Dr. Cena. It meant surgeries and it would be good to see one of the best in the world in action. Nikki continued doing some research and she went to the skills lab and refined her skills a bit more.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki finished work and she grabbed her phone and bag and headed out the door. She got into her car and headed over to see her brother. She got to John's and Nicole smiled and let her in and they went to the kitchen.

"Look who's here." Nicole said, John smiled when he saw his sister, Nikki smiled and hugged him and said hello to the other guys and girls. "Am I interrupting?" she asked. "No of course not come on in. Take a seat sis." John said, Nikki smiled and had seat. Nicole handed her a glass of wine.

"How was the first day on the job?" John asked. "It was awesome. I had a lot of fun." She said. "I have surgery first thing tomorrow though, a baby in the womb has a band wrapped around his leg. I need to cut it to relieve the pressure." She said. "Wow you can do that?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded.

"Uh huh. it's a fairly simple procedure. One I've done a lot. It happens in a lot more babies than people realise." She said. "I'm impressed." Roman said Nikki laughed at him.

"Oh before I forget I wanted to invite you to a little BBQ at my place this weekend." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"Sure. I'll come. It'll be good to get out and about." She said, Roman smiled. He was looking forward to getting to know Nikki a lot more.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. BBQ

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of Roman's barbecue and Nikki was looking forward to it. She needed to get out and meet new people and have some fun. It was a beautiful day out and it was going to be fun.

She sighed as her phone beeped. She looked and groaned as she rolled her eyes seeing yet another message from Phil wanting her to come back. Nikki sighed and ignored the message and left her phone on the kitchen counter as she went to her bedroom. She cleaned up a bit and made her bed before heading to the bathroom.

She turned her bath on and filled it up and put some bubbles in and she hopped in. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and let the warmth relax her body. She grabbed the remote for the bathroom TV and turned it on to a music channel. She just laid there, relaxing.

She finished the bath about an hour later and got out of the bath. She dried off and she sat down at her vanity and did her hair and makeup. Once she was done she went into her bedroom and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Affliction Sinful Purple Heart Printing Bikini, her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Relic Studded Floral Butterfly Belt, her Affliction Sinful Draw Short Sleeve Tee, her 2 Lips Too Too Dizzy Peep-Toe Platform Wedges, her Jet Bead Torsade Necklace, her Jet Bead Stretch Bracelet and her Jet Filigree Teardrop Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her bag, keys and phone and she headed out the door. She locked up and she headed down to the parking garage. She got into her car and put Roman's address in the GPS and headed off. She got to his place and she was in shock. The place was big. Not big huge.

She got out of her car and headed up to the door. She rang the doorbell and Roman answered it a minute later, he smiled and let her in. "I'm so glad you made it." He said, Nikki smiled. "Wouldn't miss it." She said, Roman smiled. "You can put your bag in here. No one will touch it." Roman said.

Nikki nodded and placed her bag on the hook. "Can I get you a drink?" Roman asked. "Sure. Just a water will do." She said, Roman nodded and poured her a glass of cold water and he put a slice of lemon in. "Want me to show you around the place?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They walked around the place it was such a stunning home. "This place is beautiful." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Yeah I love this place." He said, Nikki smiled. "Lets go downstairs. I want you to meet my daughter Leila." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They walked downstairs and headed outside.

John smiled when he saw his sister. He went over to her and hugged her. Roman came over to her with a little girl. "Nikki, this is my daughter Leila. Lei this is my friend Nikki." He said, Leila smiled. "Are you my daddy's girlfriend?" she asked Nikki laughed and blushed a bit. "No baby. Nikki is just a friend of mine." He said. Nikki smiled at her.

"Its lovely to meet you." Nikki said Leila smiled at her and took her hand. "Can I show you my cubby house?" she asked. "Of course sweetie." She said. Roman smiled as they walked off.

They went to the cubby house and Nikki climbed in and sat down with the ten year old. "This place is awesome. I had something like this when I was a kid." She said. "Really?" Leila asked.

"Did your mommy play with you?" Leila asked, Nikki shook her head. "No my mommy passed away when I was just a little bit older than you." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My grandma died not too long ago. She was my mommy's mom. She was great." She said. Nikki smiled. "I'm sorry." She said "Its okay." Leila said Nikki smiled.

"You look so much like your dad." Nikki said. "Thanks. Do you like him?" Leila asked, Nikki smiled. "He's very nice. I only just met him though." She said.

"Oh so you don't want to kiss him?" Leila asked Nikki laughed. "Not sure." She said, she didn't know what to say to Roman's daughter.

"Do you want your daddy to have a girlfriend?" Nikki asked. "Uh huh. He's sad and lonely since mommy left. She's with another guy now called Justin. I don't really like him." She said.

"I am sure your daddy isn't sad all the time." Nikki said as she and Leila left the cubby house. "He's always alone." Leila said taking Nikki's hand. Nikki smiled down at her.

"I mean he has uncle John, uncle Randy, uncle Seth and uncle Dean but its not the same as a girlfriend." She said, Nikki smiled and bent down to the little girls level. She brushed a piece of Leila's hair behind her ear.

"You need to give it time. When your dad finds the right person he will be happy. I know it." She said, Leila smiled.

"Thanks Nikki." She said, Nikki nodded. Leila smiled at her once again before she ran off to play. Nikki smiled as she watched her.

"I am sorry about her." She heard Roman say from behind her. Nikki laughed. "Its fine. I work with kids I love kids. She's an awesome little girl." She said. "Thanks." He said.

"What did you talk about?" Roman asked. "Well about the cubby house, about her grandma dying recently and how she thinks you're sad and lonely." Nikki told him, Roman laughed.

"I'm not sad, lonely maybe a little its not easy being the only single guy in your group of friends. Its awkward at dinners and such." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Then you can hang with me, two single people together." She said, Roman smiled. "You'd do that?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Sure. You're a cool guy and I need to get out and have some fun." She said, Roman smiled. "Awesome." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Well now that you mention it I need a date for the season opener party." He said.

"It's this party that happens a week before the season opener. It's a sit down meal kind of thing. Nothing fancy though." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I'd love to go with you Roman." She said, Roman smiled. "Awesome. I can't wait. Now I won't be all alone." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

"Nope you'll be with me." She said Roman nodded and smiled. He was glad he had someone to go with, Nikki was a cool girl and he really liked her. Not to mention she was beautiful.

Who wouldn't want to spend time with her?

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. NFL Party

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was the night of the party for the beginning of the NFL season. Nikki had been looking forward to it all week. Her week at work had been bad. Nothing seemed to be going right for her and Phil still wasn't leaving her alone. She had spent the day getting ready for the night. She had gone to the salon and been waxed, she had a pedicure and a manicure, she had a facial and a massage and she had her hair done. Gone was the Auburn hair and back was the Black hair with Red Streaks. This was how she used to have her hair and she had missed it. She had gotten her hair and makeup done. Her hair was done in loose curls and left down. Her makeup was done light with a gold tint to match her dress. She looked at the time and realised she had to get dressed now. She got up and headed into her bedroom and got ready.

She dressed in her Gold One-Shoulder Cutout Dress, her Isla Chain Stilettos, her Gold Tone Crystal & Pearl Charm Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Pearl & Crystal Stretch Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Crystal & Pearl Linear Drop Earrings. She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and keys and some cash and put them in her Black Glitter Embroidered Minaudier Case Clutch and she was good to go. She heard the intercom beep and she went and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey its me. Can I come up?" Roman asked. "Sure." She said, she buzzed him in and he headed on up. Nikki went into the bedroom and checked herself out one last time and she popped a mint before answering the door. She smiled when she saw Roman in his suit. He smiled at her. "You look amazing." He said, Nikki laughed and blushed.

"Thanks. You look so handsome." She said as she fixed his black tie. Roman smiled. "I try." He said, Nikki laughed. "Lets go shall we?" he asked her Nikki nodded. She picked up her clutch and they headed out the door. They went down to the lobby and out to the car and they got into the back and the driver drove them to the hotel for the dinner and party. They got there and Roman sighed seeing cameras. "I'm sorry I didn't know there would be cameras here." He said, Nikki smiled. "Its fine." She said, Roman nodded and smiled and they got out of the car. Roman took Nikki's hand and they walked along the carpet. Roman stopped for some pictures and interviews and he pulled Nikki closer. "So Roman who is your date this evening?" an interviewer asked. "Just my friend Nikki." He said, they headed off and into the party.

They walked around and Roman found their table they were seated with John, Nicole, Randy, Brie, Dean, Natalya, Seth and Emma. They sat down and Roman grabbed them both a drink each, himself a beer and Nikki a champagne. Nikki laughed and switched her champagne for beer. Roman looked at her. "Not a fancy girl." She said, Roman laughed and nodded. "How are you sis?" John asked her he hadn't seen her all week. "I'm good." She said. "You sure? We haven't seen you all week." He said, Nikki sighed. "Just been busy at work. It wasn't the easiest week for me and I didn't want to burden you with my drama." She said, John frowned. "What happened?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Just had some set backs. I don't wanna talk about it here." She said. "Tell me." John urged Nikki sighed. "I lost a patient." She said. John was shocked. "Excuse me." She said. She got up and went over to the bar and ordered a stronger drink.

Roman sighed and went to follow her but John caught his arm. "Don't use her. She doesn't need more shit piled onto her. Be good to her and treat her right. Or I will kick your ass." John said. Roman nodded. "I promise." He said. John nodded. Roman went over to Nikki and sat with her at the bar. "I'm sorry about your patient." He said. "He was ten years old. Leila's age. Everything was fine. His surgery went perfectly and then all of a sudden he got an infection and he was gone within 10 hours. This is my new job and already a child is dead. Maybe I shouldn't have come here." She said.

"You don't really think that. This child's death wasn't your fault. You did all you could and sometimes that's not good enough. You saved his life for an extra ten hours Nikki. You should be proud of yourself. You didn't do this. You didn't cause the infection." He said, Nikki sighed. "I can't help but feel like I'm to blame." She said.

"Well you're not. You're a great doctor. You've help many people. Don't get down on yourself over one child. You can't or you won't be able to help anyone else." He said. Nikki smiled. "Thanks for saying that. I needed to hear it from someone other than my brother." She said.

"Anytime. Now how about we go get some food and have a good time?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." She said, Roman smiled. "Hey Romy." They heard, Nikki looked and saw a tall red head. "Hey Eva." He said. "Who's this?" Eva asked. "This is my friend, Nikki. She's John's sister." He said.

"Oh, hi I'm Eva. Roman's ex and Leila's mom." She said, Nikki smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said. "Who's with Leila tonight If you're here?" Roman asked her. "Justin. He's fine with her." Eva said, Roman nodded.

"I'm surprised to see that you've moved on so quickly." Eva said. "Oh no we're not-" "Save it bitch." Eva said, Nikki's eyes went wide. She stepped up into Eva's face. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "I called you a bitch." She said.

"No a bitch is a dog on heat and the only dog I see around here is you." Nikki snapped before walking off. She went over to the table and sat down. "Why that-" "Don't Eva. Just go." Roman said, Eva huffed and walked off. Roman went back over to the table and sat down. He leaned closer to Nikki. "I am so sorry about her." He said, Nikki smiled. "Its fine Roman. Its not your fault. Trust me I am not angry or mad at you or anything. She's your ex. You can't control her actions and its completely fine." She said, Roman smiled.

"Thanks. Usually chicks would be all pissed off at me." He said. "I'm not like that. You can't control the actions of your exes, believe me I wish we could then I wouldn't have to deal with my ex ever again." She said. Roman laughed.

"Is he hassling you?" he asked. "Yeah. Have a look." She said, she pulled out her phone and pulled up all the messages from Phil. "Wow, that's a lot." He commented. "Yep. It's all because I was the money for him. He doesn't have a job or anything. I just feel like sending him a few grand to get him off my case. It's so annoying." She said.

"Don't do that. He shouldn't be hassling you anymore. Maybe I could do something?" he asked her Nikki giggled. "I wish you could but this isn't your battle, this is mine. I have to do this on my own. I just don't know how." She said. Roman nodded. "Restraining order?" he asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know." She said. Roman smiled at her. "You're one of the strongest women I know." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I've had to be strong." She said, Roman nodded he understood about her childhood because John had told them about his.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that you made an amazing impression with Leila last week. She hasn't stopped talking about you." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Oh, I like her. She's such a beautiful little girl." She said, Roman smiled.

"Yeah she's my little angel." He said, Nikki smiled. "I love it when guys talk about their kids, it so sweet." She said, Roman smiled. "Well I am the sweetest." He said, Nikki laughed. "I want you to know that I really like you." Roman said. "I like you too Roman." She said. "So will you be coming to the game on Friday?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Of course. Are you playing the Patriots?" she asked. "Ha ha very funny." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Of course I will be there supporting my brother." She said. "Cool. Can't wait to see you there then." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was beginning to really like Roman. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention extremely good looking.

She wondered though if there was to be more to them would she be ready for that? She just got out of a long term thing with Phil and she wanted to concentrate on her work. She just didn't know what she would do if things were to progress with them romantically.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. Football Game

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was the night of the first game of the season and Nikki was excited to go and see her brother play. She rushed home from work and headed into the bathroom and cleaned up a bit and changed for the game.

She changed into her Hudson Jeans Nico Midrise Skinny Jeans, her Blue Dallas Cowboys Ladies Shabby Three-Quarter Sleeve T-Shirt, her Ella Moto Jacket, her Kate Spade New York Mandie Boots, her Scallop Pave Hoop Earrings, her Linked Stripe Knit Infinity Scarf and her Knit Button Stripe Beanie. She grabbed her bag and the VIP pass she had and she headed out the door.

She got into her car and headed right over to the stadium. She sighed as she sat in traffic. It was packed because everyone was trying to get to the game as well.

She sighed as her phone rang and saw it was Nicole. She sighed and answered it.

**"Hello?….Hey…..Yeah I am stuck in traffic….Okay I'll try and get there as quick as I can…..okay bye." **She said.

She put her phone down and sighed. She was going as fast as she could. She groaned as her phone rang again. **"Hello?" **she answered.

**"Finally you answer." **The voice of Phil came through. **"Phil what do you want." **She said.

**"I want to talk to you where are you?"** Phil asked. **"In traffic." **She said. **"Don't be an idiot." **He said. Nikki sighed.

**"Why do you want to know?" **she asked, Phil sighed. **"I miss you baby." **He said. Nikki rolled her eyes. **"No you don't Phil. You just want my money." **She said. Phil groaned.

**"Where the hell are you?!" **he shouted through the phone. Nikki sighed. She just shook her head and ended the call she wasn't going to deal with Phil being a complete asshole to her.

She finally got to the stadium and parked and headed inside. She got through the security and went up to the VIP box.

She got there and walked in and smiled seeing Nicole. Nicole hugged her and handed her a drink. Nikki smiled and sipped her wine.

They went and sat down with Brie and the other girls. "So why were you late?" Nicole asked.

"I had a last minute patient. It went over the time I thought. So I had to rush home, get changed and then drive over here. Its been a long day but I am here now." She said, they smiled.

"Oh and not to mention Phil called while I was in traffic and he pissed me off." She said, "Oh what did he have to say for himself?" Nicole asked.

"He just wanted to know where I was." She said. "I didn't tell him. If I did he would come here and make my life hell and I don't want to deal with that." She said, Nicole sighed and patted Nikki's hand.

"I'm sorry sis." She said, Nikki smiled at her. "Its fine. I'll get through it." She said. Nicole nodded. "The game is about to start." Nikki said, Nicole smiled.

Nikki got up and walked over to the window and watched the guys make their way onto the field.

She smiled seeing her brother and Randy. They always looked so handsome in their uniforms.

"He's so hot in his uniform." Nicole said, Nikki laughed. "So does Randy I love it." Brie added, Nikki laughed. She looked and saw Roman out there on the field in his uniform.

He looked so good. He looked hot. "Who are you perving at?" Nicole whispered to her sister in law. Nikki laughed.

"No one." She said. "Uh huh, yeah right." Nicole said, Nikki laughed. "Come on tell me I won't say anything to anyone." Nicole said. "Roman." She said, Nicole smiled.

"He's good looking." She said. "He's not only good looking he's sexy as hell." She said. "But?" Nicole asked. "We've both got baggage." She said, Nicole nodded.

"I think you're ready for this. Just see how things go. Don't push it or anything." Nicole nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She said, Nicole smiled and they went back and sat down and enjoyed the game.

Nikki was a big fan of football. Her brother grew up playing and she always went when she was a kid to his games and even more so when they moved in with the Orton's. The game ended and the Cowboy's won which was awesome.

"Lets go down and see them." Nicole said, Nikki nodded and followed her lead.

They got down there and headed into the locker room. Nicole went over to John and Nikki stood against the wall. She didn't want to intrude with any of the guys or anything.

"Why are you hiding in the corner?" she heard, she looked up and saw Roman standing there, shirtless with a towel around his neck.

"Didn't want to intrude or anything." She said. "You're not." He said, Nikki smiled.

"So what are you doing after here?" Roman asked. "Nothing." She shrugged. "Wanna come back to mine for some dinner?" he asked her Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sure, a chilled night sounds awesome." She said, Roman smiled. "Cool. I will meet you there." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah sure. Sounds awesome." She said, Roman smiled. He was excited to get some time alone with Nikki. Just to get to know her a bit better and find out more about what she is all about.

He wanted to get to know her more and he hoped that she wanted to get to know him better.

It was going to be a good night without any interruptions. They could just sit down and eat and get to know one another.

It was going to be the perfect night.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Nikki and Roman arrived at Roman's place and they went into the lounge and sat down with some food. "So did you like the game?" Roman asked.

Nikki nodded. "Loved it. I loved watching you tackle all those guys." She said, Roman looked at her. "Wow, you actually watch the game." He said, Nikki looked at him. "Yeah that's why I went. Why wouldn't I watch?" she asked. Roman laughed.

"Sorry its just you keep on surprising me. You're not like the other girls that I've dated. They're all fancy and have their designer clothes and bags and shoes and they hate football and beer. They would rather drink an expensive bottle of Champagne then drink a beer." He said.

"Don't get me wrong. I have a lot of designer clothes, shoes and bags. I can afford it and its something I like having. But I wasn't always in the money, so I like a nice beer, sitting back and watching a football game." She said.

"When I was younger I went to all of John and Randy's games." She said, Roman laughed.

"Yeah they told me that you like sports. You watch anything?" he asked her. "I like a bit of everything, mainly football and basketball. Not a big fan of baseball. But I like tennis as well. I like watching that I think its really interesting and I also like the UFC." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Cool. So what would your Saturday night be like?" he asked her. "The perfect Saturday night." She said thinking. "Uh I would be in my sweats in front of the TV watching a game or a fight with beer and nachos." She said, Roman smiled. "I think I'm in love." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Its just. I have a busy work schedule. All week I am on my feet working and helping other people. I have long work days so when I have my weekends off I don't like to do anything. I usually stay at home and clean and then at night I will order in food and just chill out in front of the TV. I am either doing that or I am with John, Nicole and Noelle doing something with the family." She said. "How long is your work day usually?" Roman asked.

"Well like today. I had to be in there by nine because we had a staff meeting that we needed to do to go over funding for the departments. That went well we got some money for new machines that will help out so much." She said, Roman smiled.

"After that I had some post ops to look at and the check on and then I went to my office and did some paper work. Then I was paged to the ER a mother had come in complaining of cramps. She was in premature labour so I had to keep an eye on that and stop the labour which I did and then I had lunch and then I had my long surgery of a cancer on a little girl. I was in the OR for about 6 hours. After I did the post op care for her I was out the door. So it was a long day. Then I had to rush home get changed then make it through traffic and get to the game." She said, Roman looked at her and shook his head.

"And I thought I was busy." He said, Nikki laughed. "I'm busy but I love what I do." She said, Roman smiled. "That's good." He said, Nikki nodded.

"So did you grow up here in Dallas?" Nikki asked him as she sipped her beer. "Nope. I was born in Hawaii and I grew up in Miami." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Cool." She said. "Yeah I loved growing up in Miami. It's a great place to live. I played college ball there it was just everything. Then I got drafted and now I am here playing for Dallas." He said, Nikki smiled. "Well you're a great player Dallas is lucky to have you right now." She said.

Roman smiled. "Thanks. Its my life long dream to be able to play in the NFL. It's a hard job but I love it." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're happy." She said, Roman smiled. "I am." He said, Nikki winked at him and he laughed. "How about we watch a movie?" he asked Nikki nodded. "Take your pick." He said as he showed Nikki his DVD collection Nikki smiled and looked through them. "How about this?" she asked holding up The Departed. Roman smirked.

"Perfect." He said he took the movie from Nikki and loaded it into his player and they got comfortable on the couch and started watching the movie, they would talk through it and watch it.

Half way through the movie Roman noticed Nikki had been rather quiet. He frowned and looked over at her and smiled. She was fast asleep.

He got up and went to his closet and grabbed a blanket and draped it over her and left her to sleep.

He turned the movie off and started cleaning up. He didn't want to disturb her.

She was exhausted and she needed her rest and she had been drinking. He didn't want her driving home this late at night. Not when she was so tired and had alcohol in her system. John would kill him if he let her drive in her condition.

He took the bottles and put them in the trash and cleaned up from dinner and everything.

He was just wiping down the counters when his doorbell rang. He frowned wondering who the hell would be at his house at this time of night.

He walked to the front door and answered it. He was shocked to see Eva and Leila. Eva handed Leila over to Roman. "What's going on?" he asked. "Oh you can take your daughter for a few weeks right?" Eva asked.

"Yeah why?" Roman asked. "Justin surprised me with a three week stay in Hawaii so we're heading off." She said, Roman shook his head.

"Okay." He said. "I'll call to talk to her and stuff." Eva said. "Who's car is that in the drive?" Eva asked, Roman sighed.

"A friends'." He said. "Oh that bitch is she here?" Eva asked. She tried to get into the house but Roman blocked her.

"Don't even think about it. Go with Justin to Hawaii and enjoy your time." He said shutting the door, Eva growled so not happy but she left. Roman headed inside and took Leila up to her room and put her to bed.

"Is Nikki here daddy?" she asked. "Yes but she's sleeping. You can see her in the morning. You get some rest." He said, Leila nodded and closed her eyes and Roman smiled before leaving the room.

He went downstairs and checked on Nikki and found her still asleep before locking up and shutting the lights off and going up to bed himself.

Tonight had been great he couldn't wait to spend more time with Nikki.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up and heard cartoons. She frowned and opened her eyes and looked around and saw Leila on the couch watching TV. She sat up and Leila smiled at her. "Morning." She said. Nikki looked at her. "Good morning." She said.

"Daddy is in the shower." Leila told her Nikki nodded and sat back on the couch and wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep at Roman's. "Hey you're awake." Roman said as he walked in fresh from the shower. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I'm up." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"You want some coffee?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yes please." She said, Roman smiled. Nikki got up and followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and Roman sat with her drinking.

Leila came over and pulled on Roman's arm. "Did you ask her daddy?" she asked him. Roman shook his head. "Not yet baby but I will." He said, Nikki looked at them. "Ask me what?" she asked. "Leila wants to go to the park today and she was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Roman said.

"Oh." Nikki said. "Well I'm not really dressed for the park sweetie." She said. "We can go to your house and you can get dressed." Roman said, Nikki nodded. "Okay sure that sounds good." She said, Roman smiled and Leila cheered. She was glad Nikki was hanging out with them.

They finished off their coffee and Roman got Leila dressed for the day and they headed over to Nikki's. They got there and headed to her condo and Nikki headed into her bedroom to get ready. She had a quick shower before doing her hair and makeup and getting dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Angels Cuffed Capris, her Essential Solid Tank, her Embellished Scroll French Terry Sweatshirt, her Rhinestone Double-Heart & Rose Flip-Flops and her Silver Heart Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Embossed Faux Snakeskin Leather Hobo and headed out to the lounge. Roman and Leila smiled at her. "Can we go now?" Leila asked. "Yes baby we can go." Roman said, Nikki smiled and grabbed her keys and they headed down to the car.

They got in and Nikki drove them to the nearest park and they got out. Leila ran off to play and Nikki and Roman sat down on the bench keeping an eye on her.

"She seems happy." Nikki said. "Yeah she always is when she's with me." He said, Nikki smiled. "When did you get her?" Nikki asked him.

"Oh Eva dropped her off at like midnight last night, saying that Justin was taking her to Hawaii and stuff. I just took Leila and shut the door in her face. I don't have time to deal with her crap." He said.

"If I didn't have the job I had I would go for full custody." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Sorry that you have to deal with her. I know I wouldn't want to share a child with my ex. Having to deal with him every time he saw our child it would be hell." She said, Roman nodded.

"I'm glad you understand. A lot of the guys at work don't. They're either married or they don't have kids so its weird for us." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Well I kind of get it. I see it enough with my patients parents and stuff." She said, Roman smiled.

"I'm glad I have you to talk to. It means a lot." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So I know this isn't what you imagined for today." Roman said Nikki smiled at him.

"I like it. I think its fun to do this with you. I understand Roman you have a child. It's fine." She said, Roman nodded.

"Well maybe this week sometime I could take you out for a proper date. I can get John and Nicole to take Lei and I can take you out to dinner?" he asked her.

Nikki smiled. "I'd love that. Sure." She said. Roman smiled. "Actually why don't you come over my place and I can cook for you?" she asked him. Roman looked at her. "You cook?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"I love to cook. So let me cook for you. How about Wednesday I will take the day off and you can come by and we can eat and talk and maybe watch a movie?" she asked, Roman smiled. "Yeah definitely I love that idea." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Cool. What's your favourite meal?" she asked. "Anything I don't mind." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Okay I can work with that." She said, Roman smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

Leila came over and Nikki and Roman smiled at her. "I'm hungry daddy." She said, Nikki smiled at her. "Lets go get something to eat." She said.

She got up and took Leila's hand and they headed back to the car and Nikki drove to a little burger place. They got there and ordered some burgers before sitting down and eating.

"So you can just drop us home after this if you like." Roman said, Nikki nodded.

"Oh…Yeah sure." She said, she thought that maybe Roman would want to spend some time with her more, but she was fine with it.

Roman noticed the little bit of sadness in Nikki's voice and sighed. He didn't want to upset her.

He wanted to spend time with her. He just didn't think she would want to spend time with him, she needed her rest and to do her own things.

They finished eating and Nikki drove them home. Roman let Leila into the house and he went back out to Nikki.

"So Wednesday?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "I'll cook for you." She said, Roman smiled.

"Awesome. I'll see you then." He said, Nikki nodded and started the car.

Roman jumped in and Nikki looked at him, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. "I had to do that." He said, Nikki blushed.

"I'll see you Wednesday." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled and drove out of the driveway and headed home.

She couldn't believe that Roman had kissed her but it felt so nice. It really did.

It felt amazing. She couldn't wait for more.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Perfect Date

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**WEDNESDAY**

Tonight was the night of Roman's and Nikki's date. Nikki had been able to get the day off so she spent the day getting ready for tonight.

She had cleaned her condo from top to bottom and she had gone to the store and picked up everything she needed for the night. She was currently in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup for the night.

She left her hair down and makeup light. Once she was done she went into her bedroom and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Wallflower Deconstructed Bootcut Jeans, her Jerry Leigh Tiger Patriotic Racerback Tank, her Solid Ribbed Cardigan, her Embellished Smoking Flats, her Twist & Disc Charm Bangle Bracelet Set and her Peace Sign Hoop Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went out to the kitchen and started on dinner. She wanted it to be done by the time Roman arrived.

She set the table up nicely and then she put on some soft music. She got dinner started and smiled. Everything was going perfectly. She couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to be perfect.

She smiled as the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and went over to the door and answered it. She smiled seeing Roman. Roman smiled at her and handed her a six pack of beer. Nikki laughed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come in." she said. She grabbed to glasses and poured the beer into the glasses. "Dinner should be about another ten minutes." She said. Roman nodded and smiled. "So how was your day?" Nikki asked.

"It was great. Training was hard but it was good." He said, Nikki smiled. A timer went off and Nikki smiled. "Come sit." She said, Roman nodded and walked into the dining room and sat down. Nikki served dinner.

"So what are we having?" he asked her. Nikki smiled. "Herb and Goat Cheese-Stuffed Chicken Breasts, with Sautéed spinach and couscous." She said, Roman smiled as he smelled the food. "Smells delicious." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I hope it tastes as good." She said. Roman smiled and looked at her and they started eating their dinner. "Oh this is good." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Glad you like it." She said, Roman smiled. "So how was your day?" Roman asked.

"It was good. I got some things done that I needed to get done. It was a good day." She said, Roman smiled. "I'm glad." He said, Nikki smiled.

"So does John know we're having a date tonight?" Roman asked, Nikki shook her head.

"No I never got to see him or talk to him so I couldn't inform him of our plans." Nikki said.

Roman smiled. "I didn't tell him either. I just wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Is he normally protective?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah he and Randy both are. Very protective but that's because of what happened when I was a kid." She said, Roman nodded. "And John was okay with your ex?" Roman asked. Nikki shook her head.

"No, he hated Phil with a passion but he couldn't do anything about it because I was in Boston and he was here in Dallas. So he couldn't really do anything about it." She said, Roman nodded. "Yeah I understand that." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"He hated Phil. He didn't think he was good enough for me and he didn't think that Phil was with me for the right reasons. I guess in the end he was right. Phil wasn't with me for the right reasons." She said, Roman sighed.

"Well its his loss." Roman said. "He lost out on an amazing woman." He said, Nikki smiled and blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Thanks I guess." She said, Roman laughed at her reaction to his words. They finished off dinner and Nikki cleared away and they went and sat in the lounge room talking.

"So John's told me about what happened when you were kids but I'd like to hear it from you." He said, Nikki sighed. "Be warned I might break down." She said, Roman smiled.

"Its fine." He said, Nikki sighed. "I was ten I think. My parent's had dropped John and I off at Bob and Elaine's they were family friends. They dropped us off before heading off on a little trip together." She said.

"They were only gone a little while before Bob and Elaine came and told us that we had to go to the hospital because our parent's had been in an accident. It wasn't easy going there. I didn't really understand what was going on."

"They were right there not long ago and now they were in the hospital. Anyway we got there and got to see them before they were gone. It was hard. You know to say goodbye to them. To your parent's." she said as she wiped her eyes. Roman sighed.

"I'd never wish that on my worst enemy its not nice." She said, Roman sighed and moved closer to her and hugged her.

Nikki hugged him back and she cried into his chest. She didn't like talking about her parent's it was a tough subject for her to talk to people about.

"I'm here." Roman said, Nikki pulled away from his chest and looked at him. Roman wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled down at her.

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her.

Nikki melted into the kiss and she responded eagerly and she crawled into Roman's lap and they continued kissing.

They broke apart and looked at one another. Nikki got up off of Roman and held her hand out and Roman took it and Nikki held onto his hand and led him into her bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and Roman looked at her. "We don't have to." He said.

"I want to." She said, Roman smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed each other.

Nikki straddled Roman's lap and looked into his eyes, Roman smiled at her and pulled her down by the back of her neck for a deep kiss. His tongue slid into Nikki's mouth and Nikki moaned as her tongue slid around with Roman's. His taste was so unlike anything she had tasted before and he was such an amazing kisser. Roman's hand slid up under her sweater and rubbed her back. They stopped for a minute and Nikki pulled her sweater off leaving her in her white tank top. Roman smiled at her and brought her closer and kissed her again as his hands moved around from her back to her front. Nikki moaned as she felt Roman's hand creep up inside her top and cup her breasts in his large hand. He tweaked her nipples making them hard and Nikki moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Nikki's top up and looked at her, he smiled before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it making Nikki moan and curl her hand into his long hair. He paid attention to the left nipple before moving to the right and giving it the same attention. He pushed Nikki down onto the bed so she was laying against her pillows, he continued the attention to her breasts but slowly and sensually made his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting at her stomach. Nikki closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the attention Roman was giving her, his mouth and hands on her felt amazing. Like she was on fire.

Roman grabbed Nikki's flats and pulled them off and then grabbed the waistband of her jeans and slid them down her body. Once they were off, he threw them to the side.

He looked down at Nikki, she was in her tank top and black panties. He licked his lips as Nikki instinctively spread her legs for him. He ran his hands across her thighs and Nikki whined as he bypassed her wetness. "Roman." She said. "Yes?" Roman asked. "Please." She said. "Please what?" Roman asked her, Nikki groaned. "You know what. Touch me." She said. Roman smirked.

"Okay baby. I'll give you what you want." He said, Nikki looked at him as he slid Nikki's panties to the side and looked at her wetness, she was dripping for him and it made him feel so good to know that he could get this reaction from her, just from a few kisses and touches.

He bent down and kissed at her wetness. Her taste was amazing, he had always wondered what she was going to taste like and she tasted so amazing, her sweet nectar was everything he hoped for and more.

He licked and sucked at her wetness making Nikki moan in pleasure, Roman looked up at her and saw she had her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she moaned, he could tell she was feeling nothing but pleasure. He licked at her before sucking hard on her clit making Nikki shake, she tangled her hands in his hair as he continued sucking on her little nub.

"Oh fuck Roman…" She moaned loudly, Roman smirked and continued sucking on that spot that was making her crazy, he loved hearing her little moans and whimpers, they were turning him on. He spread her lips open and slid his tongue into her tasting her deeper.

"Fuck….Yes baby." She moaned as she rutted against his face. He was so talented with his tongue. Her legs locked around his neck as he continued delving deep into her centre. Nikki had never felt something so intense before. It was so amazing.

As he continued to love her with his mouth, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, Nikki's tightness encasing his fingers inside of her, he pumped them in and out as he licked and sucked on her clit. Nikki was moaning louder now and rutting harder against his face, he was fucking unbelievable. Her breathing became erratic and Roman knew he was going to make her cum with his tongue and fingers and he wanted her to. He wanted to feel her cum and watch her cum for him.

"Oh fuck Roman!" she shouted as she came for the first time that night, Roman licked her essence and smiled at her before crawling up her body and kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

They rolled over and Nikki took control. She pulled his shirt off and licked her lips seeing his amazing body and that tattoo. That tattoo got her so hot and bothered every time she saw it. She stroked Roman through his jeans and slowly pulled them off with his underwear, shoes and socks.

She smiled when his cock sprung to life, she stroked his cock a few times before going down on the large piece of meat, she sucked and licked at the head before taking Roman into her mouth inch by inch, she wasn't sure he would fit in her mouth but she managed to get him down, he felt so good in her mouth and she wasn't a big fan of giving head but having Roman in her mouth felt just…right.

She licked and sucked him and Roman moaned and fisted his hand in her long hair as she brought him closer and closer to completion, but he didn't want it to end this way.

He pulled her away from his cock and pulled her tank top and panties off of her so they were both naked and horny.

They looked at one another before kissing hard and passionately, Nikki pushed Roman down onto the bed and straddled his lap, she sat down over his cock and Roman slowly guided himself into her wet, tight entrance. He groaned loudly as her tightness encased him, he never ever had ever been with someone so tight before, it felt so good.

Roman held her hips as he guided himself in and out of her he looked up at her as she moaned, her breasts bouncing as he entered her over and over again. She laid down on him and he pulled her closer to kiss him as he continued thrusting up into her, his balls slapping against her ass as they kissed.

"You feel so good baby." Roman told her, Nikki moaned. "So do you, I love having you inside of me." She said, Roman smirked. "Fuck baby. So hot." He said as he pounder her harder and faster making her moans get louder and louder.

Roman stopped thrusting and pulled Nikki off of him and laid her down flat on her back, he hooked her legs up into the air and drove right back into her wetness hard making her scream out, Roman kissed her to drown out the screams. Nikki couldn't control her moaning though, she was very vocal in the bedroom and Roman loved it as he looked down at her as he continued to thrust into her centre. Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit and threw her head back as she reached her climax, she knew it was coming and so did Roman.

He wasn't that far behind her, being with Nikki was so unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole entire life. "I'm gonna cum." Roman warned her and Nikki nodded, she was so close too. "OH FUCK!" she screamed as she came for the second time that night, Roman watched her cum and that was all it took for him to lose control. Not wanting to risk it. He pulled out of her and came all over her stomach, he moaned low in his throat as his essence spilled all over Nikki's tight tanned stomach.

He slumped on top of her and kissed her lazily, they breathed heavily together. "Fuck." They both said at the same time, the looked at one another and kissed passionately. "That…I can't believe how good that was." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him.

He rolled to the side and Nikki curled up against him and laid her head on his chest and covered them with a sheet. "That was the best ever." Nikki said. "Really?" Roman asked. "Really, you were amazing." She said, Roman smiled.

"So were you baby." He said, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Meant To Be

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki smiled as her phone rang as she was in her bathroom doing her makeup for the night. **"Hey." **She said answering. **"Hey you." **Roman said on the other line. **"Are you nearly ready?" **Roman asked her**. "Yep. I just have to get dressed and I am good to go." **She said. **"Cool. Pack a bag for the night. I want you to stay with me tonight."** He said. Nikki smiled.

**"Don't you have Leila tonight?" **she asked him. Roman nodded to himself. **"Yeah I do. But I want you to stay with me. We can sit her down and tell her that we're together now as well."** He said, Nikki smiled. **"So we're together now?" **she asked, Roman laughed.

**"Yep. You're all mine and I am all yours." **He said, Nikki smiled. **"Good." **She said. **"So when will you be here?"** she asked. **"Fifteen minutes." **He said. **"Okay I need to get dressed now."** He said. **"Okay I'll call when I am in the garage."** He said. **"Okay." **She said ending the call.

She went into her bedroom and peeled her robe off before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. She dressed in her Affliction Jade Wing Cutout Flap Jeans, her Affliction Rapture Top, her Affliction Pandora Fleece Jacket, her Lace-Up Booties, her Swag Earrings and her Tri-Tone Bangle Bracelet Set.

She grabbed her phone and her Pink Buxton Leather Convertible Satchel and an over night bag and she headed out the door. She waited in the garage for Roman and he arrived about ten minutes later. Nikki went over to the car and she got in.

Roman winked at her and Nikki leaned in and kissed her. "Where's Leila?" she asked. "With Eva. At the recital." He said. Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. They headed over to the school. "So Eva won't mind that I'm there?" Nikki asked him, Roman shrugged.

"She can't say you can't be there. You're my date." She said. "Not many people take their dates to a school recital." She commented.

Roman laughed. "I'm different. I don't want you worrying about Eva." He said. Nikki nodded. They got to the school and got out.

Roman went over to Nikki and took her hand in his own and Nikki smiled at him as they walked into the recital. Roman immediately saw Eva and Justin and he and Nikki walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Roman said greeting them. "Hey." Justin said shaking hi hand.

"Who's this?" Justin asked. "Oh this is that girl I was telling you about baby. The one that called me a bitch." She said.

Justin looked at Nikki. "You what?" he asked her stepping into her space. Roman grabbed Nikki and put her behind him. "Don't even think about it. You go one step closer to her and I promise you will regret it." He snapped.

"Your woman called her a bitch first. So Nikki was only defending herself. And secondly don't even think about causing a scene here. This is Leila's night. So act like a fucking adult." He snapped. He grabbed Nikki's hand and they headed over to their seat.

Nikki sighed as she sat there. Seeing Justin looking pissed at her was scary. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her. "Thankyou for stepping in. He really scared me there for a minute." She said, Roman sighed.

"I'll always protect you." He said, Nikki smiled. The lights went down and the music started and the dance recital began.

Nikki and Roman smiled when they saw Leila dancing on he stage she was so beautiful.

Roman leaned in to Nikki's ear. "Eva and Justin left." He said, Nikki looked around looking for them and she shook her head. She didn't understand what kind of woman left in the middle of their daughter's recital. It was wrong.

The recital ended and Nikki and Roman stood up and clapped for Leila as the curtains closed. Leila came out about ten minutes later dressed in her normal clothes and she ran to Roman and hugged him.

She then looked at Nikki and she hugged her as well. "How about we go get some ice-cream?" Roman asked them both. Nikki and Leila nodded and they headed out.

They got into the car and Roman drove them to a little ice cream place. They got out and headed inside and ordered their food. They sat down and started eating. "Where's mommy?" Leila asked, Roman sighed and ran his hands through Leila's hair.

"She didn't come did she?" Leila asked. "She came baby." Roman said. "But she had to leave. Something important came up." Roman said. Leila sighed. She had wished her mom would have been there watching her dance.

"Leila I thought you were amazing on the stage. I wish I could dance like you." Nikki told her. Leila smiled at her. "Thanks. I love to dance. I'm always doing it." She said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Well you're amazing at it." Nikki said, Roman smiled at Nikki glad that she had been able to make Leila smile again. She was amazing. She was so good with Leila. Sometimes much better than Eva ever was with their daughter.

"So sweetie Nikki and I need to tell you something." Roman said. "Okay are you having a baby?" she asked. "No sweetie no." Roman said laughing Nikki smiled at the childlike innocence of Leila.

"We're together though. Nikki is my girlfriend. Are you okay with that?" he asked his daughter.

Leila smiled. "Of course." She said. "Now you won't be sad." She said. Roman smiled. "No I won't be sad." Roman said. Nikki smiled.

"Are you really okay with me being around more?" Nikki asked the young girl. Leila nodded. "Uh huh." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They finished their ice cream before heading back to Roman's they got there and Roman showed Nikki his bedroom so she could get changed for the night. Nikki smiled at him as she sat down on the bed.

"You okay?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded. "Fine." She said, Roman sat down with her.

"I'm glad you're here." He said, Nikki grinned at him.

"Me too." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her and left her be. She smiled as she looked around the room.

It felt right to be there with Roman and Leila. Like it was meant to be.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	9. Shock

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki groaned as she woke up. She felt like crap. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and just sleep.

She reached over to her nightstand and she grabbed her phone and called into work telling them that she wouldn't be in today. They completely understood. Once the phone call was over she headed to her bathroom for a long soak, hoping it would make her feel better.

She soaked in the bath for an hour before getting out and drying off. She dried off and grabbed some sweats and got changed. She changed into her Black 3/4 Vintage Sweat Pants, her Black V Neck Tank, her Black Kelsey Hoodie Sweater and her Back Flip Flops.

Once she was dressed she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She made it and went over to the couch and laid down and flicked on the TV.

She put on some infomercials and just laid there willing her stomach ache and headache to go away. She sighed as her phone rang.

She looked and saw it was Roman. She grabbed it and answered it. **"Hello?" **she answered. **"Hey babe. You at work?" **Roman asked her. Nikki sighed. **"Nope at home." **She said**.**

**"You running late?" **Roman asked. **"No. Home sick. I feel like crap." **She said. Roman sighed. **"What's bothering you?" **he asked. **"Headache and a sore stomach. I've had a sore stomach since last night."** She said.

**"Oh baby. Do you need anything?" **he asked her. Nikki sighed. **"You." **She whined. Roman smiled. **"Let me finish the morning weights session and I will come by with some soup and tea."** He said.

**"Okay. What time will you be here?"** she asked. **"About eleven babe. Just hang in there."** He said.

**"Okay babe. Oh don't tell John he will worry."** She said. Roman laughed. **"Okay babe."** He said, **"Okay I'll see you in a few hours." **She said. Roman smiled and hung up.

**HOURS LATER**

Roman arrived at Nikki's and let himself in. He put the soup and tea on the kitchen counter and he went in search of his girlfriend.

He sighed when he found her in the bathroom slumped over the toilet throwing up. He went over to her and rubbed her back and she finished throwing up. She washed her mouth out and washed her face and headed to the lounge and laid back down.

"What's your doctor's number?" he asked her. "I don't have one yet." She said. "Okay let me find one." He said. He looked some up on his phone on Google and he found one. "Her name is Dr. Naomi Uso." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Okay. Make the appointment." She said, Roman called the number and made the appointment. "We have to head out now babe." He said, Nikki nodded. She got up. Grabbed her phone and purse and they headed out the door.

They got into Roman's car and he drove them to the doctor's office. They got there and Roman signed Nikki in and they waited. "Nikki Cena?" the nurse called. Roman smiled at her and Nikki got up and went into the exam room.

"Hi Nikki." The doctor said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand. "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "I've been feeling really sick in my stomach for the past few days." She said "Okay then. Let me do a full work up and we can do some tests as well." She said.

Nikki nodded. Naomi did her full work up and then took some tests and she left Nikki in the exam room while she rushed the tests through. She came back in a minute later. "Okay I have your results." She said, Nikki looked at her. "You're all perfect." She said. "But what are your feelings on being a mom?" she asked her Nikki looked at her. "What?" she asked, Naomi nodded.

"You're pregnant. I'd like to do a sonogram to see how far along you are though if that's okay?" she asked Nikki nodded. "Sure." She said, Naomi smiled and she did the sonogram and it showed that Nikki was two months along.

She wrote Nikki a prescription for some anti nausea drugs and she said goodbye. Nikki went back out and made another appointment for a month's time and she and Roman left.

"So what did she say?" Roman asked as they drove Nikki sighed. "We need to talk when we get back to my place." She said. Roman nodded. He drove them back to Nikki's and they walked in and got settled on the couch.

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "I don't know how to say this so I'm going to be blunt and come out and say it." She said. Roman nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki sighed. She was so scared about Roman's reaction to the news.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant." She said. Roman looked at her. "What?!" he shrieked. "Pregnant. She did a sonogram and everything." She said, Nikki pulled out the picture and handed it over to Roman.

Roman sighed. "Really?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yep that's our kid." She said, Roman sighed and a ran a hand over his face. He couldn't believe this. He had no idea what to do.

"I know this isn't planned Roman. I get that. But I am having this child and I am giving you a free pass here." She said, Roman looked at her. "What do you mean free pass?" he asked her.

"Look if you don't want to be involved that's fine with me. I don't want you to feel obligated to have to be with me. That's not what I want." She said. Roman sighed. "I don't want that." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"I want to be involved. I know we're still early in our relationship but there is no way I am leaving you alone to do this. This is our kid. I am going to be here for you no matter what." He said, Nikki smiled she was so relieved.

She hugged him and he laughed and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're going to be here." She said, Roman smiled. "Always babe. But your brother is gonna kick my ass." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah he is and I am going to have to talk to my boss about cutting my hours down and stuff." She said, Roman nodded. "I'll be here the entire time. I promise." He said.

Nikki smiled and kissed him. She was so glad he was on board with this pregnancy.

She was hoping he would be. This was the start of a new chapter in all of their lives.

**Please review….**


	10. Telling The Family

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Roman shook his head as he watched Nikki do her makeup. "I am just saying I don't know why we HAVE to tell them anything." She said, Roman rolled his eyes. He and his girlfriend had been having the same conversation all day about dinner tonight.

They had been invited over to John and Nicole's for dinner and Roman had decided it was time to tell them their news about the baby. "Because we've already put it off for a month. You're 12 weeks along and soon you're going to be showing." He said.

"I want to be open and honest with them about this." He said, Nikki shook her head. "So what I want doesn't matter then?" she asked as she walked into the bedroom.

Roman sighed and ran a hand over his face. Nikki had been in a mood all day and he was starting to get annoyed. He walked into the bedroom and saw Nikki getting dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Dark Blue Denim Distressed Flared Jeans, her White Animal Print Mesh Cut Out High Low Hem Top, her Black White Letter Patch Decor Jacket Outerwear, her Black Faux Suede Metallic Peep Toe Heels, her Wavy Disc Multistrand Necklace and her Wavy Disc Hoop Drop Earrings.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and bag and looked at Roman. "Ready?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

They left her condo and headed down to the car. They got in and Roman drove them to John's. "Don't you want to be honest with your brother about what's going on in your life?" Roman asked. Nikki sighed.

"I don't want to deal with him." She said. "He's going to be all judgemental and flip out. Like he always does when something happens." She said. "He acts like my father not my brother." She said. Roman sighed.

"He just cares about you and worries about you. But we have to tell him." Roman pointed out. "Being at training and everything with him is hard because I've been keeping this deep dark secret about what's been going on. He's been asking about you. You haven't seen him in a few weeks." He said.

"Because I don't wanna tell him about the baby." She said, Roman sighed, "Well we have to tell him sooner or later." He said. Nikki sighed. "I have so much stuff on my plate right now. It's annoying." She said. "Like?" Roman asked.

"The baby for one. Getting ready to be a mother. I am scared out of my mind." She said. "Then there's work." She said. "Have you talked to your boss yet?" Roman asked, Nikki shook her head. "Nope." She said.

"I've been on my feet all day in surgery and now I have to go and deal with John." She said. Roman sighed. "You promised you'd talk to her." He said. Nikki sighed.

"And I will when I'm further along." She said. "No you're going to tell her now because she needs to know for insurance and stuff. Babe. You can't keep avoiding the inevitable. You're going to have a kid with me, you're going to have to tell your brother and boss and you're going to have to stop having day long surgeries." He said. "The sooner you accept it the better things will be." He said, Nikki sighed.

"You know how annoying it is that you're so logical and responsible. It peeves me off." She said, Roman laughed. "But you still like me." He said. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah for now." She said as they got to John's. Roman parked and they headed up to the door. Roman rang the bell and John answered it and smiled at his sister. He pulled Nikki closer to him and hugged her tight before letting her go.

"Aunty!" Noelle shouted. Nikki laughed and hugged her and picked her up. "Hey baby girl. I've missed you." She said, Noelle smiled.

"Come look daddy got me a puppy." Noelle said, Nikki smiled and followed her into the house and she went to the lounge and picked up Boo their new Maltese puppy that John had gotten for her.

Nikki took the puppy and smiled. "She's so cute." Nikki said looking at the puppy she looked at Roman and he knew what she was thinking. "No." he said. "What?" Nikki asked innocently.

"You're not getting a puppy I think we have enough going on right now babe." He said. Nikki shook her head. "You know you'll give in. You may as well do it now." She said, Roman shook his head his woman was such a smart ass.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Randy and John. "Hey guys." He said. "Thanks for the puppy idea John, now your sister wants one." He said. John laughed. "Get her one then." John said, Roman sighed. "You know you will so just accept it bro." Randy said, Roman laughed. "Yeah I am sure." He said.

Nikki walked into the kitchen and hugged Randy and then hugged Nicole and Brie. "Dinner is done lets sit." Nicole said they sat down and started eating the spaghetti Nicole had cooked for them.

They sat there and ate the food. "So sis, you've been MIA lately." John said, Nikki nodded. "Been busy with work." She said. "Okay. We miss you around here. Noelle does." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Well maybe I could take her out for the day?" she asked. "I'm sure Elle would love it." Nicole said Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Cool." She said, Roman looked at her. Nikki sighed. "Actually there's something I need to tell you all, well Roman and I need to tell you." She said. "Okay." John said, they all looked at her and Nikki sighed. Roman held her hand.

"We're going to have a baby." Roman said, everyone just looked at them, eyes wide with shock. "What?!" John shouted. Nikki sighed. "Calm down John." Nikki said. "It wasn't planned or anything. It just happened but we're happy." She said. John sighed. "And Roman's the dad not Phil?" he asked.

"Yes god. I'm only 12 weeks along." She said, Roman smiled. "We want this baby. We're happy." She said, they nodded. "Then we're happy for you." Johns aid he got up and hugged Nikki tight then Roman.

"Don't fuck this up." He warned Roman. Roman nodded. He wasn't going to fuck this up oh hell no. He wanted Nikki and he wanted this baby. He wanted them to be a family with Leila.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad." Roman said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. Roman laughed and leaned down and kissed her. "We're gonna be happy." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah we are." Nikki said, Roman smiled and kissed her again.

**Please review….**


	11. Fighting

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Grrrr." Nikki growled as she tried to fit into her skirt. "What's wrong?" Roman asked as he laid on her bed today was his day off. So he wanted to hang out with Nikki but she had to go into work.

"I can't fit into anything." She said. Roman sighed. "Maybe you need to go find some new clothes." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes and went back into her closet and grabbed some clothes that would fit her.

She dressed in her Black Curvy Bootcut Pants, her Blush Abstract Ruched Top, her Black Jacquard Blazer, her Black Peep-Toe High Heels, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Swag Necklace, her Jet Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet, her Jet Simulated Crystal Stud Earrings and her Jet Simulated Crystal Triangle Stretch Ring.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her things and her bag and looked at Roman.

She kneeled on the bed and kissed him. "Lunch?" she asked. "I'll come by your office." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"Have a good day!" Roman called out. "You too!" Nikki called back to him as she left the condo. She went down to the garage and got into her car before heading to the hospital for work.

She had a few things she needed to get done today mostly paperwork. But she also had a morning meeting with Dixie to talk to her about the pregnancy.

She got to the hospital and she parked and headed inside and up to her office. She got settled before heading off up to Dixie's office. She got there knocked and Dixie let her in. Nikki smiled and had a seat in front of her.

"So what can I help you with?" she asked. Nikki smiled. "I wanted to tell you that I found out I am pregnant." She said. Dixie smiled. "That's great news." She said. Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "How far along are you?" Dixie asked. "16 weeks." Nikki said. "Okay. Your maternity leave will start immediately. No surgery." She said, Nikki nodded.

"But you can still do consultations and everything. So we can keep you on for another 12 weeks in that aspect and then you can go on maternity leave." She said, Nikki nodded.

"How many months would you like off after the baby is born?" Dixie asked. "I think maybe six months." She said.

"Okay that's perfect." Dixie said, Nikki smiled at her. "Thanks." She said. "No worries. Thankyou for being open and honest with me about it." He said, Nikki smiled at her.

She shook her hand and headed back to her office to get started on her paperwork that was stacking up on her desk she had so much to get through. She got back to her office and got started on the workload.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she sat at her desk she was so tired of all the paper work and she was getting a headache. There was a knock on the door and she sighed. "Come in!" Nikki called out.

The door opened and Roman walked in. He smiled at her and went over to her and kissed her. "Lets go have lunch." He said, Nikki smiled and got up and grabbed her phone and they headed down to the cafeteria.

They got down and grabbed some food and sat down together. "So how did your boss take the news?" Roman asked as they ate.

"Really well. She's taken me of surgical rotation. I am strictly doing consults and paperwork for another 12 weeks." She said. Roman smiled. "That's good." He said. "Yeah then I go on full maternity leave and I go back when the baby is six months old." She said, Roman smiled.

"Six months?" he asked. "I thought you might have wanted longer with the baby." He said, Nikki shrugged. "Nah six months will be fine." She said, Roman sighed.

Deep down he had hoped that Nikki would stop working full time and take care of the baby. Be a full time mother. That would be ideal for him. "You sure about that?" Roman asked. "Yeah why?" she asked.

"Well I thought that you would be a stay at home mom." He said. "Why the hell would I do that?" she asked. "Because it's the right thing to do as a mom." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"So just because I become a mother I have to give up the job I worked so hard for?" she asked. "Well most moms do." He said. Nikki shook her head. "Well I'm not most moms." She snapped. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "Back to work." She said. "We're in the middle of a conversation here." Roman said. "No we're in the middle of a fight. I am done with this." She said.

"Fine we'll continue it tonight when you get home." He said. "No." Nikki said, Roman frowned. "I don't want you there when I get home. I need some space. Just go home to your place." She said. Roman shook his head. "Fine." He snapped.

Nikki was being a bitch right now and he didn't want to deal with her at all. Nikki went back to her office and sat down and got to work. She couldn't believe what Roman wanted her to do. It was fucking insane and it was NEVER going to happen.

Yes she was so excited to be a mom and she couldn't wait but she wasn't going to give her career up to do it.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki got back to her place and walked in and saw that Roman was gone and she was glad. She went into her bedroom and had a quick shower before changing into some sweats.

She walked into the kitchen and made some food for herself and she sat down and watched some TV as she ate. She sighed as she sat there she was missing Roman but she wasn't apologising. She wasn't the one in the wrong.

It wasn't right what she wanted. She wanted to be able to do everything and she had hoped that Roman would have understand that but he didn't and he hurt her.

A lot.


	12. Understanding One Another

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast, last night had been really lonely without Roman but she wasn't going to talk to him. He was the one in the wrong not her.

At least today she had a distraction. Today she was going to the gym with John at the stadium and then later she was going to take Noelle to the movies for the day and look after her over night to give John and Nicole a break. So today Roman would be the last thing on her mind which is what she wanted. She didn't want to deal with that kind of drama.

She finished off her toast and she washed up and she went to her bedroom and got changed for the gym with her brother. She changed into her Black Solid Capri Sweatpants, her White and Black Nike Exploded Tee, her Black Sequin Hoodie and her Nike Air Alvord 10 Running Shoes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her bag and keys and headed down to the car. She got in her car and started it up and headed off to the stadium. She sighed as her phone rang, she looked and saw it was Roman and ignored it. She didn't want to deal with him today.

She just wanted to chill out with her brother and then later on with her niece. She pulled up at the stadium and saw John waiting on her. John went over to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before he led her into the gym. "So can you workout while pregnant?" he asked her Nikki laughed.

"Of course. I mean I can't be lifting weights or anything. But I can walk on the treadmill and stuff." She said. "Okay cool." John said. They went over to the treadmill's and got started on their workout. "So how is my niece or nephew?" John asked.

"Fine. I have my appointment to see the sex next week which is exciting." She said. "So you're definitely finding out?" John asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Oh I thought Roman wanted to be surprised?" he asked her. Nikki groaned and rolled her eyes. "What? what's wrong?" John asked. "Roman's pissed me off." She said.

"Why?" John asked. "Well yesterday he came to my office and we had lunch." She said. John looked at her to continue. "I told my boss yesterday about the baby and everything and she was supportive and she asked me about how long I wanted off once the baby was born. I said six and it was all perfect." She said.

"Six months is a good amount of time to bond and it's a good age for day care." John said. "Thankyou. At least you get it." She said. "When I told Roman he thought that six months wasn't long enough." She said.

"How long does he want you to stay off?" John asked her. Nikki looked at him. "Forever. He wants me to stop working and be a full time mom." She said. "Now don't get me wrong I would love to be able to do that. But I have worked too damn hard to get to where I am at to just stop working all together. I love what I do. I love helping people. Its just so annoying that he doesn't understand that. That he thinks it's a simple decision to quit." She said. John sighed and shook his head.

They both got off of the treadmill's and wiped their faces off with towels. "He's a dick." He said. "I would never even say something like that to Nicole. She loves working and it gives her the space she needs." He said.

"I mean she took a year off when Noelle was born and she loved every minute of it but she loves working too and I would never take that away from her." He said.

"Exactly. I just don't know why he has to be an ass about it. This baby is going to be my whole world but I could never be a stay at home mom. You know me John. I would go insane." She said. "I don't know why he's so hard on me about it. I mean Eva's not a stay at home mom with Leila." She said.

"Eva's a bad example to use sis. She isn't a good mother at all. But he needs to know that you're not like Eva. You're going to be an amazing mother. Yes you may be a working mother but this baby will be your number one priority to him. I don't think he gets that." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Well he should know I am different from his ex. I would never do what she's done. Ever. I love this baby so much and I can't wait to be a mom." She said. John smiled and hugged her. "I know." He said, Nikki smiled. "Just call him and talk to him." John urged Nikki nodded. She knew she needed to talk to her boyfriend.

They finished their workout and headed out to their cars. "So I'll pick Noelle up at about five okay?" she asked. "Yeah perfect. She's so excited to spend the night with her aunt." He said. Nikki laughed.

"Me too." She said. She hugged John and got back into her car and headed back to her place. She got there, parked and headed up to her condo. She walked down the hall and sighed as she saw the figure sitting by her door. Roman.

She went over to the door and grabbed her keys and unlocked it and walked in, Roman walked in behind her. "Where have you been?" Roman asked. "Gym with John." She said. "Oh cool. Did you get a good workout in?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it was good. Therapeutic." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and sat down. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being selfish, only thinking about what I wanted." He said.

Nikki sighed. "And I get where you're coming from Roman I do. But you have to remember I am NOT Eva. I am going to rock at being a mom. Trust me when I say this, this baby is going to be the world to me and always be number one and come first. You have to believe that." She said.

"Work will NEVER come first before our child ever." She said, Roman nodded. "I'm sorry. Its just that I see how bad of a mom Eva can be at times. She never puts Leila first and I hate that. I guess I was just worried. I didn't want the same thing happening again." He said. Nikki nodded.

"It won't. I promise. And if you ever think I am not pulling my weight as a mom tell me and I will re-evaluate things. I promise you. This baby is my life." She said rubbing her stomach. Roman smiled. "I'm glad we could work this out together." He said, Nikki smiled. "Me too baby." She said, Roman smiled. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled and Roman leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So I have Leila tonight. You want to do anything?" he asked her. "I am babysitting Noelle tonight and I promised I'd take her to dinner and a movie. So you and Leila should come. It will give Noelle someone to talk to." She said. "Okay cool." Roman said. "How about we all crash here tonight? I don't think Noelle would be comfortable at my place would she?" he asked. "Probably night. So yeah we can crash here. The girls can share the bed in the spare room." She said, Roman smiled and nodded and kissed her. "Okay then." He said. The plan had been made and they were both looking forward to chilling out with the girls tonight.

It was going to be a fun night.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before sitting down and doing her hair and makeup for the night. Once she was done she got up and went into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Stone Wash Skinny Maternity Jeans, her Tristan Cowl Neck Maternity Top, her Maternity Jersey Cardigan in Black, her Black Dress Platform Wedges, her Two-Tone Hammered Disc Stretch Bracelet and her Hammered Disc Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and keys and her Black Draped Leather Satchel bag and she headed out to the lounge to wait on Roman.

He had gone to change and to go and pick Leila up. Roman called her a minute later and Nikki walked down to the garage and got into Roman's car.

Roman leaned over and kissed her and Nikki smiled. She turned around and smiled at Leila. "Hi Leila." She said. "Hi Nikki." She said back. Nikki smiled at her. "Lets go get Noelle." Roman said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "You look nice." Roman said. Nikki looked at him.

"Thanks. My new clothes don't make me look fat do they?" she asked. "God no. You look hot." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks babe." She said, Roman smiled. They got to John's and Nikki got out and headed inside to get Noelle. "Aunty!" Noelle shouted Nikki smiled. "Hey sweetie ready for our sleepover?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Noelle said. "So what's your plan for the night?" John asked his sister when he saw her. "Dinner and movies with Roman and Leila." She said, John smiled. "Sounds like fun." He said.

"Ready!" Noelle said. Nikki smiled. Noelle said goodbye to her mom and dad and she took Nikki's hand and they headed out to the car. They got to the car and Nikki strapped Noelle's booster seat in and then strapped her into the car and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lets get going." Nikki said as she got into the car. Roman smiled. "So are we doing movie first then dinner?" Roman asked. "Yeah I think that would be better. That way they won't be hungry when we get home." Nikki said, Roman nodded. They headed off to the cinemas.

They got there and Roman parked and they got out and head inside. They looked at all the movies playing. "What would you like to see Noelle?" Roman asked her. Noelle looked. "That one!" she exclaimed seeing the poster for Despicable Me 2. Nikki smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Nikki said. "I'll go get the tickets." Roman said, Nikki winked at him. Roman got the tickets and Nikki went to the concession stand and she grabbed a small popcorn for the girls to share and Roman joined up with them and they headed to the theatre.

They walked in and they sat in the middle and the previews began. They sat Roman, Leila, Noelle and Nikki. Roman draped his arm over the backrest and poked Nikki. Nikki looked at him. "What?" she whispered.

"Remind you of high school?" he asked her. Nikki frowned. "You know making out in the theatre." Roman said, Nikki laughed. "I wish we were sitting together right now. I'd show you a good time." She said, Roman smirked.

"Tonight." He said. Nikki blushed even though Roman couldn't see it, he could tell she blushed because she looked down. God his girl was amazing.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The movie ended and Roman, Nikki and the kids made their way out of the theatre. The girls went to the bathroom and then met Roman in the car.

They got in and Roman drove them to MacDonald's for dinner. They got there and Nikki and the girls sat down while Roman got the food. He came back over and shared out the food.

He got himself the McRib, Fries and Coke, he got Nikki the Premium Grilled Chicken Ranch BLT Sandwich, Fries and a Lemonade, he got Leila the Filet-O-Fish, Fries and Orange Juice and he got Noelle the Cheeseburger, Fries and Milk. Nikki smiled. "Thanks baby." She said as she unwrapped Noelle's burger and handed it to her. Roman just smiled at her. "So what do you want to do when we get home?" he asked her.

"Put these kids into their Pyjama's and put on a movie for them and put them to bed and then we can hit the bed ourselves." She said, Roman smirked.

"To sleep?" he asked. "Why else would you go to bed daddy?" Leila asked. Nikki laughed. "Yeah Roman, why else?" she asked him, enjoying Roman being tongue tied. Roman glared at her.

"To watch TV, or to play a game." He said. "Oh what game?" Leila asked.

Nikki laughed. "Snakes and ladders." Nikki said. "Oh cool. Can we play?" Leila asked. "Not until you're married." Roman said, Nikki shook her head.

"No baby, this is an adult game." Nikki told her. Leila nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said.

"So are you excited to be a big sister?" Nikki asked Leila. "Uh huh. I told mommy and she yelled at daddy tonight. She was mean." Leila said, Nikki frowned.

"What?" she asked. "Don't. I'll tell you about it when we get home." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay then." She said, Roman smiled.

They finished eating and they headed back to Nikki's place. Once there they got the girls into their pyjamas and into bed watching TV.

Nikki and Roman went into Nikki's room and Nikki changed into a nightie. "So what happened with Eva?" Nikki asked.

"I told her about the baby. She flipped out and started shouting and crying. Like she was really upset that I was having a kid with someone else. It pissed me off and I yelled and then Justin came in and then I just took Leila and left." He said. Nikki sighed.

"She still loves you." Nikki said. "Maybe but I don't love her." He said. Nikki looked at him.

"You sure?" she asked. Roman looked at her and nodded. "I am so sure." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Now come give me some sugar and let me have my way with you." He said.

Nikki giggled and went over to him and got on the bed with him, ready for Roman to make love to her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. Boy Or Girl?

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today Nikki had her doctor's appointment and today they were finding out whether they were having a boy or a girl. Nikki was secretly hoping for a little boy. Girls were a lot of hard work and this family needed a little boy. She just imagined having a little boy that looked so much like his father. It would be so cute to have a little Roman running around. "So what's this new doctor's name?" Roman asked as he watched Nikki rummage through her closet to find something to wear. Nikki looked at him.

"Dr. Stephanie McMahon." She said. "McMahon?" he asked. "Yeah her name is hyphenated or something. I forget." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki grabbed her clothes and laid them out on her bed.

She looked at Roman and smiled at him. "She's the best in the business baby. I promise me and this baby are in good hands." She said, Roman smiled. "I know." He said, Nikki smiled.

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Maternity Denim Bermuda Shorts, her Black Maternity Cami, her Brown Tribal Print Sheer Maternity Cardigan, her Wedge Sandals, her Gold Tone Simulated Pearl Long Swag Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Pearl Multistrand Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Pearl Hoop Drop Earrings.

She put some perfume on and she grabbed her ELLE Vita Shopper Bag and her phone and she looked at Roman. "Lets go." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. They headed down to the garage and got into his car.

Nikki told him where the doctor's were located and he headed off. "I have to tell you that you look so beautiful pregnant." He said. Nikki looked at him. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah you have this glow about you and it really gets me going knowing that you're keeping our baby safe inside of you." He said, Nikki smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"You won't find me so beautiful when I am pushing this thing out of me and cussing you out." She said, Roman laughed. "No I won't. But I'll take the abuse." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Roman smiled. The got to the doctors and they headed in and Nikki checked in to see the doctor. She wasn't waiting more than a few minutes before she was called back, she and Roman got up and headed to the exam room and Nikki had a seat on the table.

Stephanie walked in and smiled and shook Nikki's hand. "Doc, this is Roman. The father of the baby." She introduced. Roman smiled and shook Stephanie's hand. "So how have you been feeling?" Stephanie asked as she sat in front of Nikki.

"Good. I am getting the rest I need and I've been eating healthy for the most part." She said. Stephanie smiled. "Good and you're getting the exercise you need as well?" Stephanie asked as she made notes. "Yeah I do my yoga and I do some stuff on the treadmill." She said. "Good." Stephanie said.

"How about we have a look at the baby." She said, Nikki nodded. She laid on the table and she lifted up her shirt so Stephanie could have a look at the baby. Roman stood beside her and held her hand and smiled. "That's our baby." He said as he saw the baby on the screen. "Yep that's the baby." She said, Roman smiled.

"Everything is looking really good. The baby weighs about 167 grams and is about 13 cm long." Stephanie said. "Right where we want the baby to be at this stage." She said, Nikki smiled. She was so glad everything was going to plan. "Now the important question is, do you want to know the sex or keep it a surprise?" Stephanie asked.

Nikki looked at Roman he had wanted to keep it a surprise. "Tell us." He said, Nikki looked at him. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah I'm sure. I wanna know if I am having a daughter or a son," he said, Nikki nodded and looked at Steph. "Tell us doc." She said. Stephanie smiled.

She had a look and pressed a few buttons before smiling. "Congratulations, you're having a boy!" she said, Nikki smiled and cried a little and Roman even shed a tear. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He said, Nikki was shocked. It was the first time he had ever said it. "I love you too." She said caressing his face. Stephanie smiled. It was nice to see a couple so in love and so excited about having a family. She cleaned off the gel from Nikki's stomach and looked at her.

"Another four weeks and I will see you for your appointment. Just keep up with what you're doing and if you have any questions just call." She said, Nikki nodded and shook Stephanie's hand before leaving with Roman. She made another appointment and they headed out to the car.

They got in and strapped in. "Did you mean what you said in there?" Nikki asked Roman as they sat in the car park. "When I said I love you?" he asked her. "Yeah." She said. "Of course I do. I don't throw that word around a lot. I don't." he said, Nikki smiled. "Well I love you too." She said Roman smiled.

"Good." He said. "I've been doing some thinking as well baby." He said. "About?" she asked. "Living arrangements. I mean I don't want you and the baby living somewhere other than where I am living it sucks all this back and forth. I want you with me constantly." He said.

"I feel the same babe. Its just hard." She said. "I know so why don't we make it easy then?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him. "How?" she asked as Roman pulled out of the parking spot and got onto the road.

"Move in with me." He said, Nikki looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked. "Move in with me. I mean I have a house and more room and that's Leila's house and I want you to move in and make my house our home. I want you with me." He said. Nikki sighed. "Roman I love my condo." She said.

"I know and I would move in with you but there's not enough room." He said. Nikki sighed. "You're right and it sucks. I guess I could either sublet the place or sell it." She said. "But with the market the way it is these days I don't think anyone would want to buy a million dollar condo." She said. Roman nodded.

"We can look into the options. So what do you say?" he asked her.

"Did Eva ever live in that house?" she asked. "No. I moved out of our house when we ended things. This is my house. I want it to be ours." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Okay then." She said. Roman looked at her. "Really?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yes really. I want to live with you and I want to be with you all the time." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good. Now we can be a proper family. All of us together." He said, Nikki smiled.

She was looking forward to being a family with Roman, Leila and the baby.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	14. Moving In Together

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER **

Nikki was now just over 5 months along in her pregnancy and today she was moving out of her condo and into Roman's place. She was excited to be with her boyfriend but she was going to miss being at her condo. She loved the place.

She had been lucky enough to find someone who wanted to buy the place off of her for the same price she paid for it. So it was all good. She got out of the shower and dried off and grabbed her clothes for the day and got changed for the day.

She changed into her Black Maternity Roll-Panel Yoga Capris, her White 'Shine Bright' Maternity Graphic 3/4-Sleeve Tee, her Black Maternity Empire Hoodie and her Nike Sweet Classic Skate Shoes. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice before making herself some toast. She sat down and started eating.

She checked her phone for any messages and sighed. She couldn't believe that Phil was still messaging her it had been months it was getting ridiculous.

"Hey babe." She heard Roman say from behind her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Nikki smiled and got rid of the texts. "You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Fine. Just a bit tired." She said. "Oh okay then." he said. "The boys will be over soon along with the movers. So we should be out of here by lunch time and then you can nap at the house." He said, Nikki nodded. "Cool." She said.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her. She was looking at her phone. Roman sighed and grabbed it. "Roman don't!" she said. Roman looked at the screen and sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously?" he asked. Nikki just sat there. "Why the hell haven't you told me that this dick was still calling and texting you?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't want you worrying about it. I was taking care of it. I haven't been responding to him and he had left me alone for a few weeks but the texts and calls have started up again." She said. Roman sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "You need to get a new number." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"I can't all my contacts in different hospitals have this number I can't get rid of it babe." She said, Roman sighed. "Fine but next time he calls answer it and let me deal with it." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Okay." She said. Roman smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly. "I just worry about you babe." He said. Nikki nodded. "I know and I love you for it but I will be okay." She said, Roman smiled.

"Hello?!" they heard Nikki laughed. "My brother is here." She said, Roman nodded. "Kitchen!" Roman called. John walked in and smiled at Roman and Nikki.

He went over to his sister and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "How's the bubs?" he asked her Nikki smiled. "Good he is good." She said, Roman nodded. "She's tired." Roman said. "Oh poor baby." John said, Nikki laughed at him.

"I just wanna get home and into bed." She said. John nodded. "Why don't you head on over there then and we will be there in an hour or so?" John asked. Nikki looked at Roman. "Yeah you should do it baby." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay sure." Nikki said. She went back to the bedroom and grabbed her bag, her phone and her keys and she kissed Roman.

"Be careful driving." He said. Nikki nodded and headed out the door. She went down to the garage and into her car and she drove over to Roman's place.

She used the key to get in and she headed inside. She set the alarm again and headed up to Roman's room and she kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the bed and she slid under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

Back at the condo the movers were there and they handled everything. Roman double checked everything and made sure they had everything. "All set?" John asked Roman. Roman looked around again.

"Yeah I think so. I am sure Nikki will come and check it all out herself. She has this place for another week." He said, John nodded. "Okay cool. Lets head to yours then. The other guys will meet us there." John said, Roman nodded and smiled. They left the condo and headed over to his place. They got there and Randy, Seth and Dean were there.

Roman let them in and he turned the alarm off and headed in. He headed up to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Nikki under the covers and asleep.

He went over to the bed and sat on the edge and pushed Nikki's hair out of her face and smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Nikki groaned and moved and opened her eyes and saw Roman. She smiled.

"Hey baby. All your stuff is here and everything. Want me to leave it all packed up?" he asked. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'll sort it out later." She said, Roman kissed her.

"Okay I'll let you sleep." He said leaving the room and heading downstairs. He went and checked on the movers moving her things around and he smiled everything was getting done.

"You ready for this?" John asked him. Roman nodded. "I'm ready. I love your sister and I can't wait to have a child with her." Roman said, John nodded and smiled.

"Okay. I just worry about her." He said. "Yeah me too. I worry about her all the time." Roman said. "Why?" John asked.

"That guy she used to date is still calling and texting her its annoying. She says she can handle it but I think the stress is too much for her right now. She shouldn't be dealing with him, she has a baby to worry about." Roman said, John nodded. "Do you want me to do something about him?" John asked.

"I just want him to leave us alone so we can move on with our lives together. I don't want to see her stressing out about this. Its not good for her health or the health of the baby." He said. John nodded.

"I'll sort it. Don't worry about it. Let me deal with Phil Brooks." He said, Roman smiled. "Thanks." He said, John nodded.

They slapped hands and John left.

Roman went back upstairs and smiled and laid down with his girls.

Nikki rolled closer to him and Roman hugged her tight.

He loved having her in his arms. It was just right.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Noelle's Party

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 6 months along in her pregnancy and today was Noelle's sixth birthday and John and Nicole were having a party for her. Nikki was excited to celebrate with her niece. She couldn't believe she was already six. It seemed like just yesterday she was born. Nikki was up in the bedroom getting ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the day. She dressed in her Maternity Smooth-Panel Denim Capris, her Pink Studded Open Back Maternity Top, her Cream Flowy Maternity Cardigan, her Platform Dress Sandals, her Two Tone Textured Marquise Long Multistrand Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Tri-Tone Bangle Bracelet Set and her Two Tone Openwork Marquise Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs.

She held onto the stair railing as she walked down. Being pregnant and wearing heels was a bad idea on the big stairs in the house. "Baby hold on!" Roman called to her. He ran up the stairs and took her hand and helped her down the stairs.

Nikki kissed him softly in thanks. "You cannot be wearing these heels baby. Its not safe especially going down these stairs." He said, Nikki looked at him. "I'm fine Roman." She said rolling her eyes. Getting her out of her heels was NEVER going to happen ever.

She would be wearing heels at nine months pregnant. They walked into the kitchen and Nikki picked up the platter of Double Peanut Butter Candy Bites with Granola and the platter of Heavenly Candy Bar Cupcakes. "No picking things up." Roman said, Nikki sighed.

"Relax." She told him. "Leila, lets go!" Roman called out to his daughter. Nikki grabbed Noelle's gifts and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and Roman drove them over to John's and Nicole's. They got there and headed inside. Nikki put the presents in the lounge and Roman took the platters into the kitchen. They headed outside and saw all the kids and adults.

Nikki went over to John and he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you sis?" he asked her. "Good. Roman is annoying me though." She said. John chuckled. "Why?" he asked as he took a sip of water.

"He's just hovering over me making sure I'm not doing anything I shouldn't." she said. "He cares sis. Let him worry. I did it with Nicole." He said, Nikki laughed "Yeah I guess so." She said, John smiled.

"Where's my niece?" she asked. "Bouncy house." He said. "I'm gonna go see her then." She said. On the way to the back of the yard, she said hello to Brie and Randy and continued on. She poked her head into the bouncy house and saw Noelle having a great time.

"Noelle!" she shouted. Noelle stopped and saw her aunty. She stopped jumping and went out to her and hugged her. Nikki crouched down and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"You're getting so big." She said, Noelle giggled. Nikki bent and picked her up and held her and gave her a bigger hug and spun her around. "Nikki Lee Cena!" they heard John shout.

"Put the kid down." He said, Nikki groaned. "Go play kid." She said tapping Noelle on the butt. She looked at her brother with her hands on her hips.

She went over to her brother. "What?" she asked. "You know what. You're six months pregnant you shouldn't be picking up a six year old." He said, Nikki sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Roman." She said. "Yeah and you know we're right. You shouldn't be holding her. It's not safe. She's way too heavy for you." He said. Nikki sighed. "I hate this." She said as she plopped down John sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"You're pregnant. You can't do these things anymore. Just take it easy sis." He said, Nikki sighed. "You're right. I just hate not being able to do anything." She said, John nodded. "You'll get through it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Everything okay here?" Roman asked his girl and her brother. "Fine baby. I'm gonna go see if Nicole needs any help." She said kissing him on the cheek and heading inside. "She really okay?" Roman asked John.

"Yeah she's okay." He said, Roman nodded. Sometimes he wished Nikki would be as open with him as she was with John, but he knew she never would be.

Nikki headed back inside and went to the kitchen and helped out Nicole sort out the meat for the BBQ. She frowned as her phone rang.

She grabbed it out of her bag and looked at the caller I.D. it came up private. She figured it was the hospital so she went into the lounge room.

**"Hello?" **she answered. **"I knew blocking my number would get you to answer." **The Chicagoan accent came through the phone. Nikki sighed. **"Phil really? Stooping this low just to get me to answer. You're nuts." **She snapped.

**"Well I've been trying to call you for months now and you wouldn't answer." **He snapped back. **"Because I don't want to talk to you. We're done. I've moved on. You should too."** She said.

**"You're dating?" **he asked her. Nikki sighed. **"Yes. So can you just leave me alone."** She said. **"I need your help."** He said. **"How much?" **she asked.

**"How much what?" **he asked her. **"How much money do you need?"** she asked**. "Five grand." **He said. **"For?" **she asked**. "I owe some guys some money and if I don't pay up I'm a dead man. I promise Nikki this is the last thing I ask from you. Please." **He said, Nikki sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

**"I'll deposit it tomorrow." **She said. **"Really?" **he asked her. **"Yes really. But I am warning you Phil, you call or text me again and I will get a restraining order on you." **She said**. "I promise this is the last thing I will ever ask you for." **He said.

**"Okay then." **She said. **"Thanks." **He said. **"Uh huh. Bye."** She said ending the call and shaking her head. She hoped this was the last time she would ever hear from Phil. She didn't want to keep having to deal with his crap.

She was over it and she had moved on with Roman and was happy. "Who was that on the phone?" Roman asked from behind her. Nikki sighed.

"No one." She said, Roman looked at her not believing anything she was saying. "Baby today is about Noelle. I don't want to get into it." She said. Roman looked at her. "Who was on the phone?" he asked, Nikki sighed.

"Phil. I handled it." She said, she walked past him and Roman grabbed her arm. "Not today Roman. Tonight." She said, Roman sighed and nodded. He was getting sick and tired of Phil butting in their lives.

He hated it and he wanted to kick her ass. He was so over it. He just wanted to be able to enjoy his life with Nikki and the baby. That's all he wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Injured

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now seven months along in her pregnancy and everything was doing good.

She was on maternity leave and she was now concentrating on getting ready for the baby's arrival. Today she and Roman were heading out shopping for the baby so they could start the nursery. She finished doing her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Maternity Smooth-Panel Skinny Jeans, her Maternity Thin-Stripe Henley Tank, her Maternity The Rockstar Denim Jacket and her Corso Como Duchess Knee High Boots. She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and bag and headed downstairs. She walked down holding onto the railing. She knew the reality of her wearing heels until the last month was far off but she was going to try.

She walked into the kitchen and went over to Roman and kissed him and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Really?" Roman asked her. Nikki looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Boots." He said. Nikki rolled her eyes. "I am fine." She said. "Can we go?" she asked Roman nodded and smiled and they headed out to Roman's truck. They got in and headed to the baby store. "So do you have a list and everything?" he asked her.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah its all good. I have a list of what we need." She said. "Are we still going with the NFL theme?" he asked her. "You want to right?" she asked. "Yeah I think it'll be good." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay. It goes against everything I believe in to let you have Dallas everywhere." She said. "In my ideal world it would be a Patriots themed room." She said, Roman shook his head. "Never gonna happen, unless I get traded." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "I was thinking for a cool idea for the walls though." She said.

"Okay what?" he asked as they pulled up at the store. They got out and headed inside and looked around. "Why don't we do your tribal tattoo on the walls. I mean it's part of his heritage too. I just think it would be nice to do it." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." He said, Nikki smiled. They walked around and got everything they needed for their little baby boy.

They got a Torino Crib in Cherry by Sorelle, a Sweet Morning Changing Table in Royal Cherry, a Heavenly 4 Drawer Dresser in Royal Cherry, a Traditional Vintage 6 Drawer Triple Dresser in Royal Cherry, a Two Door Floor Cabinet in Royal Cherry, a Bookcase Hutch in Royal Cherry, a Barrel Top Toy Chest, a Sleigh Glider and Ottoman Set in Espresso Finish with Brown Microfiber Fabric, a Easy Reach Rocking Baby Bassinet, a Trend Lab Versailles Black and White 4 Piece Crib Bedding Set, a Glenna Jean Finley 4 Piece Baby Crib Bedding Set, a Disney Dallas Cowboys Mickey Mouse Plush & Blanket Set, a Dallas Cowboys Glass Nightlight, Dallas Cowboys MVP Curtains, a Safety 1st onBoard 35 Air Sea Breeze Infant Car Seat, a Safety 1st onBoard 35 Sail Away Infant Car Seat, a Mutsy Transporter Range Stroller in Grey, a Safety 1st Prelude Play Yard Barcelona.

They also got a Delta LX High Chair - Red Circles, a Fisher Price - My Little Snugabear bouncer, a Fisher Price - My Little Snugabear Rock 'n Play Sleeper, a Fisher-Price - My Little Snugabear Cradle 'n Swing, a Fisher-Price SpaceSaver High Chair, Snugabear, a Dream on Me 2 in 1 Baby Bather and Changing Station Combo in White by Dream On Me, a Deluxe Nurture III Breast Pump, a Fisher-Price Nemo Gym, a VTech - Safe & Sound 2.4GHz Full Color Video and Audio Monitor, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs Pretty Nylon Eliza Baby Diaper Bag. "All set now?" Roman asked Nikki nodded and smiled. He went and paid for everything and they headed back out to the car.

They got in and Roman drove them to a little café and they headed inside for a little bit of lunch. "So has what's his face called you?" Roman asked her as they ate. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope. He hasn't called since Noelle's birthday." She said. "Wonder why." He said. "Who cares Roman. Why do you care why he hasn't called. Isn't it a good thing that he hasn't called?" Nikki asked, Roman sighed.

"Yeah it's a good thing. I am just being silly I guess." He said. Nikki smiled. "Yes you are." She said. Roman laughed at her.

They finished off lunch and they headed back out to the car. They got in and Roman drove them home. They got home and Nikki was stepping out of the large truck and she tripped a little and rolled her ankle. Roman saw her fall and he ran around to her and he grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her Nikki laughed. "Fine. I am just a clutz." She said, Roman shook his head. He helped Nikki up and she tried to walk but she couldn't. "What's wrong?" Roman asked her.

"I can't walk on my foot. Its starting to hurt. A lot." She said, Roman sighed, he helped her inside and he sat her on the couch and took off her boots and looked at her ankle. It was purple and swollen. He sighed and looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "I think you have a broken ankle." He said, Nikki looked at him. "No I don't. I'm fine it's just bruised." She said, Roman looked at her. "I told you this would happen. You just had to wear heels." He said.

"Don't blame the heels blame your stupid car." She snapped. Roman groaned. "Come on. I need to get you to the hospital." He said, Nikki sighed. They went out to the car and Roman headed to the hospital. They got there and Roman filled out some papers for Nikki and she was seen by the doctor.

"Okay, how did this happen?" Dr. Angle asked her. "I kind of tripped when I was getting out of the car. I rolled my ankle." She said. "Okay, we will do some scans of your ankle and we will be fine." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

He did the scans and looked at them. "There's a fracture. We won't need to go in for surgery. We will wait six weeks and see if it heals and if it doesn't we will have to get in there and fix it." He said, Nikki nodded.

"For now you will be wearing a Boot and you will use crutches. I know it won't be easy with you being pregnant but hopefully you will be fine by the time the baby is due." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks doc." She said. He nodded and smiled. He put the boot on her and handed her some crutches and Nikki hobbled out. Roman looked at her and sighed. "You okay?" he asked. "It's a fracture." She said, Roman sighed. He helped her out and into the car and he looked over at her.

"I have to wait and see in six weeks if the fracture heals itself. If not he wants to go in for surgery." She said, Roman sighed. "Okay. Let's get you home and into bed." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They got home and Roman got Nikki up and into bed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her as he propped her foot up under a pillow. "Yeah but I can't take anything. The pills aren't good for the baby." She said, Roman sighed. This wasn't what they needed.

This was going to be a long ass last couple of months of pregnancy with Nikki hurt and in pain. It wasn't going to be good.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Lucky

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she woke up from her nap. Her foot was hurting and she was starving. She got up and she grabbed her crutches and made her way to the closet and grabbed some clothes and got changed.

She difficultly changed into her Maternity Roll-Panel Yoga Capris, her Maternity Fitted Slub-Knit Henley and her Maternity Rib-Knit Tie Waist Cardigan.

Once she was dressed she took a deep breath and grabbed her crutches and slowly hobbled down the stairs it was so hard to do but she got down there. She looked for Roman and found him in the media room watching a movie. She hobbled in there and Roman looked at her and smiled as she sat beside him.

"You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah hungry. Can you make a food run for me?" she asked. Roman smiled.

"Sure baby." He said, they got up and went into the kitchen and Nikki grabbed some menus. "Okay what do you want?" he asked her.

"Got a pen and paper?" she asked Roman chuckled and nodded and grabbed a pen and paper and looked at Nikki. "Okay you know that cool little donut place on the corner?" she asked.

"Yeah." Roman said. "I want like a box of treats. I want a Miami Vice Berry Donut, a Double Chocolate Donut, a Apple Fritter Donut, a Jelly Donut, a Maple Bar Donut and a Bacon Maple Bar Donut." She said, Roman nodded and made the list. "And then I want you to go to that cheesecake place and get a Boston Mud cake for tonight when John and Nicole come over for dinner." She said. "Yeah you want me to pick something up for dinner?" he asked her.

"No I'll cook. I'll do a casserole. It'll be easy." She said, Roman nodded. "I'll help." He said Nikki smiled. "Then I want you to go to the Pizzeria place and get something for lunch." She said.

"What do you want baby. I'll get you anything." He said, Nikki smiled. "I want a Spicy Buffalo Chicken Pizza and a Jalapeño and Crispy Onion Burger. I feel like something spicy I am craving it." She said, Roman smiled.

"Is that all?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said, Roman smiled and grabbed his keys and kissed her and he headed out.

Once he was gone Nikki grabbed Roman's I-Pad and looked for something to make for dinner tonight. She decided on making a Cajun Shrimp Casserole and for Noelle she was going to make her some easy Fried Chicken.

She started on the casserole even though it was so hard with crutches. She hated being in a big boot. She hated it and she felt like taking it off and trying to walk around.

She knew Roman would kick her ass if she was to do that. She finished getting the casserole done and she put it in the oven to cook, she would just reheat it later on when John was to arrive.

She went into the media room and put on some TV and watched Say Yes To The Dress.

It was one of her guilty pleasures. She loved watching it. Roman arrived and walked in and placed the food down and looked at her.

"Here you go baby." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou." She said, Roman smiled.

"So what are we watching?" he asked. "Say Yes To The Dress." She said.

"It's about women finding their wedding dress." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said, he watched with her and Nikki made some comments.

It was funny but he wondered what she would look like in a wedding dress coming down the aisle to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and focussed back on the show and on Nikki.

"How's your foot feeling?" he asked her. "Sore. I hate it. I just want to be normal again." She said. Roman sighed. "It'll take time." He said.

"What if its not fixed by the time the baby comes?" she said, Roman sighed. "We can't think about things like that babe. You have to think positive." He said. Nikki sighed.

"Its hard. I have so much going on in my head I am just worried and stressing out." She said, Roman looked at her. "About?" he asked her.

"Getting the baby's room done in time, my foot being okay by the time he comes, the birth and most of all I am worried that you won't be here when the time comes. I mean you have games out of state and its hard." She said, Roman sighed.

"What if my foot is fucked and my water breaks and you're not here Roman what am I meant to do?" she asked. Roman sighed.

"You call Nicole and an ambulance. I am pretty sure I'll be here though baby. You can't be stressing out over these things. You can't." he said, Nikki sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I worry about these things." She said.

"I know its hard now with your foot like that. But we will get through it together and in the end we will have an amazing baby boy together." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah we will." She said, Roman smiled. "Have you been thinking about his name?" Roman asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"No not really I haven't given it much thought I know we need to though." She said. Roman nodded.

"I was hoping maybe we could give him a Samoan name. something to do with my heritage?" he asked her.

"Yeah I like that idea. We can find a nice name for him." She said, Roman nodded and smiled and kissed her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I like to hear it." She said Roman smiled at her and kissed her.

"I love you. So much." He said, Nikki smiled. She was the luckiest woman alive. She had an amazing man in her life and soon she would have an amazing son as well.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. Getting Closer

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was nearing the end of the pregnancy. She had four weeks to go and today she had her appointment at the hospital to see if her foot was healed. She was hoping it would because the thought of giving birth with a broken ankle was driving her mad.

She didn't want to do it. She sat down at the vanity in the bathroom and she did her hair and makeup once she was done she got up and hobbled into the closet and grabbed her clothes and struggled into them.

She struggled into her Light Wash Maternity Skinny Jeans, her Royal Blue Sheer V-Neck Maternity Blouse, her adidas Adissage Fade Sandals on one foot, her Tri-Tone Simulated Crystal Love Heart Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Concentric Oval Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her crutches and headed downstairs. Roman waited at the end of the stairs.

"Ready baby?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah lets go and get this over with." She said, Roman smiled. They headed out to the car. They got in and Roman drove them to the hospital.

Nikki sat there with her eyes closed and she rubbed her belly. The baby was kicking her hard in the ribs. "You okay?" Roman asked as he glanced over at her. Nikki groaned and pressed against her stomach.

"Your son's leg is up in my ribs." She said, Roman sighed and he handed Nikki his hand and she placed it on her stomach and he could actually feel his little foot up there. "Wow." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Its amazing but at the same time so uncomfortable." She said, Roman sighed. "Sorry babe. Four weeks to go." He said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah." She said. She was ready for this baby to be born she really was.

They got to the hospital and headed in and waited to see Dr. Angle. "Nikki you can go on through now." The nurse said, Nikki got up and hobbled into the exam room and Roman went with her. She sat on the table and Dr. Angle had a look at her foot.

"Well the bruising has gone down and its actually looking good. I will take a scan and we will see what we see." He said, Nikki nodded. Dr. Angle took the boot off and he scanned the ankle and had a look. They waited around for about an hour before the scans came back.

Kurt looked at them and smiled. "Well you're in luck. The scans are clear. The fracture healed up on its own." He said, Nikki smiled she was so relieved. "Thank god." She said, Roman laughed.

"So we can get rid of the boot and the crutches and you can walk on the foot now." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thankyou doc. This is he best news ever." She said. He smiled.

He handed her some papers to sign and she was good to go. She and Roman left the hospital and they headed out to get a late breakfast.

"You okay baby?" Roman asked as they ate. Nikki sighed. "Yeah just tired and not feeling too good." She said, Roman frowned. "Wanna head home?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Can you cuddle me when we get home?" she asked. Roman smiled and reached over the table and caressed her tired face. "Sure babe." He said, Nikki smiled. They left the café and headed back to the car. They got in and headed home.

They got home and went right upstairs to the bedroom. They laid down and Roman held Nikki and tried to get her to relax.

She was so tired and he was glad that the due date was almost here. It meant that his girlfriend would go back to being the amazing woman she was. He hated seeing her looking so bad.

He waited for Nikki to fall asleep before he headed down to the gym to get some workout in. He had an away game this week and then an away game, then a home game then away game. Which meant he had an away game around the baby's due date.

It sucked and he knew it was stressing Nikki out but this was his job and his job was difficult. It wasn't like he could go and have a day or two off.

If he did he would be dropped and wouldn't get paid. So he had to work through this and hopefully be there when his son was born.

He sighed as he heard the door bell. he got up and grabbed a towel and threw it around his neck before he headed to answer the door.

He opened the door and smiled seeing John and Randy. "Hey come in." he said, they walked in and headed to the kitchen.

He got them both a drink and sat down together. "Where's the pregnant one?" John asked. "Upstairs asleep. She's just tired." He said.

"We went to the hospital today to see about her ankle and its all fixed so she's at least got one less thing to stress about." Roman said, John and Randy nodded.

"Four more weeks to go and the baby will be here right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah four weeks. I can't wait. I am so excited to meet our son." He said. Randy smiled. "I bet. It'll be amazing seeing him be born I bet Nikki's excited to not be pregnant anymore." John said.

"Oh yeah she hates it right now. She just wants the baby to be born so hopefully these last four weeks will go by as smoothly as possible." He said, they nodded.

At that moment Nikki walked in and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She drank it and sighed.

"Hey guys." She said, they smiled. "Hey sis, how's things?" John asked. "Good. Tiring though." She said, they nodded.

"This kid is killing me though. If his foot goes into my rib once more I am gonna kill him." She said. Roman sighed.

"Come here." He said, Nikki went and sat beside him and he placed his hands on her stomach and leaned down.

"Hey buddy you have got to stop hurting your mama so much. She's not gonna be happy with you." He said to her stomach Nikki smiled at him. He was so gentle and amazing with her.

She never thought she would ever love someone the way she loved Roman. She thought she loved Phil a lot but it was nothing in comparison to Roman.

She was glad she was starting a life with him and living with him and that they were about to have a kid together. It was all she ever wanted in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. The Arrival Of Baby Boy Reigns

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Roman sighed as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom seeing Nikki on the bed, she was now 3 days past her due date and Nikki was in one hell of a mood. She was snappy and just uncomfortable. Roman turned his head when he heard Nikki groan in frustration. He went over to her and laid beside her and rubbed her stomach. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears of frustration building up. "I'm sorry." He said, Nikki sighed. "Its not your fault." She said. "And when I am finally in labour and I tell you that its your fault don't believe me." She said, Roman nodded. "Noted." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Where's Leila?" she asked. "My parent's came and took her for the night. They wanted to give us a break and you needed the rest." Roman said, Nikki nodded. "Its nearly dinner time what do you want me to order?" Roman asked, he was useless in the kitchen and he wasn't going to ask Nikki to cook in her condition. "Can you order some Chinese?" she asked, Roman nodded and smiled and kissed her and went to order the food for dinner. Nikki sat up in bed and rubbed her stomach. "You need to come out kid or they will force you out." She said.

Stephanie had told her that she couldn't induce her until she was overdue by one week. Sadly Nikki had to wait another four days before that could happen. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the birth, even though it was meant to be easier the second time around, she just wanted their son out of her and into the world. Roman came back into the room twenty minutes later and they sat in bed and ate their food. Once dinner was over Nikki tried to get up but Roman had to help her. "I am going to have a shower, I need to relax." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki went into the bathroom and had a shower and pulled her robe on as she brushed her teeth for bed and did her facial treatments for the night. She was putting on some moisturizer when she felt and heard a big WHOOSH.

She looked down and her eyes went wide, her water had finally broken. "Roman!" she shouted. Roman came running in and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "My water broke, we have to get to the hospital." She said, Roman nodded. "Okay. Can you get changed?" he asked. "Yeah. Just call everyone and tell them that its happening and call the hospital and Stephanie." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. Nikki went to the closet and pulled out some clothes. She changed into her Maternity Fleece Lounge Pants, her Blue Maternity Heathered V-Neck Tee, her Black Maternity French Terry Lounge Hoodie and her Blue and White Slippers. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and walked out of the bedroom. Roman grabbed the hospital bag and rushed out to the car. He came in and grabbed his phone and keys.

"Lets go." He said. Nikki sighed. "Calm down and breathe." She told him, Roman did so and he relaxed and they headed out to the car and got in and Roman headed off to the hospital. "Have the contractions started yet?" Roman asked. "No but they will be any minute now." She said. Roman nodded and just drove to the hospital hoping to get there soon. They were stopped at a red light when Nikki held her hand out. "Hand" she said, Roman handed her his hand and she squeezed it tight making him wince as she rode out her first set of contractions. "Breathe baby, remember the breathing techniques." Roman said, Nikki nodded and breathed through the pain. Roman finally got them to the hospital and they went up to the delivery floor. He checked them in and they were taken to their private delivery room, Nikki laid on the bed as the nurse Maria hooked up all the monitors to her.

She had a heart monitor on for herself and for the baby. She had a central line for fluids and meds. "Dr. McMahon will be here shortly, but can you tell me when your water broke?" Maria asked Nikki. "About an hour ago." She said. "Okay and what were you doing when the water broke?" she asked. "I had just gotten out of the shower." She said. "Okay then. How far apart are the contractions?" Maria asked. Nikki looked at Roman. "About ten minutes now." He answered. Nikki nodded in agreement. "And when is your due date?" Maria asked. "Three days ago." She said. "Oh so you're overdue then." Maria noted Nikki and Roman nodded. "Okay then." She said. At that moment Dr. McMahon walked in and smiled at the couple. "How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay for now, ready for him to be born." Nikki said, Steph smiled. "How's the pain?" she asked. "Its okay for now." Nikki answered. "Okay then." Steph said. "Are you planning on any drugs?" she asked, Nikki sighed. "No….I don't want them." She said. "Okay then." Stephanie said. "I'll be back in a minute or so to check your dilation." She said before leaving. "I just got a text everyone is here." Roman informed his girl. "By everyone you mean?" she asked. "Well my parents, my cousins, Seth, Dean, John, Nicole, Randy, Brie." Roman said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "Shit." She said. "Yeah I know. I'll go give them an update when Stephanie checks you over." He said, Nikki nodded. Steph came back in and Nikki changed into a gown, it was so humiliating.

She got onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her, Stephanie smiled and looked to see how far along Nikki was. "Well?" Nikki asked her doctor. "You're at about five centimetres which is good. You're half way there." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Roman leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going to go tell everyone the progress" he said, Nikki nodded. "Can you bring me back a Gatorade?" she asked, Roman nodded and smiled.

He left the room and went down to the family waiting room. He smiled when Leila ran up to him, he picked her up and kissed her.

"SO how is she?" John asked. "She's good. The doctor just checked her over and she's at five centimetres which is good." He said, John smiled. He was glad his sister was okay. "She's refused any drugs" he said. "Yeah I figured she would." John said, Roman nodded.

"Can I go see her?" John asked. "Yeah sure, I have to go get her a drink anyway." He said. John smiled and headed into his sisters room.

He walked in and saw her grabbing the railing tight in her hands and her face was screwed up in pain. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"You're doing great." John told her, Nikki opened her eyes and breathed through the pain.

John smiled when the contraction was over and he caressed her face. "You're going to be fine." He said, Nikki sighed and nodded.

"Thankyou for coming." She said. "I'll always be here." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You know I would ask you to be here for the birth but Roman wouldn't like it." She said. "Its OK Sis…..This is his child I completely understand." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She suddenly started crying.

"Sis, its okay." He said, she was always emotional when in pain. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asked, John's eyes went wide. "Of course I do why?" he asked, Nikki sighed. "Just wondering." She said. John sighed.

"You're going to make an amazing mom, this baby boy is lucky to have you as his mommy." He said, Nikki smiled at him, John leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Roman walked in and smiled at them. "I'll leave you two to it." John said, Nikki smiled at him.

Roman walked over and handed Nikki her drink and she drank some of it down. "You feeling okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her. He couldn't wait for their baby to be born, he really couldn't. He was excited to be a daddy again.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki groaned as she laid on her side and a strong contraction ripped through her whole body. Roman held her hand and rubbed her back as she groaned in pain, it hurt her so bad, she was at about eight centimetres dilated and she was moving along but not fast enough for her liking. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted to be able to hold her son in her arms. "Good job baby." Roman said as Nikki relaxed once the contraction was over, Nikki sighed and laid there, she knew the next one wouldn't be too far away. They were killing her, she had wished now that she had taken some sort of pain relief, but right now it was too late to take anything. The baby was coming soon and the doctor didn't want any drugs to affect him. The door opened and Stephanie walked in and checked over Nikki's monitors.

"Everything is going to plan right now." She said. "I do want to do an ultrasound just to check on the baby's positioning." She said. "Is that okay?" she asked, Nikki nodded and moved to lay on her back. "Yeah sure." She said, she lifted up her gown and Steph had a look at the baby. She smiled as she pressed some buttons. "Everything is perfect, he is making his way down, I would say about another hour and you will be in delivery mode." She said, Nikki nodded and Roman smiled. "I'll be back shortly." Stephanie said before leaving. "Is everyone still here?" she asked, Roman nodded. "Yeah. They don't want to leave until he is born." Roman said. "Is Leila okay?" she asked. "Yeah she's asleep baby, everything is under control. Just focus on you and the baby." Roman said, Nikki nodded. "Have you given any thought to the name?" Nikki asked, she was letting Roman name their son because he wanted a traditional Samoan name and she had no idea what to name him. "Yeah I have a name in mind, but I need to see him to know if it fits him or not." Roman said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Oh god." She moaned. "Another one?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded.

Roman took her hand and Nikki groaned loudly and breathed trying to get through the contraction. Roman winced as Nikki squeezed his hand, this was intense. He never thought he would ever see Nikki in so much pain and he hated it, he wanted to make the pain go away for her, he really did but he couldn't. This was something that all mothers had to go through to have kids, he couldn't believe Nikki had already done this once before it was insane. Nikki fell back onto the bed and Roman looked at her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I need to push." She said, the feeling to push was overwhelming. "Okay." Roman said, he pressed the button for the nurse and Maria came in. "What is it?" she asked. "She wants to push." Roman told her Maria nodded. "Wait, not yet. I'll get Dr. McMahon in here." She said, she ran out the room and came back a few minutes later with Stephanie, Steph got organised and sat at the end of the bed and put Nikki's feet up in stirrups.

"Roman do you want to get in the bed behind her and hold her hands?" she asked, Roman nodded and got into the bed and held onto Nikki's hands. "You're right its definitely time to push." Stephanie said, Nikki sighed as she rested against Roman's frame. "Okay Nikki you know the drill I want you to take a deep breath and push and make sure you hold it for ten seconds okay?" Stephanie asked, Nikki nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Steph encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Stephanie said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Steph told her. Nikki fell back against Roman's body breathing heavily. "Good job, I can see the top of his head." Stephanie said, Roman wiped down Nikki's sweaty face. He knew she was in so much pain but she wanted to get through this. "Okay are you ready to push again?" Stephanie asked her patient.

Nikki nodded. "Yes" she said, Steph smiled. "Good." She said, Nikki took a deep breath. "Okay push!" Steph encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Steph said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Steph told her. Nikki fell back against Roman's body breathing heavily. Roman smiled and kissed her neck. "You're doing so great baby." He said, Nikki sighed. "It hurts" she said. "I know baby I know. But you have to go through this to meet our son." Roman said, Nikki nodded. That was all she wanted to meet her son. "You're nearly there Nikki, one more push and he should be here." Steph said, Nikki looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "Really. He wants to meet his mommy and daddy." Steph said, Nikki smiled. She wanted to meet him so much.

"Ready?" Steph asked her Nikki nodded. She wanted to meet her son. "Okay push!" Steph encouraged her. Nikki groaned loudly and pushed. "Hold it." Steph said. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. And breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki fell back against Roman's body breathing heavily. They suddenly heard a loud wail and Stephanie lifted up their son. Nikki automatically started crying and Roman even shed some tears, Nikki turned her head to him and Roman kissed her softly. "You did it." He said, Nikki smiled. Stephanie looked at Roman. "Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked, Roman nodded he jumped off the bed and cut the cord and looked at his son. "He's amazing." He said, Nikki smiled. Stephanie cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him over to Nikki.

Nikki cried as she looked into her son's eyes. He was so amazing and he looked so much like Roman it was so amazing. "I can't believe it." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him. "He's here baby." Nikki said, Roman nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe that their son was finally there in the flesh. He bent down and kissed Nikki then their son. "So what's this little guys name?" Maria asked she needed it for his hospital bands. "Kai Anthony Reigns." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him. "Perfect." Nikki said, Roman smiled and kissed her. He was so happy their son was there.

"You should take him to meet everyone." She said. "Can I?" he asked, Nikki nodded and smiled and she handed Kai over to Roman and he left the room. He went to the family waiting room and smiled.

He walked in and everyone looked at him. "Oh my god." Elaine said, everyone got up and went over to them and looked at the baby. They were so smitten by him. "He looks like you." Dean said, Roman smiled. "Yeah he does. He's amazing." He said.

"What's his name?" Nicole asked, Roman smiled. "Kai Anthony Reigns." He said, "They're just cleaning Nikki up and everything and then you can all go and see her if you like." He said.

"Yeah sure. We'll come in soon." Bob said, Roman nodded and left with Kai and went back to Nikki.

He walked in and she was all cleaned up and back into her normal clothes, he knew she would feel much more comfortable in them.

"You should try feeding him, see if he will latch on." Maria said, Nikki nodded. She and Roman had thought about it and decided to breast feed, it was the right thing to do. She hated that her breasts may go saggy but this was for their son and there was always surgery to fix that. Nikki pulled down her top and pushed Kai's mouth to her nipple, he smacked his lips a little.

"Come on baby have some milk." She urged him, Kai looked at his mom and he opened his mouth and latched onto her nipple and started sucking, Nikki smiled.

"Does that hurt?" Roman asked, Nikki laughed. "No, you've sucked on them before." She said, Roman blushed. "Yeah but he's really going at it." Roman said. "I know, but its fine." She said Roman smiled.

"I was thinking when we get home I could pump my milk that way you could feed him, it's a great bonding thing." Nikki said, Roman nodded. "Sure baby that sounds good. I want to bond with him." He said, Nikki smiled. Roman leaned down and kissed her.

He was so happy that their son was there in the flesh. He never thought that kids were in his future or a relationship but Nikki, Leila and Kai where his everything and he never wanted to live a day without them by his side.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	20. Taking Kai Home

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A/N: For those who are wondering Kai's name is pronounced K-EYE**

**A WEEK LATER**

"You're all set to go home." Stephanie told Nikki. "Kai is doing really well he is feeding well and everything looks fine with him and the same with you." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Stephanie smiled. "Now you know everything there is to know about post pregnancy and everything. You've helped parent's through this before so it will be good." She said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I know the drill." She said. Stephanie smiled. "I will see you in five weeks for yours and Kai's check-up. But that's pretty much just a check in to see how you are and everything. You will be fine I am sure." She said, Nikki smiled.

"You are all signed out and have all the paper work and everything and you're good to go." Stephanie said, Nikki smiled and stood up and hugged her. "Thankyou for everything." She said. "No worries." Stephanie said as she left the room.

Nikki looked through her bag and found something to wear for the day and she had a shower and got dressed. She dressed in her Grey Lounge Gauchos, her Black Jersey Hi-Lo Top and her Black and White Classic Flip-Flops.

She did her hair and put on some makeup and she packed her things up. The nurse came in with Kai and she smiled seeing her son. She picked him up and held him close.

She laid him down on her bed and he got him changed for the day she changed him into his Dallas Cowboys 'I May Be Small But I'm A Huge Cowboys Fan' Creeper, his Grey and Navy Blue Waffle-Knit Pull-On Pants and his Dallas Cowboys Infant Bootie Slippers. She laid him down into his little crib and smiled at him. She grabbed her phone.

"Lets see where daddy is shall we?" she asked him. She dialled Roman's number and waited for an answer.

**"Hello?" **Roman answered. **"Hey baby." **She said. **"Oh hey."** He said. Nikki smiled. **"What time will you be here to get me?"** Nikki asked.

**"About twenty minutes. Training just ended so I need a shower and I need to get changed and I will be by to get you guys."** He said. **"Okay baby." **She said. Roman smiled. **"Okay love you." **He said ending the call.

Nikki hung up and sighed. "20 Minutes buddy and then we can go home and see your room and everything." She said as she picked up Kai again and walked him around the room. Twenty minutes went by and Roman walked in. Nikki smiled at him and she went over to him and kissed him.

"You ready to go?" Roman asked Nikki nodded and smiled. "Definitely." She said, Roman smiled. He grabbed everything and Nikki was made to sit in the wheelchair and they left.

They got out to the car and Nikki strapped Kai into his seat and smiled at him and kissed him. She got into the front and Roman leaned over and kissed her.

"I can't wait to get you guys home." He said, Nikki smiled. "We have to make a stop though." Roman said, Nikki frowned. "Where?" she asked.

"To get Leila. I know its not my night by Eva called she's got a modelling job tonight and she needs me to watch Leila." He said, Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said, Roman smiled and drove over to Eva's place. They got there and he got out and knocked on the door. Eva answered and smiled.

"She's just putting her shoes on." Eva said, Roman nodded and waited in the hall. "So is Nikki here?" Eva asked. "Yeah and the baby. I just picked them up from the hospital." He said. "Oh cool." Eva said.

"Can I come see him?" she asked. "Yeah sure." Roman said, they headed out to the car with Leila and Leila got in and Roman took Kai out and handed him over to Eva which Nikki didn't like one bit she hated it.

Eva held onto the baby and smiled. "He looks so much like you he's adorable." She said, Roman smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So what's his name?" she asked.

"Kai Anthony." He said, Eva smiled. She handed Kai back over and Roman strapped him in. Eva said goodbye to Leila and they headed off. They got home and Nikki got out and took Kai inside and up to his room.

She smiled as he was asleep in her arms. She put him in his bassinet and she took the monitor and went into the bedroom to unpack her things. Roman walked in and went over to her and held her from behind and Nikki shrugged him off.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Nothing I just don't wanna be hugged right now." She said, Roman sighed.

He sat on the bed and looked at her. "Something is bugging you. So just tell me." He said, Nikki sighed. "I didn't appreciate you letting Eva hold Kai." She said. Roman frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't want her near our son Roman." Nikki told him.

"I don't like her and I never will. We have never been friends or even cordial to one another and its never going to happen. I don't want her hands on my son." She said. Roman sighed. "Our son and are you forgetting that she is Leila's mom?" he asked.

"Yeah her mom not Kai's mom and as your girlfriend you should respect my wishes and keep her away from him in future. I don't want her near him." She said, Roman shook his head.

"You're being ridiculous right now. She held him for five minutes she's not diseased or anything. You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"Yeah well I don't want her near him again. Understand me?" she asked. Roman shook his head. "No I don't." he said. "Okay let me put it in simple terms for you. How would you feel if I was to let Phil hold Kai and bond with him?" she asked, Roman's eyes went wide.

"Well that's different." He said. "How? Its still an ex." She said. Roman sighed and finally realised that what she was saying was the truth. It was the exact same thing and he couldn't believe it.

"You're right. I am sorry." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't like being the bitchy mom but he's my baby and I don't want anything happening to him so I am a little protective." She said, Roman nodded.

"I know baby and I love you for it I was a dick. From now on I won't let Eva near him." He said. Nikki smiled and nodded and leaned over and kissed him. "Thankyou." She said, Roman smiled.

He was glad their little fight ended he hated fighting with her especially when this was meant to be a happy time. He didn't want any drama.

He just wanted to be happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	21. Kai's Christening

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**MONTHS LATER**

Kai was now three months old and today was his christening. Roman had pretty much begged Nikki to get him christened she wasn't sure it was the best thing to do for their son but she had relented when she saw how much it meant to Roman and to Roman's family. So they had panned a nice day for the christening and afterwards everyone would come back to the house for some food and just to celebrate. Nikki had pretty much planned the whole thing on her own because Roman had been busy with the playoffs coming up so she was at home with Kai and trying to plan a great christening for their son. She couldn't believe he was already three months old it was insane how quickly he had grown, she thought about and in another three months she would be back at work and she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted anymore.

She had been thinking about it a lot and she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the hospital job. She didn't want to be stuck in long surgeries instead of home with her son and boyfriend. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of what she wanted to do. She hadn't discussed this with Roman yet because she knew what he would say. He wanted her to stay at home and be a stay at home mom. She wasn't sure that was her though. She was looking for a balance but she wasn't sure she had one. She shook her head from her thoughts as she sat in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup for the day. She wanted to look presentable. She still wasn't sure Roman's mom liked her very much. It was just a feeling she got from the woman. She finished her hair and makeup and went into the bedroom and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Ruched Faux-Wrap Dress, her Black Peep-Toe High Heels, her Jet Pearl & Crystal Cluster Bib Necklace, her Jet Pearl & Crystal Multirow Bracelet and her Jet Pearl and Simulated Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her Bridget Quilted Clutch and headed downstairs. She walked downstairs and smiled. Roman was dressed nicely in his suit and Leila was in her pretty floral dress. She placed her clutch down and went over to her boyfriend and kissed him before going over to the highchair and taking Kai out of it. "I'm going to get him ready." She said Roman nodded. "I'll go check on mom and dad." He said, Nikki nodded. Roman's parent's had been staying with them for a few weeks now and Nikki was kinda over them being here, but she didn't want to say anything.

She took Kai up to the nursery and laid him down on the change table and got him ready for the day. She changed his diaper and dressed him in his Blue Velvet 4 Piece Suit Set, which came with the pants, shirt, vest and tie. She also dressed him in his Navy Blue Hooded Cotton Sweater and his Baby Boys Pre-Walker Trainers. Once he was dressed Nikki styled his hair up into a little Mohawk. He had a thick head of hair already, much like his daddy. She grabbed the diaper bag and headed back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Simone, Roman's mom and Douglas Roman's dad standing there. Simone walked over and took Kai from Nikki and smiled at him. Nikki went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Ready?" she asked as she sipped her drink. Roman nodded and smiled.

Nikki took Kai back and they headed out the door. Nikki strapped her son into the car and she got in along with Leila, Roman, Simone and Douglas. They got in and Roman drove them over to the church. They got there and got out and headed inside. They met up with Shawn the minister and they were ready for the ceremony to begin. Nikki had requested not so much god references in this. She didn't want that. "Friends and Family of Kai. Roman and Nikki have invited us today to take part in a ceremony which welcomes their baby into their family unit, and into the wider family of their relatives and friends. And while the birth of their baby has meant great joy for them, this joy is not unmixed. The responsibility of this child's life and happiness is in their hands. From now on, much of their life will involve caring for their baby, guiding his development, nurturing his growth as a responsible human being. Just as they have invited you here to share their happiness and their joy, so Roman and Nikki also ask you to share their responsibility, realizing that the more love this child receives, the more he will be able to give love to other. The more people make up his world, the richer his world will be." Shawn said. Nikki and Roman smiled.

Next came the rose petal ceremony. John and Nicole stepped up and smiled. John went first and showered Kai with the white rose petals.

"As the petals of the white rose symbolize innocence, may Kai's ideals and heart remain untarnished and ever pure, with the wonders of childhood innocence forever his." Shawn said, Nicole went next and showered him with Yellow rose petals.

"May the petals of the yellow rose foreshadow the friends and the friendships, steadfast and unwavering, that will bless him in the years ahead." Shawn said, Roman went next showering him with Pink rose petals.

"The pink rose and his petals speak of the tender love and compassion his spirit will know. The love that knows no bounds." Shawn said and lastly Nikki showered him with red petals.

"And as always, may the passion of the red rose forever kindle the fire in his heart for both life itself and for all the passions he will find there." Shawn said.

Nikki smiled. "May you know blessings in your life that your father and I have had in ours." She said, Roman smiled. "Friends and family, please welcome our son Kai." He said, they all smiled at them. Nikki and Roman both looked down at Kai.

"To this child, as to all children, we make these pledges - We will recognise your worth as a person, and help you to strengthen your sense of belonging to the human family. We will give you our love so that you may grow with trust in yourself and in other people. We will respect your right to be yourself and at the same time help you to understand the rights of others. We will encourage you always to search for the truth. We will give you the opportunity to develop your own understanding of life, and a respect for all living beings." they spoke together.

"The bond between parents and their children is very strong, but the support and encouragement of others is vital for the development of this child. And important tradition in our culture on this occasion is the responsibility accepted by the Godparents. Roman and Nikki have chosen Godparents for their child for whom they have the highest regard. Godparents should be willing to take a special and lifelong interest in the moral and ethical development of their God Child. As you accept the role of a Godparent, you are agreeing to be an adult friend to Kai, to whom he can turn for loving support and guidance as he grows. Will you accept this commitment and responsibility? Will you be kind to Kai? Help to look after him? And surround him with love and affection?" Shawn asked.

Nicole and John smiled. "We will." They said, Nikki and Roman smiled at them, they had made the best choice for the godparent's.

"We, the Godparents, agree to reserve a special place in our hearts for Kai. To offer him our support whenever possible." John and Nicole spoke together. They both lit a candle and smiled. "As I light this candle, I confirm that I am part of Kai's personal family. Kai may always turn to me for guidance, comfort and love." they both spoke. Nikki and Roman smiled at them so happy.

"In our contact with Kai let us make it our responsibility to show by our action what it is to live life with integrity, honesty, fairness and love towards fellow human beings. Being aware of how interrelated our lives are, let us show Kai that a good life is one where each of us is strengthened by the affection and friendship of others. May we all benefit from our involvement with this child, and with each other. I congratulate Roman and Nikki on the birth of their baby, and the God Parents on their willingness to share with them the care and concern for the welfare of Kai. May his life be filled with the good things of life, and in particular with the love and laughter of those who make up his world." Shawn spoke ending the ceremony.

Nikki and Roman smiled, their son was christened and surrounded by love, that's all they ever wanted for him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	22. Big Fight

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**WEEKS LATER**

Roman walked into Kai's nursery and sighed seeing Nikki sitting on the rocking chair rocking Kai to sleep.

"Baby are you going to get ready soon?" he asked. Nikki looked up at him and saw him dressed in his suit.

Nikki sighed and looked back down at Kai. "I don't think I'm going to go." She said, Roman groaned. He knew this was going to happen.

"Baby. You promised you would come. This is the last team thing for the season." He said, tonight the team was having their awards dinner, it was a special night for Roman and the guys and it was annoying that Nikki didn't want to be there for him and with him. "I don't want to leave him." She said.

Roman sighed. "Baby my mother is here, she is going to take excellent care of him. You can trust her." Roman said. "Please baby?" he asked her Nikki sighed. "Fine." She said. She got up and put Kai in his crib and kissed him.

She stormed past Roman and he sighed. Now his girl was in a mood. He was over it. Every time they planned on going out somewhere Nikki never wanted to leave Kai and it was annoying to Roman.

He understood where she was coming from though. He didn't want to leave him either but they needed adult time as well. He left the nursery and went into the bedroom and saw Nikki sitting down doing her hair and makeup.

"You look beautiful." He said. "Whatever." She said, Roman sighed and left her alone. Nikki finished up her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Blue Beaded Floor Length dress. The dress featured a ruched V-neck bust with sparkling beadwork, illusion panels and a brooch at the empire waist. Brilliantly beaded shoulder straps formed a T in back for an alluring look to the open back gown.

She also dressed in her Black and Blue Round Toe Cloth Shiny Platform Pumps, her Silver Diamond Circle Bangle Bracelet and her Sterling Silver Diamond Hoop Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her Black Woven Minaudier Clutch and headed downstairs. She walked down and saw Simone feeding Kai. She went over to her son and kissed him. "Be good for grandma." She said, Roman smiled at her. "You look great." He said.

"Uh huh." She said, Roman sighed. They headed out the door and got into the car. The driver drove them over to the hotel where the ceremony was taking place.

"Are you going to be in a mood all night?" Roman asked her, Nikki shrugged. "I don't know." She said, Roman sighed. They got to the hotel and saw the red carpet.

They got out and Roman took Nikki's hand and she put on a fake smile for the cameras as she posed with Roman. They posed for some pictures and had a small interview.

"So you two just had a child together is that right?" the interviewer asked. Nikki and Roman smiled. "Yes, he is four months old and is amazing." She said, the guy smiled.

"Is there any plans on getting married in the future?" he asked. Nikki laughed. "No. No plans. We're happy with where we are at right now. We have an amazing life." Nikki said, the guy smiled.

"And more kids?" he asked. "We definitely want more kids, but not yet we want to enjoy Kai for now." Nikki said, the guy smiled.

"Thankyou." He said and Nikki and Roman headed inside. They went to the bar and grabbed a drink each and then mingled. Nikki saw her brother and Nicole and she walked over to them.

"Wow you came." John said. Nikki nodded. "Trust me. I didn't want to." She said, John shook his head. "You have to have adult time sis or you'll go nuts." He said, Nikki shrugged.

"Where's Roman?" John asked "Around somewhere. I don't know." She said, John looked at her and frowned, something was going on with them.

Nikki looked around for the table and she sat down and sipped her drink. Roman saw her and sighed. He went over to her and sat down with her.

"Are you going to enjoy yourself?" he asked. "Not really, I would rather be home right now then here with you and these people." She said. "These people are my friends." He said.

"Yes Roman, your friends. Not mine." She said. Roman shook his head. "You know since you've given birth you've turned into a right bitch." He said.

"Thanks for that. Really." She said, Roman shook his head.

"I can't fucking win with you. Sometimes I don't even know why we're together." He said, Nikki looked at him. "You think that?" she asked.

"Yes I do. It seems all we do lately is disagree on everything and I hate it." He said. Nikki nodded.

"Fine I'll make things easier for you." She said. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "Just that. I'll make everything easier for you Roman. We're done." She said, Roman's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. "We're over, broken up. If you don't know why you're with me then what's the point of staying together?" she asked.

"I'll leave tomorrow with my son." She snapped. Roman looked at her. "Don't do this. Don't break this family up." He said.

"I didn't you did. When you told me you don't know why you're with me. Who wants to be with someone who says that?" she asked.

"I'm done with you." She snapped. She got up and stormed out of the hotel.

Roman sighed and sat there. He couldn't believe what had just happened and he couldn't even go after her, he had to stay for the awards.

He couldn't believe she had broken up with her. He was lost and he didn't know what to do now. He loved Nikki but things were weird between them.

He wanted to fix things but he didn't know where to start.

**HOURS LATER**

Roman got home and sighed. He closed the door behind him and went in search of his girlfriend.

He looked in the nursery and found that Kai wasn't there and he checked the bedroom Nikki was gone as well.

He headed downstairs and went to his mom's room. He woke her up and she looked at him. "What's wrong son?" she asked Roman. "Where's Nikki and Kai?" he asked.

"Isn't she in bed? She said she was going to sleep." She said, Roman sighed. "No." he said as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "What happened son?" Simone asked.

"We had a fight and I told her that I didn't know why I was still with her. She was upset and angry and she broke things off with me. I feel horrible but she's gone and she's taken Kai with her. I don't know where she would go." He said. Simone sighed and patted his back. She felt horrible for her son. So horrible.

**MEANWHILE**

Nikki laid Kai down in his crib in his nursery. What no one knew was that she didn't sell her condo she had kept it and had a nursery there because she knew that things with Roman would fall apart.

They always did, that's why she was picking fights with him, making it happen sooner rather than later.

She didn't want to stick around and be really happy and things not turn out the way she wanted them too. So she decided to end it now.

She never knew that Roman would ever feel that way about her but things just weren't going well for them lately. She felt so depressed sometimes.

That's why she never wanted to go out anywhere it was because she was feeling self-conscious about herself and she didn't want anyone to look at her.

It didn't help that Roman's mother was there talking to her about getting into shape and judging everything she did for Kai. She wanted the woman gone. She didn't like her and Simone didn't like Nikki either.

Nikki left Kai to sleep and she went to her room and laid down and instantly fell asleep. She saw her phone light up with messages and missed calls and she knew it was Roman but she didn't care right now.

Right now she wanted some time away from Roman before they ended things for good. Tomorrow she would go to the house and pack her things. Roman didn't want her there then she would leave.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki picked up Kai and smiled. "Lets go say goodbye to daddy." She said, she headed down to her car and she strapped Kai in before getting in and driving over to the house. She got there and took Kai out and headed inside.

"Oh thank god, where the hell have you been?" Roman asked as he took Kai into his arms.

"Around." She said shrugging. She headed upstairs and she grabbed her suitcases and things and started packing her clothes away. Roman watched her and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "Packing my shit. We're done Roman so I'm not living here anymore. I don't want to be around you." She said, Roman sighed.

"I wasn't thinking last night baby. I was wrong and I am so sorry." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Don't lie. You feel that way and its fine. If you don't want to be with me I am not going to fucking force you." She said. "Where are you staying?" he asked her. "Around." She said. "Where?" he asked.

"My condo. I didn't sell it. I kept it because I knew something like this was going to happen." She said, Roman was shocked.

"I've been through this before Roman, they all get sick and tired of me eventually." She said, Roman shook his head.

"What is going on with us?" he asked. "Nothing anymore. We're over and done with." She said.

"But I don't want us to be over and done with. What is going on here really?" he asked her.

"Nothing Roman. You didn't want me around so I am leaving." She said, Roman sighed. He went over to her and made her stop.

"I love you and I am not giving up on us so easily." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Maybe you should. I am not good enough for you. Ask your mother. She tells me all the time that I am not good enough to be the mother of your child or even your girlfriend. So ask her what's going on." She said, Roman looked at her.

"My mother says that?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "All the time. I am sick of hearing it. That I am not good enough that I am not pretty enough that I'm not a good enough mother." She said, Roman shook his head. "I never knew." He said.

"I know but it hurts Roman." She said. Roman sighed and held her. "I am so sorry. I am sorry about last night and I am so sorry about my mother. Its not right." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I love you baby. I never want to be without you. But things have changed and we need to work on them. We need to get back to how we were before Kai came along." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"You want that?" she asked. "Definitely. I love you babe." He said. "I love you too. Things have just been hard on me." She said.

"I know and I understand so we will work on it and sort things out. As for my mother she is going home. We don't need her you're an amazing mother." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She was so lucky to have such an amazing man in her life.

He was everything to her and she never knew a man so great before he truly cared about her and she realised that now.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	23. Therapy

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Nikki and Roman were going to their first therapy appointment.

After everything that went down the other day they had decided that they needed to speak to someone about their problems and get some professional advice. Nikki was a little weary about opening up to a stranger but she wanted her relationship with Roman to work and she had to do this.

She wanted things to go back to how they were before Kai was born. She sat in the kitchen feeding Kai his breakfast when Roman walked in. He walked over to Nikki and kissed her on the cheek and then did the same to Kai.

"Let me feed him, you go get ready." He said, Nikki smiled. She got up and went up to the bedroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and she grabbed her clothes and got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Cuffed Denim Capris, her Black Embellished Striped Tank, her Pointelle Cardigan Sweater, her Gladiator High Heels, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Fringe Pendant, her Gold Tone Bangle Bracelet and her Gold Tone Linear Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she grabbed her phone and her Cara Satchel bag and headed downstairs. She put her phone and bag down on the counter. "He's all done." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Let me go get him ready then." She said, Roman smiled at her.

She took Kai and took him up to the nursery and got him dressed for the day. She dressed him in his Navy and Red Fire Truck Mock-Layer Tee, his Navy and Red Striped Poplin Shortalls and his Sneaker Crib Shoes. Once he was dressed Nikki placed his pacifier in his mouth, she grabbed the diaper bag and picked Kai up and they headed downstairs. She placed the diaper bag on the counter and passed Kai over to Roman.

He took him and smiled. Nikki went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice for Kai and a bottle of milk. She heated it up and placed it in the bottle bag and put it in the diaper bag. "Ready to go?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She grabbed her bag and her phone and she headed out the door. Roman strapped Kai into his seat and they got in and headed off. "So Randy and Brie are okay watching him?" Roman asked as he drove. "Yep." Nikki said, Roman smiled. He hoped this therapy would work for them he really did.

He pulled up at Randy's and Randy and Brie came out. Nikki hugged them both and got Kai out and handed him over to Brie. "He just had breakfast so he shouldn't be hungry but there is a bottle of juice and milk in the bag." She said, Brie smiled. "No worries. We have this under control." Brie said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks for doing this." She said.

"No worries." Randy said, Nikki smiled and hugged him and Brie and kissed Kai goodbye before getting back into the car. Roman did the same and he drove them off to the therapists office.

They got there and parked and headed inside. Roman signed them in and they sat down and they waited for their names to be called. "Nikki and Roman?" a woman asked, they got up and headed into the office and sat down on the couch.

Roman took Nikki's hand in his own. "I am Dr. Wells, I am here to help you. So lets spend today getting to know one another." She said. "So why did you feel like you needed to come in for couples therapy?" Sydney asked. Nikki and Roman sighed.

"We've been going through some tough times recently arguing all the time and we need to work on our relationship." Roman said. "How long have you been together?" Sydney asked Roman and Nikki thought. "About eighteen months." She said. "And have things been good before now?" she asked. "They were great, we hardly ever argued." Roman said. "So what changed?" Sydney asked. "I guess the birth of our son." Nikki said.

"Oh you have a child together?" she asked, they nodded. "Kai, he is four months old." Nikki said. "Since he was born things haven't been the same." Nikki said.

"In what way?" Sydney asked. "All ways, we're not as close as we used to be. We used to spend a lot of time together at night just talking and being a couple but now it just doesn't happen." Roman said.

"Its hard, Kai takes up a lot of my time and by the end of the day I am just so tired all I want to do is take a bath and go to bed. I don't want to deal with anything else. Its just draining." She said.

Roman sighed. "And I haven't been around during the day because of my own busy schedule with the team but now that the season is over I have about four months off and I want to get us back on track." Roman said, Sydney nodded. "And the intimacy?" Sydney asked.

"We haven't been intimate since Kai was born." Nikki admitted. It had been hard four months of no sex with Roman. "Is there a reason?" Sydney asked. "I've tried, believe me I have." Roman said. "Nikki?" Sydney asked, Nikki shrugged.

"Its several things I guess." She said. "Like?" Sydney asked. "Being tired and worn out with Kai all day and not feel up to it and then there's the self conscious thing." She said.

"I just didn't want him to see my body until I was back into the shape I was in before the baby and yes I am nearly there but I am not there yet. I just don't want him to not like what he sees when we're naked. I don't want him to be repulsed by me and never want to be with me again." She said.

"I hate that we haven't been intimate I love sex with him. I do. But I was just worried about how I was going to look." She said. Roman sighed.

"You look amazing baby. You had Kai four months ago and you look incredible." He said, "I want you to believe that. I didn't fall in love with you because of your body I fell in love with you because of you." He said. "And I understand that you're not going to automatically bounce back, you had a child. That's not an easy thing to do." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"I'm sorry I was just worried. I didn't want you to look at me and feel disgusted or anything." She said. "That could and would never happen. I love you." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"I love you too." She said, Roman smiled. "I think we've made some great progress but I do think we should continue to have weekly appointments to make sure that you don't get into as many fights." Sydney said.

"Are you both okay with that?" Sydney asked. "Definitely." Nikki said and Roman agreed.

They both wanted their relationship back to where it was, they really did.

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki sighed as she did her hair and makeup. Today was her first day back at work and she was excited for it but she really didn't want to leave Kai behind.

She was at least glad that Roman would be home with their son instead of a stranger or putting him in day care. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Grace White Cotton Blend Shirt, her Shaping Black Formal Serge Suit, her Pointed Toe Patent Leather Pumps, her Fashion Round Ring Silver Plated Necklace, her Fashion 925 Silver Round Bracelet and her Beautiful White Silver Plated Earrings. Once she was dressed she put some perfume on and grabbed her phone and her Soft Black Leather Hobo Handbag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Roman feeding Kai and Leila eating breakfast. Nikki smiled and kissed her man and her baby good morning and she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You look nice." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said, Roman smiled at her and watched her drink her coffee.

"I've pumped all the milk so he should be set for the day." Nikki said, Roman nodded. Nikki went over to her son and kissed him. "Be good for daddy baby. I'm gonna miss you." She said kissing him again. Roman smiled.

"Have a good day and I'll see you when you get home." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded and kissed Roman on the lips. "Ready Leila?" she asked her. Leila smiled at her and she said goodbye to her dad and brother and she and Nikki left.

They got into the car and Nikki dropped Leila off at school before heading to the hospital. She got there and parked and headed to her office. She walked in and sighed seeing all the paper work piled up on her desk with patients files there marked urgent.

She looked through them and It was pretty much going to be surgery after surgery and she sighed she didn't know if she was ready for that right now.

That was going to be a long day for her in the operating room.

She sighed and sat down and went through the other files trying to determine which files were more important than the other's there was so much to get through and Nikki was only one woman she couldn't do it all.

She sat down and grabbed her phone and looked at a picture of Roman and Kai.

How she wished she was home right now. She began to wonder if this was the right choice. To be back at work already and away from her son and boyfriend.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she thought about her two guys back at home, she wondered what they were getting up to.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

The door opened and Dixie walked in, she smiled at Nikki and Nikki smiled back. "We're so glad to have you back." She said.

"Its good to be back." She said lying. "Are you okay?" Dixie asked Nikki sighed and shook her head. "I'm so sorry." She said. "What?" Dixie asked.

"I thought it would be easy to come back and work but I am sorry I can't." she said.

Dixie sighed. "Your son?" she asked. "Yeah I just can't do this." She said, Dixie nodded.

"You're fired then. You will get a good severance package. Thankyou for your services." Dixie said, Nikki smiled and shook her hand and packed up her office before leaving.

She got back to her car and loaded her boxes in before getting in and headed home.

She just knew that working wasn't right for her just yet.

She didn't know if she would ever be ready but for now she wanted to spend some time with her man and her son.

She got home and parked and headed inside. She walked into the kitchen and dumped her bag and phone and looked around for her man and son, she found them in the media room watching football tapes.

"Hey." Nikki said walking in and sitting down, Roman looked at her as she took Kai.

"What are you doing home?" he asked her. Nikki sighed. "You were right." She said. "About?" he asked.

"I am not ready to go back to work. I want to be home with Kai. I want to be his mommy and just his mommy for a little while longer." She said, Roman smiled.

"Good. What did your boss say?" he asked.

"She fired me. It was amicable. Everything is fine." She said, Roman smiled. "What are you going to do then?" he asked her. Nikki shrugged.

"Be a mom and a girlfriend." She said, Roman smiled. "So that holiday idea can we actually go away?" he asked. Nikki smiled.

"Sure baby where do you want to go?" she asked, Roman shrugged. "I don't know I was thinking Hawaii." He said.

"I can show you around where I'm from and when we want a night alone we can have mom and dad watch the kids. I think it will be nice for a week." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay. Hawaii it is." She said, Roman smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm glad you made this decision baby. I think it's the right one." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Me too. I think I've made the right decision. From now on its just us. Just this family." She said, Roman smiled, he was so glad that she had decided to be a stay at home mom rather than go to work.

He just wanted her home with Kai. He needed a parent to always be around.

He was happy with her decision, very happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	24. Hawaii

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today the family was heading to Hawaii for their week long trip. Roman had made all the arrangements, instead of staying in a hotel he rented a nice home for them to stay in. Nikki was glad because she wasn't a big fan of hotels. She was excited to get to Hawaii. She had never been before and this would be their first vacation together as a couple and as a family so it was going to be amazing. She was up early making sure that she, Roman and both kids had everything they would need for the trip. She just didn't want them to forget about anything. She couldn't wait to get there and start to enjoy her trip with her family. It was going to be amazing. She needed this, it would help her recoup and just get back to the old her. Plus she wanted her and Roman to get back to the way they were before Kai came along.

She didn't blame her son for things going wrong with her and Roman, they had just been busy and stressed so they had drifted apart. She finished packing Kai's things and she went down to the kitchen and saw Leila awake. "Hey sweetie why are you up so early?" she asked her boyfriend's daughter. "Couldn't sleep." Leila said, Nikki nodded. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" she asked. "The flight isn't for a few hours." She said. The flight was at ten am and it was only six. "No thanks." Leila said, Nikki looked at her and sensed something was wrong. She sighed and left her year old alone. She went up to the nursery and saw Kai still asleep so she went to the bedroom and saw Roman asleep and laughed before heading to the bathroom to have a shower and to get ready for the day. She showered and dried off, did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Black Printed-Compression Capris, her White Super-Soft Jersey Henley, her Black Hoodie and her White Wedge Flip-Flops. Once she was dressed she headed over to the bed and sat on the edge. She ran her hand down Roman's face and he twitched a little and woke up. He groaned and looked at his girlfriend. "What?" he asked. "Nothing I just wanted you to wake up." She said, Roman shook his head.

"Well I'm up now." He said. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his body and he kissed her, Nikki moaned into the kiss, Roman was an amazing kisser. They broke apart and smiled at one another. They heard Kai and smiled.

"I've got him." Nikki said, Roman nodded and they got up and went their separate ways, Nikki to Kai and Roman to the bathroom. She went to the nursery and smiled and picked up her son. She laid him down on the change table and changed him for the day.

She changed him into his Grey Waffle-Knit Pull-On Pants, his Grey "I'm On Vacation Every Day" Muscle Tee, his Grey Shawl Collar Cardigan and his Fisherman Sandals. Once he was dressed Nikki picked him up and took him downstairs. She put him in his highchair and made him some oatmeal with mashed bananas and she sat down and fed him. She smiled as he ate.

He was getting so big and he looked exactly like a mini Roman. He had Roman's skin tone, his thick black hair and his eyes. He was so beautiful. Nikki never thought her child would be this beautiful.

Leila walked in and she went to the fridge and grabbed a juice and slammed the door, Nikki sighed. "Leila, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." She snapped. "Watch the tone." Nikki said. "You can't tell me what to do you're not my mom!" Leila shouted at her Nikki was shocked by her.

"Excuse me?" Leila heard Roman ask her. Leila sighed. "Nothing." She said. "No it wasn't nothing it was something what the hell is going on?" he asked. "She's been in a mood all morning and I simply asked her what was wrong and she went nuts." Nikki told him, Roman sighed. "Lei, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing dad." Leila said, Roman sighed. "Baby talk to me." He said. Leila shook her head. "No I don't want to." She said, Roman sighed. "Fine. Go get ready." He told her. Leila sighed and went up to her room.

Nikki rolled her eyes, Roman never wanted to discipline his daughter it was so annoying sometimes. "You okay?" Roman asked her, Nikki sighed. "Fine." She said. Roman looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just don't like that you're a pushover when it comes to her Roman." She said.

"You're her father, discipline her or is her shouting at me okay?" she asked as she wiped off Kai's face. "Of course its not okay." Roman said.

"Then make her see that. Punish her." She said. "I don't like to. I don't get to see her much and I just want to be the good parent." He said, Nikki shook her head. "Well its wrong. You will have to punish Kai at some point and you will do it. I just think its stupid that you have double standards." She said, Roman sighed.

"I don't want to fight about this." He said. "Neither do I. I am just pointing out the fact." She said, she took Kai out of his highchair and held him on her hip. Roman sighed and went over to her. "I love that you care." He said, Nikki smiled. "I always will. I want this family to be perfect." She said, Roman smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll go check on Leila and we should get going soon." He said, Nikki nodded. Roman went up to his daughter's room and sat down with her. "You want to talk to me about anything baby?" he asked her, Leila sighed. "I hate Kai." She said. "Why?" Roman asked. "Everyone loves him and no one loves me anymore." She said, Roman shook his head. "That's not true. We all love you so much. You're a big part of this family. You're his big sister and he's going to need you." Roman said. "Nikki doesn't. She's always with him." Leila said. "Baby Kai is only a little baby and he needs his mommy a lot that's why she is always with him and making sure he has everything he needs. He can't do anything for himself yet." He said, Leila sighed.

"I miss spending time with her just us. We used to go to the salon but we don't anymore." She said. "That's what this holiday is about. Its about us bonding again as a family and it means that Nikki is going to be there to spend time with you." He said. Leila looked at him. "Really?" she asked him. "Really." Roman said, Leila smiled and hugged her dad she was so much happier now that she knew that Nikki was going to spend some time with her.

**HOURS LATER**

Roman pulled the rental car up to the rental home and they got out. Roman took Kai and they headed into the house and looked around. Nikki was in awe it was a stunning home. The graceful and grand estate takes full advantage of the breathtaking panoramic views and is surrounded by a 20 acre Hawaiian archaeological site. With over 10,000 square feet under roof, the gracious interior is an outstanding example of Hawaiian style, combined with a refined European elegance.

The open floor plan includes a grand living room with stunning ocean and island views, a large, professional kitchen with state of the art appliances, a wine room, office, and 6 bedroom suites. The unique middle courtyard features a magnificent 35 foot waterfall that drops into an expansive vanishing edge pool and hot tub.

Relax at the swimming pool cabana as you take in the stunning views or walk to the world-class resorts, restaurants, golf courses and many other amenities that Wailea and Makena has to offer.

It was the perfect place to spend their time together for the next week.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki looked out onto the ocean as she, Roman, Leila and Kai had breakfast together. "So what's the plan for today?" Roman asked.

"Spa day for me and Leila. You and Kai can do what you want." Nikki said, Roman smiled. "Okay cool." He said.

"We might just hang out at the beach." He said, Nikki nodded. "Sounds like fun." She said, Roman smiled. "Tonight we have dinner with mom and dad though." He added. Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. Leila finished her breakfast and went down to the beach.

"I am thinking of doing something radical." She said, Roman looked at her. "Like?" he asked. "I want to change my hair, give it a new style and a new colour." She said, Roman nodded. "Sounds good. Go for it babe." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks." She said.

They finished off breakfast and Nikki went to get ready for the day, she just left her hair as it was, she just ran a comb through it before doing her makeup.

Once her makeup was done she went to the bedroom and got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Purple Gabriella Rocha Hally Dress, her Black Vintage Pointelle Cardigan, her Black Sbicca Jewel Sandals, her Iconic Glitter Heart Two-Row Necklace, her Analog Quilted Heart Dial Watch and her Iconic Black Heart Studs. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her Will You Be Mine Satchel Bag and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen and put her bag on the counter.

Roman walked in carrying Kai and Nikki smiled, she loved seeing them together. "Pass him." She said, Roman smiled and passed Kai over and she took him to get him ready for the day.

She went to the room that was his nursery for the week an she laid him down on the change table and got him dressed for the day.

She dressed him in his Sunglasses Screen Tee, his Blue Poplin Cotton Overalls and his Quiksilver Kids Foundation Cush Flip Flops. Once he was dressed Nikki took him back down to his daddy. Roman took his son and smiled at his girlfriend.

"He will be fine." He said, Nikki sighed. "I hate leaving him." She said. "I know baby but you need to bond with Leila. She misses you." He said. "I know. I'll miss him though. Take care of him." She said. "I will." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed both her boys.

"Leila, lets go." She said, Leila smiled and they headed out to the rental car and got in. Nikki started the car up and put the address into the GPS and she drove off. First they were getting their nails done, then they would get their hair done.

They got to the salon and got out and headed inside. They were seen to immediately and they had a pedicure. "You like it Lei?" Nikki asked her. "Yeah it feels funny though." Leila said, Nikki laughed. "Yeah but sit back and let them take care of you." She said Leila smiled.

She loved these kinds of days. The days where it was just her and Nikki and they were doing girl stuff, like salon treatments and shopping. She wished she could do this kind of stuff with her mom but she was either with Justin, out with friends or cheering.

"So do you like being a big sister?" Nikki asked her. "I do. But I miss these times." She said, Nikki looked over at her. "Before Kai came along we used to do this every week, but now we don't get to do it as much because of Kai." She said.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's hard, Kai is only a baby and its hard for me to be away from him. You wait until you have kids and you'll feel the same way." Nikki said. Leila smiled.

"Do you think you and my daddy will ever get married?" she asked her, Nikki was shocked by the question. "I don't know sweetie. That's a tough one to answer." She said.

"If your daddy was to ask me I think I would say yes." She said. "You love him?" Leila asked. "SO much. He's amazing." Nikki told her Leila smiled.

She hoped her dad would ask Nikki to marry him because she really liked her. She would love for her to be her step mom. They finished off their pedicures and had their manicures, Nikki got a nice French tip done to her already long nails and Leila got her nails painted in a fluoro pink colour.

They finished at the nail salon and went to the hair salon for their appointments. They got there and Nikki went up to the desk and they were taken back right away.

"So what can I do to her hair?" Leila's stylist asked. "No colouring, you can trim it and style it. She's not my daughter so I don't want to be in my boyfriends bad books." She said. "Okay." The stylist said.

"And you?" Nikki's stylist asked. "I want a whole new look. I want a more sleeker look, something layered and I want a darker colour, I was thinking a black violet colour." She said.

"Of course. You will look amazing." The stylist said, Nikki smiled and sat back and let her cut and colour her hair. She didn't take much length off but she thinned the hair out with layers before colouring the hair in the colour Nikki wanted.

Once she was coloured and cut the stylist styled the hair, she straightened it and she was done. Nikki looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked hot. "Thankyou." She said, the stylist smiled.

Nikki paid for her hair and Leila's hair and she and Leila left. They got into the car and Nikki drove them back to the house. They got there and headed inside. Roman was in the kitchen making some lunch. Leila walked in and he smiled seeing her, she looked so happy and beautiful.

"You look beautiful baby." Roman told her. "Thanks daddy." Leila said before running off to her room. Nikki walked in and dropped her bag on the counter and Roman looked at her eye's wide and mouth open.

"So?" she asked him nervously. "You look…" "Look what?" Nikki asked. "Amazing baby. I love it." He said.

"I was worried you were going to come back with a short cut or something but I love this, you look stunning. You're a MILF." He said, Nikki blushed.

"Thanks baby." She said, Roman smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"God I could take you right here right now." He said, Nikki laughed. "I wish baby." She said, Roman smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He was so happy right now.

He felt like the old Nikki and Roman were back, that they were back and stronger and happier than ever.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki smiled down at Kai and she leaned down and kissed his stomach.

He made a little noise and looked up at his mom. She finished changing his diaper and she grabbed his clothes for the night. She dressed him in his Blue Creased Jeans, his White Cotton Shirt, his Navy Blue Wool Cardigan and his Navy Pre-Walker Trainers.

Once he was dressed Nikki grabbed some gel and styled his hair up into a Mohawk and she picked him up.

She grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs, Roman laughed when he saw his son's hair. He took Kai from Nikki and kissed him.

"You gonna get ready?" he asked Nikki. "Yeah I just have to get dressed. My hair and makeup is done." She said, Roman nodded.

Nikki headed back up to the bedroom and she sorted out what she wanted to wear for the night before getting dressed.

She dressed in her White Miss Me Floral Rhinestone Denim Capris, her Taupe and Black Leather Embroidered Top, her Black Cadet Casual Cardigan, her Black Platform Pumps, her Jet Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Flower Necklace, her Jet Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Stretch Bracelet Set and her Jet Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings. She put some perfume on and grabbed her phone and her Auburn Convertible Satchel Bag and headed downstairs.

"Lets go." Roman said, Nikki nodded and smiled. They headed out the door and got into the rental car, strapping Kai in. Roman started the car up and they headed over to his parent's house for dinner.

"Why are you so nervous?" Roman asked. "You know why." Nikki said looking at him. "Your mother hates me." She stated.

"She doesn't hate you." He said. "Yeah right she doesn't think I am good enough for you. She thinks I am like Eva and I am not." She said, Roman sighed.

"She's my mom she's just protective of me. Imagine in twenty or so years when Kai brings a girl home you're going to be the same because you will feel like she's taking him from you." He said. "He's never dating." Nikki said and Roman laughed.

"You get where I'm coming from though. She's just being motherly and protective of me. She doesn't know you well enough yet I kind of sprung you on her. She knew I was dating someone but then the next minute I am announcing that you're pregnant and moving in with me it's a big deal to her. She wanted me to get married before I had another kid." He said. "Do you regret having Kai with me?" Nikki asked him.

"God no. I love the life we have. My mom just has to realise that I am happy with you. That you make me so happy." He said, Nikki smiled. "I make you that happy?" she asked, "Of course." He said.

"Sometimes I don't think I do." She said. "Well I am. I love you. Yes its been tough recently but we're back to how we were. I am happy." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. They got to his parent's house and parked and got out and headed inside.

They walked in and Simone instantly took Kai from Nikki and started smothering him with kisses while James did the same to Leila. "You look different." Simone said looking at Nikki. "Yeah I needed a change." She said.

"Purple?" Simone asked she was conservative so having someone with purple hair in the family wasn't good for her. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I like it mom. I think it makes her look stunning." Roman said coming to his girlfriends defence.

"Lets sit and eat shall we." James said, they all smiled and sat down. Nikki fed Kai some mashed potatoes as she ate the dinner. It was a nice meal.

Simone was a good cook. "Do you cook often Nikki?" Simone asked. "Yeah every night I cook dinner." She said.

"Are you any good?" Simone asked. "She's great mom. She learned from Elaine." She said. "Who's Elaine?" Simone asked.

"My surrogate mother." Nikki said. "Where's your real mother?" Simone asked. "She died when John and I were younger so we moved in with the Orton's." she said, Simone nodded. "Sorry to hear that." She said.

Nikki nodded and continued eating her dinner she didn't like talking about her mom and dad it made her sad all the time.

They finished off dinner and Roman went to help his mom with the dishes. "So are things better with you and Nikki?" Simone asked him. Roman nodded. "Yeah. Things are much better." He said.

"That's good. I don't like to see you sad." Simone told him. Roman smiled.

"I'm not sad. I've never been happier actually." He said, Simone nodded. She was glad her son was happy but she still wasn't sold on Nikki.

"I'm thinking about taking the next step." Roman admitted to his mom. "And the next step is what exactly?" Simone asked him.

"Marriage. I want to propose to her." She said. Simone stopped what she was doing and looked at Roman. "Are you sure about that?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I don't think it will be a short engagement, probably long. Maybe after next years season." He said. Simone nodded.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" She asked her son. "Well I hope so." He said. Simone smiled.

"If you feel that this is the right thing to do then I support you. I just want you to be cautious baby. I don't want you to be hurt like you were with that red head." She said.

Roman sighed. "Nikki isn't Eva mom. She's not she's a better woman and person and a hell of a better mother than her." He said. "I haven't seen that." She said. Roman sighed.

"She gave up a million dollar job to be a stay at home mom with Kai. She does everything for him. He always comes first and I love her for that. She's amazing. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know it in my heart. She's it for me." He said. Simone smiled.

"Then I am in support of you son." She said. She hoped her son knew what he was doing. She really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	25. Romantic Night Out

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**DAYS LATER**

It was nearing the end of their stay in Hawaii so tonight Roman wanted it to be just him and Nikki for a nice night out together.

Tonight was the night he was going to propose to the woman he loved. He was downstairs waiting on Nikki to finish getting dressed and he was pacing. He looked up at the stairs as Nikki walked down looking amazing. She was tanned, her hair was down and straight and her makeup was done beautifully.

She was dressed in her Magenta A-Line Cutout Dress, her Black Open Front Crewneck Grommets Long Sleeve Blazer, her Elegant Black Imitated Silk Peep Toe High Heels and her Acrylic Flower Fashion Rhinestone Necklace.

Roman walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Lets go babe." He said, he took her hand and led her out to the car. They got in and Roman drove them off to the restaurant.

They got there and were seated in a little private spot outside. "Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked. "Yes can we get a bottle of Moët & Chandon Brut Impérial Champagne." Roman said, Nikki frowned.

"Actually I don't want to drink tonight." She said, Roman looked at her. "Are you sure baby?" he asked. "Of course. You can drink. I just don't want to." She said. "Okay then." He said. "I'll take a beer." He said the waiter nodded.

"And I'll have a sparkling water." Nikki said, the waiter smiled and left the table. "You okay?" Roman asked her. "Yeah I just don't wanna drink tonight. Nothing is wrong or anything. I want to be sober when we make love tonight." She said.

"So I'm getting lucky then?" he asked smirking, Nikki laughed at him. "Of course you are." She said, Roman smiled. The waiter came back and placed their drinks down and he looked at them.

"Can I take your food orders?" he asked. "Sure. I'll start off with the Ahi Tuna Tartare, then I will have the 10 oz Filet Mignon." Roman said. Nikki smiled.

"I'll start off with the Colossal Shrimp Sauté and then I will have the Shellfish Cobb Salad." Nikki said the waiter smiled and headed off to get their meals.

"So have you been enjoying yourself?" Roman asked Nikki. She smiled. "Yeah I needed this trip. It's been good to get away from everything." She said. "Yeah when we get back I need to get back into my workout routine." He said. "You look amazing." She said.

"Yeah, but I need to work on a few areas. Then I need to meet with the team and sort out my contract." He said. "Do you think you will have to leave?" she asked.

"I hope not. I don't want to leave. I love where I am. All my friends are here and so is Leila. If I lost my contract I would struggle somewhere else." He said, Nikki sighed. The waiter came back and placed their appetizers on the table in front of them. They started eating.

"Would you be okay leaving if I had to?" Roman asked, Nikki looked at him in thought. "Without a doubt." She said. "I would follow you anywhere I love you. We're a family." She said, Roman smiled.

"Good." He said, Nikki smiled. "If you got to chose somewhere else to move to you should pick Boston." She said, Roman laughed.

"I can't chose baby. I go where I get picked but I am confident that I can keep my Dallas position." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"I hope so. I'm settled here and happy." She said, Roman smiled at her. He was glad that she was supporting him one hundred percent.

They finished off their dinner and Roman looked at Nikki. "What do you see in our future?" Roman asked her, Nikki looked at him.

"Well I see us being happy and together. I see us getting married and having more kids." She said.

"What about you?" she asked him. "I feel the same. I can't wait to have lots more kids." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Really?" she asked him, Roman nodded. "Yeah of course. I think it's going to be awesome to have more kids with you." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said, Roman smiled.

"There is a reason why I brought you here tonight. I wanted it to be romantic and everything." He said, Nikki frowned.

"Lets go for a walk." He said, he paid off the bill and they went for a walk at a nearby park, Roman held Nikki's hand as they walked.

They stopped by a lake and Roman looked at Nikki. "I love you. I never thought we would get to this place. I never thought I would move on because Eva had fucked me up. But when I met you there was something different there and I fell for you." He said. "I love you so much." He said, "I love you too baby." Nikki said.

"Good." He said. "Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have more kids with you a lot more and I want us to have an amazing family and life together." He told her, Nikki smiled.

He dropped to his knee and Nikki looked down at him. "Will you marry me?" he asked her, he opened up a black box and produced her engagement ring. The ring was stunning.

"Yes." She said, Roman smiled and slid the 2.42 ct. Certified Diamond Engagement Ring in 18kt White Gold onto her finger.

He stood up and pulled her closer and kissed her. Nikki moaned into the kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck.

They broke the kiss smiling at one another. "I have something to tell you." Nikki said.

"Okay." Roman said he was a little nervous. "I know this is early after Kai but I'm pregnant." She said, Roman's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah I found out before we came. I was shocked myself." He said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "How far along are you?" he asked her. "8 Weeks." She said, Roman smiled.

"Kai isn't even a year old." He said, "I know. We must be very fertile." She said, Roman laughed and hugged her.

Tonight had been the best night ever!

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	26. Baby 2

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Nikki was now 16 weeks along in her pregnancy and today she had the appointment to see if she was going to have another boy or a girl. She was secretly hoping for a girl. She really wanted a little girl.

She was in the kitchen feeding Kai his breakfast while Roman dropped Leila off at school. "You're so messy baby boy." Nikki told her son he just laughed and banged his little hands onto the high chair tray.

Nikki laughed at him. She loved this. Being at home with him and now that she was going to be having another baby she was glad that she would get that extra time with him. She wasn't sure how Kai was going to react when Nikki had to spend time with the new baby but she hoped he would be okay.

She finished feeding him and she cleaned him up and took him upstairs for a bath, she gave him a quick bubble bath before getting him out and drying him off.

She laid him down on his change table and got him dressed. She put on his diaper and then dressed him for the day. She dressed him in his Navy Blue Denim Shorts, his Blue Bond Street Polo, his Navy Blue Hoodie and his Ralph Lauren Layette Kids Chatem Low Sneakers.

Once he was dressed she took him into the bathroom and gelled his hair up into a little Mohawk that she loved and she took him downstairs. Roman smiled when he saw his son. "I need to shower." Nikki said.

"I've got him." Roman said, Nikki smiled and headed back up to her bathroom and she had a nice shower, relaxing he muscles.

She finished up in the shower and got out and dried off and did her hair and makeup and went into the closet and pulled out her maternity clothes and she picked something to wear.

She dressed in her Maternity Denim Bermudas, her 'You Are Magic' Tee in Rose, her Grey Pleated Hem Crop Hoody, her UGG Tawnie Wedge Sandals, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Necklace, her Juicy Couture Pave Bangle Bracelet and her Juicy Couture Large Pave Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on her perfume and grabbed her phone and her Black Juicy Couture Rockstar Leather Zip Top Tote and headed downstairs. She went to the fridge and packed the diaper bag with milk and juice and she looked at her two guys.

"Ready?" she asked, Roman nodded. "I see you still haven't learned your lesson." Roman said, Nikki looked at him as they left the house. "What?" she asked. "The shoes." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Trust me when I can't see my feet over my stomach I am sticking to flats, there is no way I am going through that again." She said, Roman laughed.

He strapped Kai into his seat and they headed off to the doctors.

They got there and headed inside and Nikki signed in for her appointment. "Dr. Wilson would like a sample from you now." The nurse said handing Nikki a cup to pee in.

She took the cup and handed Kai over to Roman and she went to the bathroom and peed in the cup. She took the cup back to the nurse and she smiled.

"She won't be too much longer." She said, Nikki nodded and went and sat beside her fiancé and her son. "Nikki, come on through." Torrie said, Nikki got up along with Roman who was still holding Kai and they headed into the exam room.

"Wow, he's getting big." Torrie said, Nikki and Roman nodded. Kai was a chubby little baby and so cute. "So pregnancy number two and so soon after number one." Torrie said. "Believe me we weren't planning on it." She said, Torrie nodded.

"Now I have your urine sample so I am just going to take some blood to do the other tests and then we can have a look at the baby." Torrie said, Nikki smiled.

Torrie took her blood and sent the samples off and Nikki laid down on the exam table with her shirt pulled up and Torrie had a look at the baby. "Things look to be going really well." Torrie said. "Your baby is about 3 ounces and 6.3 inches." She said.

She turned the sound on and they were able to listen to the heart beat, Nikki shed a tear, it was always emotional. "Now the sex, would you like to know?" Torrie asked the couple.

"Let me look." Nikki said, she looked at the screen she had done this many times before in her job. "Yes!" she cheered when she saw it was a girl. "What?" Roman asked. "You're having a girl. I take it she's happy." Torrie said, Nikki laughed.

"That's right." She said, Roman shook his head and leaned down and kissed her. He was so happy. "That's pretty much it for today but I will see you in four weeks." Torrie said, Nikki cleaned her stomach and thanked Torrie and they left.

She made another appointment for four weeks time and they left. They headed home and Nikki let Kai have some tummy time, she really wanted him to crawl. She couldn't wait. She and Roman sat on the couch watching their son pull himself around by his stomach.

"Have you given any thought to the wedding?" Roman asked her Nikki sighed. "No not really. I know you want to get married soon but I just don't want to get married when pregnant. I don't want to be the fat bride." She said.

"That's fine with me baby." He said. 'Good, so we can start planning it and everything but make it for like three months after the baby is born." She said.

"That makes sense, we should get onto it." He said. "Well I know what I want to do for the wedding party." She said. "I want Nicole as my maid of honour and I want Brie as my bridesmaid." She said.

"Well I will want John, Randy, Seth and Dean." He said. "So I need to think of two more girls." She said, Roman nodded.

"Well I will probably go with Natalya and Emma." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Cool." He said, Nikki smiled. "So that's that done." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah the one thing we need to lock down is the venue because those things need to be booked well in advance." She said, Roman nodded. "Do you want to get married here?" Roman asked.

"Definitely. I was thinking Boston but that holds no history for you then I was thinking Hawaii but that holds no history for me so I thought Dallas, that holds a tonne of history for us as a couple." She said, Roman nodded. "Yeah it does I love the idea of being married here." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good." She said, Roman laughed. "We just have to find a good place is all." Nikki said. "I'm sure we will find a nice place baby." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

She was excited to plan the wedding and plan for the new baby at the same time it would give her something to do. It was a exciting time for her and Roman it really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	27. Shopping For Baby Girl

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 20 weeks along in her pregnancy and today she and Roman were going out to get everything for the nursery.

This pregnancy was going a lot easier than her pregnancy with Kai. She had no morning sickness and she wasn't feeling as bad. She was feeling really good.

"So are we taking Kai with us?" Roman asked as he stood in the bathroom watching Nikki getting ready for the day. Nikki nodded. "Yep." She said.

"Okay I'll go get him ready then." Roman said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She finished her hair and makeup and got herself dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Maternity Stone Wash Skinny Jeans, her 8 Way Maternity Top in Illuminate, her Black Studded Smoking Flats, her Two Tone Textured Teardrop Earrings and her Two-Tone Hammered Disc Stretch Bracelet.

She put on some perfume and headed downstairs. She got down there and saw that Roman had gotten Kai ready.

He had dressed in him in his Navy Knit Short with Elastic Waistband, his Grey Short Sleeve Guitar Print Tee and his Ralph Lauren Layette Kids Talbound Sneakers. "Lets go." She said, Roman nodded.

They left the house and headed out to the car. Roman strapped Kai in and they headed off to the baby store. "I'm excited about this." Roman said. Nikki smiled.

"Why?" she asked. "This is for our daughter. It feels different but I am so happy I can't wait to meet her." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Me either." She said, Roman winked at her. "Have you given any thoughts to her name?" Roman asked.

"I have a few. But I don't know I am sure we will figure something out." She said, Roman nodded. They got to the store and got out.

Roman grabbed Kai's Red and Black Combi Cabria Stroller and strapped him in and they headed inside. Nikki pulled out her list and they had a look around at everything.

They didn't have a set theme for the room but Roman was calling her his princess so it would be a princess room most likely. They looked around and they got everything they needed.

First they got the furniture. They got a Bratt Decor Chelsea Darling Cradle to Crib in Antique Silver, a Bratt Decor Chelsea Dresser in Antique Silver, a Bratt Decor Chelsea Armoire in Antique Silver, a Bratt Decor Chelsea Cradle in Antique Silver, 2 Bratt Decor Chelsea Nightstands in Antique Silver, a Bella Toy Chest, a Normandie Glider in Versailles Velvet Grey.

Once they were done with the furniture they went around and picked out all the other things they would need. Roman wasn't really paying attention, this was Nikki's thing.

He was over in the toy section with Kai picking out a few toys for his son. He spoiled Kai so much he loved him he was amazing.

Roman at times still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had a son and another daughter on the way it was so surreal to him.

Back over with Nikki she went around and picked out everything else they would need for the baby.

She picked out a Petit Tresor Fairytale Princess 5 Piece Bedding Set, a Disney Princess Gliding Bassinet, Pink, a Graco Cuddle Cove Play Yard - Minnie Mouse, a Safety 1st onBoard 35 Air Infant Car Seat - Vintage Romance, a Bebecar Stylo Combination Stroller in Roseus, a Lollipop Lane Upsy Daisy Playmat, a Little Bird Told Me Ruby & Belle Rocking Horse, a Fisher-Price My Little Sweetie Deluxe Bouncer, a Fisher-Price My Little Sweetie Deluxe Cradle Swing, a Comfort & Harmony Cozy Cart Cover - Pink, a Infantino Plenty Feature Packed Cart & High Chair Cover for Kai, a Graco Contempo Premiere High Chair - Minnie Mouse, a Fisher-Price Minnie Mouse Projection Mobile, a Summer Infant Lil Luxuries Tub - Pink, a LEVANA Keera PTZ Baby Video Monitor and a timi & leslie Charlie Convertible Diaper Bag - Black.

Once she was done she went over to her fiancé and son and saw them with a bunch of toys and she rolled her eyes.

"All done?" Roman asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah what about you?" she asked, Roman laughed.

"Yeah I'm done. I just wanted to get him some new toys." He said. "Hasn't he got enough at home?" she asked.

"Nope." Roman answered simply. Nikki rolled her eyes. Roman was more childlike than Kai sometimes. "So you got everything then?" Roman asked.

"Yeah I will just get the clothes and everything else later on." She said, Roman nodded. "Okay lets go pay." He said.

"I'll go take Kai to the car." She said, taking the stroller, Roman nodded. Nikki took Kai out to the car and she unstrapped him from his stroller and strapped him into his car seat.

"Ma!" he exclaimed as she did it. Nikki looked at him wide eyed. "What'd you say baby?" she asked him.

"Ma!" he said again, Nikki smiled and cried a little bit, she couldn't believe that Kai had just said her name.

It was so amazing. Roman came out and saw Nikki smothering Kai with kisses. "What happened?" he asked her.

"He called me mom." She said, Roman smiled.

"That's great baby." He said, it wasn't his first word, his first word was Lei, for Leila.

Nikki smiled and kissed Kai again before getting out of the backseat and putting the stroller in and then getting into the front.

She leaned over and kissed Roman and he grinned at her he was happy that Kai said her name. it was a great thing.

This was the best part about being a parent.

Being able to see your child grow right before your eyes it was such an amazing moment and he was glad he was there to celebrate It with Nikki and Kai.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	28. Venue Gets Set

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 20 weeks along in her pregnancy and things were going good. Tonight Roman's team-mates and their wives and kids were all meeting up for a nice dinner out, just a chance for them all to reconnect before the preseason. Nikki was looking forward to going out for the night. With the kids and being pregnant they didn't get to go out a lot. So she was excited. She stood in the bathroom getting ready for the night. She did her hair and makeup and then got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Citizens of Humanity 'Kelly' Maternity Bootcut Stretch Jeans New Pacific Blue, her Ivory Belted 3/4 Sleeve Maternity Top, her Black Flowy Maternity Cardigan, she didn't put her shoes on yet, she was going to wait until she got downstairs. She continued getting ready, putting on her 'All that Glitters' Pavé ID Plate Chain Necklace, her Pavé Link Bracelet and her Link Drop Earrings.

She put on some perfume, grabbed her shoes, phone and her Jimmy Choo 'Biker - Large' Metallic Suede Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs, Roman smiled at her as he saw her without any shoes. "At least you have common sense this time around." He commented Nikki laughed at him. "Where's Kai?" Nikki asked. "Walker." Roman said, Nikki nodded and went to the lounge and found her son in his walker. She smiled and picked him up and took him up to the nursery and got him ready for the night. She dressed him in his BOSS Kidswear 'Montana' Slim Fit Jeans, his BOSS Kidswear Poplin Shirt, her BOSS Kidswear Stripe Cardigan and his Etnies 'RVM' Strap Sneakers. She picked him up and headed out of the room, she stopped by Leila's room and checked if she was ready. She was and she looked so pretty. Nikki smiled and headed downstairs. She handed Kai over to Roman and she sat down and slid on her Beige Fendi 'Fendista' Double Platform Pumps.

"Leila!" Roman called out and Leila came downstairs, Roman grabbed the keys and they headed out to the car. He strapped Kai into the seat and they got in and headed to the restaurant.

"You sure you're up for this tonight?" Roman asked his fiancé. Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am ready and I meant to tell you earlier today, I set up some appointments on Saturday for us to go look at some locations for the wedding, are you okay with that?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine, Leila will be with Eva this weekend anyway." Roman said. "Cool. I will see if Randy and Brie wanna watch Kai so we can go on our own." She said, Roman smiled. "Perfect." He said, Nikki smiled at him. They got to the restaurant and got out and headed inside.

They went to the private room and saw all of Roman's team mates and their families. Nikki spotted John, Nicole and Noelle and they went over to them and sat down.

Nikki was surprised to see Nicole she was a week off from her due date. Soon baby boy Cena would be born. They sat down and said their hellos and Nikki set Kai up in a high chair.

Their waiters came around and they ordered. Roman ordered the New York Strip Steak, Nikki ordered the Twisted Mac, Chicken and Cheese, Leila got the Chicken Tenders and they got Kai a small serving of Mac and Cheese. "So how are you feeling?" Nikki asked Nicole. "Fat." Nicole said.

"I can't wait until he is here. I just hate being pregnant I am over it." She said, Nikki nodded. "I feel like that sometimes but I am having an easier time of it this time. I think I am more settled." She said. "Why though?" Nicole asked.

"With Kai I was living in my condo so we had all that going on with moving into Roman's and everything. Plus I was working at the time so it was hard on me. But this time I am more relaxed being at home and having Roman there has been amazing." She said, Nicole smiled. "Has he been helping out with Kai and the new baby stuff?" Nicole asked Nikki nodded. "Definitely." She said, Nicole smiled.

"So guys have you thought about this wedding of yours?" John asked his sister and her fiancé as their food arrived. Nikki ate some of hers but mostly fed Kai his dinner. "We have some appointments on Saturday to look at some venues." Nikki said.

"Cool." Randy said joining the conversation. "I was wondering if you and Brie would want to watch Kai for us while we go?" Nikki asked Randy. Randy smiled. "Yeah for sure." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said, Randy winked at her. Nikki laughed and continued eating and feeding Kai.

"So have you thought about a dress or anything?" Brie asked her, Nikki shook her head. "No I haven't given it any thought. Not while pregnant." She said, they nodded in understanding. Kai finished eating and Nikki took him out of his highchair and sat him on her lap rubbing his back.

"Oooh." Nicole said grasping her stomach. "Are you okay?" Nikki asked, Nicole sighed. "No." she said. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"My water broke." She said. "Shit okay babe lets get you to the hospital." John said. "I've got Noelle. You go." Nikki said, John nodded and took Nicole out to the car and they headed to the hospital. Nikki sighed and looked at Roman. "Wanna go?" she asked Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure." He said, Nikki smiled.

They got the kids together and they headed out to the car. They got in and headed back to the house. "I wonder how Nicole's going to do." Roman said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah, I think she will be okay. She's been through it before I guess we just have to wait and see." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." He said, they got to the house and the girls went up to Leila's room to play for a while and Nikki changed Kai for bed and she put him to sleep with his bottle of milk. She went to the bedroom and changed for bed and she went down to the lounge room and sat down with Roman. Roman wrapped his arm around Nikki and held her close as they watched some television.

**HOURS LATER**

Nikki groaned as she heard the house phone going off. She reached over and grabbed it. **"Hello?" **she answered. **"Hey sis!" **John said, Nikki sighed.

**"Hey bro." **she said. **"So?" **she asked. **"He's here a bouncy baby boy."** He said, Nikki smiled. **"That's great Jay, what'd you name him?"** she asked him. **"Anthony James Cena."** He answered.

**"That's great. I can't wait to meet him. I'll bring Noelle to the hospital tomorrow morning first thing okay." **She said. **"Yeah sure sis, thanks for watching her." **John said.

**"Its fine, you go and be with Nicole and the baby. I love you." **She said. **"Love you too." **John said ending the call. Nikki put the phone down and curled back up with Roman.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked. "John. Nicole had the baby." She said. "What'd they name him?" Roman asked. "Anthony James." Nikki answered Roman smiled.

He was happy for his friend he really was and he couldn't wait for their daughter to arrive.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She wasn't feeling the best but today she had to go out and look at venues with Roman. She wanted to go, she was just really tired and she wanted to sleep. Thankfully Brie and Randy had agreed to take Kai for the whole night so that meant Nikki and Roman could spend some time together alone. She wanted to do something special for her man so she wanted to cook him a nice dinner and then have a nice night in bed together. She hadn't told Roman of her plans but she would tell him later one. They needed this tnight together, the two of them and only them. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she walked into the bedroom and was shocked to see Kai crawling around on the bedroom floor. "How did you get up here?" she asked him as she picked him up. She took him into the closet and let him crawl in there as she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Maternity Fabi Jeggings, her Maternity Poet Blouse in Off-White, her Ginah Faux Fur Vest, her Naughty Monkey Fall Fever Slouch Boots, her Scallop Pave Triple Strand Necklace, her Scallop Pave Bangle and her Scallop Pavé Hoops. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she picked up Kai. She grabbed her phone and her bag and headed into the nursery and started getting him ready for the day. She dressed him in his Cement Wash Fashion Skinny Jeans, his Blue Long-Sleeve 'Mom's #1 Dude' Graphic Tee, his Black Long-Sleeve Skeleton Fleece Hoodie and his Double Soft-Side Closure Sneakers. She packed a bag for him for his stay overnight with Brie and Randy and she took him downstairs. She walked down and saw Roman in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. "Missing someone?" she asked handing Kai over.

"How did you get him?" Roman asked. "I came out of the bathroom and he was in the bedroom, he must have crawled up the stairs." She said. "Shit. Sorry baby. I thought he was in the lounge." He said, Nikki sighed. "Its fine, but in the future keep your eyes on him." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki went to the fridge and grabbed a can of lemonade and opened it and she grabbed the bags. "Lets go." She said, Roman nodded and grabbed the keys and they headed out the door. Roman locked the house up and Nikki strapped Kai into the car and they headed off to Randy's place. They got there and Nikki took Kai into them and kissed him goodbye for the night. She went back out to the car and got in. "So where to first?" Roman asked. Nikki grabbed her little notepad she had. "Uh the Belo Mansion." She said, Roman nodded and put the address into the GPS and they headed off. They got to the mansion and got out and headed inside and met up with Sophie the wedding co-ordinator there. They met her and she gave them a tour of the venue.

"The Belo Mansion is one of the most popular wedding sites in the Dallas area. With its stately columns, grand carriage entrance, winding staircase, and period decor, many couples have chosen to include the Belo Mansion as a part of their own personal history. Brides love the privacy and amenities in our special Bride's room, where they can prepare themselves with their attendants for the most important entrance of their lives. Hundreds of brides have thrown their bouquets from the romantic balcony overlooking Ross Avenue, descended the grand stair to the waiting arms of their newly minted husbands, and emerged through the front door amid rose petals and tearful well-wishers before ridding off into their futures in a horse drawn carriage. The Pavilion offers a contemporary, upscale alternative to the historic home. Cited by Dallas' best event planners as one of the most stunning and flexible spaces in town, the soothing neutral colours offset by brilliant jewel tones provide a perfect canvas for every bride's personal palette. With ample room for a stage and orchestra, dance floor, cascading flowers and sophisticated pre-function areas, the Pavilion is one of the most sought after locations for Dallas's most beautiful brides." She said.

"What do you think babe?" Roman asked. "I love it. It's beautiful. Does the Venue come with catering and decorating and everything included in the price?" Nikki asked her. "Yes that all comes. You can pick your own flowers and everything and the silver ware and plates and everything but we set it all up at no extra cost." Sophie said, Nikki nodded. "Its beautiful." She said, Sophie smiled.

"We don't' have a lot of vacancies so we will have to know your answer within two weeks." She said, Nikki and Roman nodded. They continued looking around before they left for the next venue. They went to the Double Tree hotel and had a look around but it wasn't for them. They didn't fit there.

Once they were done there they headed over to Edison's but it also wasn't for them, it wasn't big enough either for the amount of people Roman had to invite from the team. The last stop was The City Club.

When Nikki had gone to the website it amazed her immediately, she loved it but she wasn't sure Roman would. It wasn't traditional at all. They got there and headed inside and met up with the wedding co-ordinator Melissa, they shook her hand and she walked them around and gave them a tour of the place.

"Located high atop the Bank of America Plaza Building, The City Club provides the most breathtaking views of the City. The floor to ceiling windows that surround The City Club, offer a 360 degree panoramic view that definitely creates a romantic atmosphere for your special day. Hosting up to 500 People, The City Club provides the perfect setting for your Wedding Ceremony, Reception and Rehearsal Dinner." she said.

"In the finest tradition, The City Club has enjoyed a long-standing reputation in Dallas for its high quality of service and culinary skills. Let us customize an unforgettable menu that is sure to wow you and your guests. I of course will assist you with planning the Wedding of your dreams. From choosing the perfect room, planning a delectable menu, recommending extraordinary vendors to orchestrating your exquisite Wedding, my professional assistance is sure to fashion wonderful memories that will last a lifetime. Let the Inclusive Bridal Package spark your imagination to create a Day to Cherish and Night to Remember." she said.

Roman looked around he rathered the mansion idea more, it was more traditional and more Dallas like whereas this was more city like. He looked at Nikki and instantly knew that this would be the place they would be getting married.

The smile on her face was enough to sway him to this location. He knew she loved it and he would love it as well. All this stuff didn't bother him he didn't care about the planning of the wedding as long as they would be married that's all he cared about.

"What do you think babe?" Nikki asked Roman. "I like it. If we do it here I think it should be a night time wedding and reception. The view would be amazing at night time." He said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I like this place and we could have the rehearsal dinner, ceremony and reception here. I really like it." She said, Roman smiled.

"When's the next available date?" Roman asked it was September now and Nikki was due to give birth in January. "What month would you like to be married?" she asked.

"Well the baby is due in January and I will need time to find a dress once I drop the weight and everything. So I was thinking March?" Nikki asked, Roman smiled. "Sounds perfect." He said, Nikki smiled.

Melissa looked through the date book and found a date for them.

"March 15th 2014." She said, Nikki and Roman smiled. "Set it." Roman said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

"I am so excited." She said, Roman laughed at her and kissed her again.

Everything was falling into place. It was amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	29. Wedding Prep

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**A MONTH LATER**

Nikki was now 24 weeks along in her pregnancy. Which meant she only had 12 weeks to go before she and Roman would meet their daughter. They were all prepared for her arrival the nursery was done and they had everything set up for her. Today Nikki was doing wedding planning things. She and the girls were heading out to the get the bridesmaids dresses, the flower girl dresses and Kai and Anthony's little tuxes.

Kai would be staying home with Roman because he was a boy and because he had a small cold. Nikki finished up her hair and makeup and she went to the bedroom and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Mavi Angelina Bootleg Maternity Jeans, her Cowl Neck Maternity Top, her Pleated Hem Crop Hoody, her Black Wedge Booties, her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Turquoise Bead Fringe Pendant, her Silver Tone Simulated Turquoise Bead Stretch Bracelet and her Silver Tone Textured Graduated Hoop Drop Earrings.

She put on some perfume and she grabbed her Grey Tassel Flap Convertible Crossbody Bag and her phone and she headed downstairs. She got downstairs to the kitchen and she sat down and had a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him today?" Nikki asked. "Definitely." Roman said, Nikki nodded and she kissed Kai and then kissed Roman.

"I'm off then." She said. "Leila, lets go." She said, Leila smiled and she headed out to the door with Nikki. They went to the car and got in and headed over to the bridal salon.

They got there and got out and headed inside and saw Nicole, Noelle, Brie, Emma and Natalya. She hugged them and they got started on looking for the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dresses. The girls all changed into one dress each and came out and showed them all to Nikki.

"Emma is in a Deep Purple Unique Strapless Shimmer Dress." The consultant said. "The dress features a sexy asymmetrical cut out at the strapless bust, glittering jewelled bands and beaded waist for accent. A soft Grecian side drape in lustrous matte jersey flatters the figure. The simple floor length A-line skirt finishes the look on this stunning dress." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Natalya is in a Royal Blue Floor Length One Shoulder Dress. The dress features a ruched sweetheart bust with glittering embellishments on the single shoulder strap and empire waist. A sexy open back and thigh high slit add to the drama of this stylish prom." she said Nikki smiled.

"Brie is in a Red Beaded Open Back Gown." She said. "This dress has a sultry yet classy look for formal affair. A seductive long formal dress with a low cut v-neckline and curve hugging style in a slinky jersey. Sparkling crystals accent the empire waist, shoulder straps and sexy low cut back for the perfect touch of glamour on this open back dress." she said.

"And lastly Nicole is in a Black Backless Gown With Lace Inserts. The dress is Crafted in heavy jersey for a smooth, floor-sweeping effect, the dress is intricately finished with sheer lace inserts and a dramatic, low-cut back." she said, Nikki smiled.

"I like the red and black ones the best. But I am not sure which one is the best one." She said as she looked at all the dresses. "How does that one feel Brie?" Nikki asked her.

"I love it its stunning." She said, Nikki smiled. "Nicole?" she asked. "It's a great dress." Was all she said. "I think we will go with the red." She said. The consultant smiled and ordered the dresses.

"All dresses together come to $600." She said. They were $150 each. "Okay." Nikki said handing over Roman's credit card he told her to use.

They then had a look at the girls dresses to try and find one that went with the bridesmaids dresses. They decided on a Black Dior Silk Chiffon Dress.

The dress was crafted from luxurious black silk chiffon, falling in pleats from the bodice. It was fully lined and had ornate textured detail on the shoulder straps.

"Those two dresses come to $440." The consultant said Nikki nodded and paid for them and she went and looked at tuxes for the boys.

She found a nice one for them. It was a Young Versace Baby Boys Black Velvet 2-Piece Suit.

The two suits came to a total of $600 which Nikki paid for and lastly she looked for a dress for her daughter to wear at the wedding.

She found a nice Peaches & Cream Tutu Dress. She got that as well the total of the day came to $1840.

Nikki didn't mind spending the money she wanted to it was for her special day but she wasn't done for them she still had to find shoes and jewellery and everything for them.

It was going to be a hassle but she would find what she wanted and needed.

She just wanted to make the wedding perfect for herself and Roman. This was going to be her only wedding. She wanted it to be amazing.

They finished at the store and Nikki was feeling a little tired so she headed home with Leila.

They got there and Leila went to play and Nikki went up to the bedroom and saw Roman laying on the bed with Kai.

She kicked her shoes off and joined him and he smiled at her. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Good I got all four dresses, two flower girl dresses, two baby tuxes and baby girls dress for under two grand." She said.

"That's good. What colour are the dresses?" he asked. "The bridesmaids are red, flower girls are black and the boys have black tuxes." She said.

"Okay I will get red ties for the boys." He said, Nikki smiled. "Perfect." She said, she looked down at Kai. "How was he?" she asked.

"He was an angel a little crabby but that's to be expected he's sick." He said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. "I'm good a little tired but good." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Good." He said. "Get some rest baby." He said. Nikki smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Roman smiled watching her she was his angel.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	30. Kai's Birthday

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Today was Kai's first birthday and they were having a little party for him, Nikki was also in the last weeks of her pregnancy and she was ready to give birth already.

She was tired and uncomfortable but she wasn't going to let anything come in between celebrating Kai's birthday.

She still couldn't believe that this time a year ago Kai was being born.

It was so surreal to her. She was in the bathroom leaning against the counter trying to get moving.

All she felt like doing was laying in bed all day and sleeping but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to celebrate her son's birthday.

She sighed and finished off her hair and makeup and she went into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear for the day.

She grabbed her clothes and she got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Sixpence Smocked Maternity Maxi Dress, her Cable Knit Crop Hoodie, her Warner Gladiator Sandals, her Jet Simulated Pearl Multistrand Stretch Bracelet and her Simulated Crystal Oval Link Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went to Kai's nursery and she got him dressed for the day.

She dressed him in his Blue Cotton Shorts, his Red Polo Shirt, his Grey, Blue and Red Striped Knitted Cardigan and her Black Leather Trainers.

She did his hair spiking it up and she took him downstairs.

Roman smiled when he saw his birthday boy. He took him and gave him a bunch of kisses.

Nikki smiled at them and went to the kitchen and made some breakfast.

Once it was done they sat down together with Kai and Leila and had some breakfast together.

Once breakfast was over Nikki cleaned up and then started working on the food for the day ahead of them. Roman watched her and sighed. She was doing too much.

"You need to take it easy." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I'll be fine. I wish today wasn't happening but I want to have a nice day for Kai. He deserves it." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Well let me help what can I do?" he asked her. "Go get the cake and cupcakes I ordered?" she asked. "Sure babe." He said.

"And take the kids please. I just need some time alone." She said. Roman nodded.

"Okay baby. Anything you need you got it." He said.

"Give me a kiss. That's what I want." She aid, Roman smiled and walked closer to him and kissed her deeply, Nikki moaned into the kiss.

She missed his kisses. They broke the kiss and Roman grabbed the keys and picked up Kai and called Leila and headed out the door.

Nikki was glad when they were gone she needed some alone time.

She got all the food done and she went over to the couch and laid down and closed her eyes.

She needed a nap and she knew by the end of tonight she was going to be exhausted.

Today was going to be long and she knew it wasn't the best idea to have this party when she could realistically give birth at any moment now but this is what she wanted.

She wanted to do this for Kai. She wanted to give him a nice birthday party.

He deserved it he was so cute. She was laying there when she heard the door open and close, Roman walked into the lounge and saw her with her eyes closed and sighed.

"Go to bed baby I have to cancel this party." He said, Nikki shook her head. "No I can't." she said. "I am going to do this." She said. Roman nodded and smiled. "Okay then." He said, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere if he was to argue with her about it. He would look out for her but he would let her do what she wanted to do. They jumped as they heard the doorbell as their guests started showing up.

All the gifts were set up and they all hung out and had a good time eating the food that Nikki had prepared. They had Crispy Baked Ravioli, Mini Bacon Quiches, Buffalo Chicken Pizza Bites, Chicken Nuggets with Mustard Dipping Sauce, Baby Ballpark Dogs, Burger Sliders, Corn Dogs and Short Rib Cheese steak Sandwiches. They all sat down and talked and doted on Kai and the kids, it was a good day and it was going to get better. Nikki couldn't wait to see Kai open up his presents. Once everyone had eaten they all gathered in the lounge room and the gifts were given out.

From Bob and Elaine Kai got a Step2 Naturally Playful Summertime Play Center, from Simone and James he got a Step2 Tropical Island Resort Water Table. From Randy and Brie he got a Step2 All-Star Sports Climber, from Dean and Emma he got a Little Tikes Discover Sounds Sports Center. From Seth and AJ he got a Fisher-Price Grow 2 Pro Junior Basketball Set. From John and Nicole he got a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Ride On - Disney Pixar Cars 2 - Lil Lightning McQueen, from Leila he got a Laugh & Learn Singin' Soccer Ball.

From Roman and Nikki he got a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Thomas the Train 6 Volt Ride On, a Little Tikes Slam Dunk Big Ball Pit and a Little Tikes Lookout Swing Set. Once the gifts were given out they went into the kitchen and did the cake, Kai's cake was a NFL Themed cake which was Vanilla Sponge with a Chocolate Fudge Filling, he also had a bunch of Spongebob Ticklepants Theme Cupcakes. Roman turned the lights off and Nikki lit the candle and they all smiled.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Kai happy birthday to you." They all sung.

Kai looked around giggling and Roman helped him blow out the candles and Kai but his hands in the cake and laughed.

Nikki smiled, that was all she wanted for today was to see her son having the best time possible that was all she wanted more than anything else in the world.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	31. Baby Girl Is Born

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Nikki groaned as she and Roman sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She hated waiting around and it was worse because she was so damn uncomfortable.

She was 2 weeks overdue for the baby to arrive so she was having a check-up with Torrie to see if everything was okay. "Nikki you can come on through now." Torrie said, Nikki got up and went into the doctor's office.

She walked in and sat down and Torrie smiled at her. "How are we feeling?" she asked. "Like hell." Nikki groaned. Roman sighed. "She's not happy. She's uncomfortable and she can't sleep." He said.

"Okay, lets have a look at the baby and we can decide what the next step is." She said, Nikki nodded. Roman helped her up onto the exam table and Torrie had a look.

"Well everything looks fine, it doesn't look like she's descending at all." Torrie said, Nikki sighed and closed her eyes.

That wasn't the news she wanted to hear at all. It really wasn't. She hated this. She just wanted her daughter to come already.

Roman sighed as he saw how upset Nikki was. He leaned down and hugged her and Nikki cried into his neck, Torrie watched them and sighed.

"I just want her to come." Nikki cried. "I know baby." He said. "I can't do this anymore Roman." She said, Roman sighed and just held her. He turned and looked at Torrie.

"Can't you do anything?" he asked. Seeing Nikki so distraught and upset was killing him. He hated it, it broke his heart. Torrie sighed.

"I would like to give it another two days." She said. "If the baby hasn't come by then, I will induce you." She said. "Why can't you do it now? She's over cooked in there." Roman said as he helped Nikki sit up and handed her a tissue.

"I would rather she came on her own. I don't like to induce the patients but what I am going to do is I am going to check you into the hospital. I want you there so we can keep an eye on everything. I know its not what you want Nikki but I think its for the best." She said, Nikki sighed. "Whatever." She said, she was over this.

"So I will let the staff know you're coming and to have your private room set up. You just go home and pack your bags and everything." She said. Roman nodded and helped Nikki off of the table. He shook Torrie's hand and they left.

They got into the car and headed home. They got home and saw Simone there, she and James had flown in for the birth of their granddaughter.

Nikki stormed up the stairs and slammed the door and Roman sighed as Kai started balling his eyes out at the loud noise.

Roman went over to him and picked him up and hugged him, rubbing his back.

"Its okay baby, mommy's just not in a good mood." He said, Kai held onto Roman's neck. "Mama." He said. "I'll take you to see mommy in a minute." He said. "What's going on son?" James asked.

"The doctor said that the baby isn't even descending yet so she wants Nikki to wait a few more days and if the baby hasn't come in three days she will induce her, but she's also told her she needs to be in the hospital for around the clock care in case something comes up." He said.

"So that's why she is in a mood. She has to go to the hospital and she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to stay there alone while me and the kids are here. I understand though, I mean…..I would be the same." He said. Simone sighed.

"Why don't you stay with her son?" she asked. "Me and your dad have everything under control here with Leila and Kai. I promise everything will be okay we can bring the kids to see you tomorrow morning and they can spend the day with you both. I know this isn't easy on either of you so I am just trying to help you out." She said, Roman smiled.

"That'd be great mom. Thanks." He said, Simone nodded. Roman took Kai and headed up to the bedroom and saw Nikki laying on the bed. "I thought you'd be packing." He said.

"I'm not going." She said. "What?" Roman asked completely confused.

"I said I am not going. I don't want to be stuck in some hospital. I'd rather stay here in my own home with you and the kids." She said, Roman sighed.

"Baby I'll be there with you. I am going to stay with you. Mom and dad have the kids under control here." Roman said.

"I don't wanna go Roman." She said. Roman sighed and put Kai down onto the bed and he crawled over to his mom and placed his tiny hands on her face making her smile for the first time in a long time.

"Baby I just want you and our daughter to be safe and you're not safe here. What if something was to happen? You need to be at the hospital. I am sorry that you don't want to but right now it's the best thing for you and our daughter." Roman told her as he started packing his and her things.

He hated that she didn't want to leave their home but he didn't know what else to do.

They had to go and make sure that both Nikki and the baby were safe and what better place to be than to be in the hospital with dozens of doctor's and nurses around. Nikki sighed and sat up.

"I don't want to leave him." She said. "I know babe and I would say we could take him but this is a hospital. There are germs everywhere he needs to be here with mom and dad." He said. Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said. "Good." He said.

He was glad that Nikki had come around he knew that she hated it but she had to do this for herself and for their daughter.

He wished he could do something to help her but in reality there was nothing he could do except be there for her and support her through this time.

Hopefully soon they would be the proud parents of a little girl.

**DAYS LATER**

"How are we doing this morning?" Torrie asked Nikki and Roman. Roman sighed. "I'm good, Nikki not so much. She is really uncomfortable doc." Roman said, Torrie nodded and she went over to Nikki a did a little exam.

"Okay I am going to induce you." She said, Nikki was so glad.

She just wanted this pregnancy to be over and done with. "I am going to give you a drug that will fasten up the labour and then I am going to break your water. Are you ready?" Torrie asked Nikki. She nodded.

"So ready doc." She said. "Okay then." Torrie said, she went and got the meds and everything she would need to get this labour underway.

She administered the drug through Nikki's IV and then she was able to break Nikki's water. "Whoa." Roman said when he saw the water, he wasn't expecting that.

"Okay now it's a wait and see game. Its all up to the baby on when she wants to make her arrival. It could happen really quickly or it could take a while. As I said we will have to wait and see." Torrie said.

She grabbed everything and headed off out the room, Nikki laid there ready for the contractions to start. She knew they were going to be coming soon.

"I am gonna go call my parents and your brother and let them know what's going on okay babe." Roman said, Nikki nodded and closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"Come on baby girl come out for momma. I wanna meet you." She said. She wanted this to be over with. She knew she still had a whole lot of pain to go through but she wanted to meet her daughter.

She didn't want to be pregnant anymore. Roman came back a few minutes later and saw Nikki laying on her side breathing hard, he went over to her and held her hand.

"Contraction?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Oh yeah." She said as she tried to let the pain disappear.

She was hurting she really was but giving birth was worth the pain when she got to see her daughter.

The contraction passed and Roman ran his hands through Nikki's hair calming her.

"I called everyone and they're all excited they wanted to come in but I told them to wait until its further along I don't want the kids to be here in a hospital waiting." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Good idea, I know Kai will be miserable here." She said, Roman nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "She'll be here soon baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her. I just want to see her little face and see who she looks like more." She said.

"You for sure. She'll be just as beautiful as her mommy." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "You're the best in the world. I can't wait to be your wife." She said.

"Good because I can't wait to be your husband." He said leaning down and kissing her, Nikki smiled into the kiss. She really couldn't wait to be Roman's wife.

**HOURS LATER**

"OH god!" Nikki shouted as another more painful contraction ripped through her body.

Roman stood there beside her wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing great baby." He said. Nikki looked at him and levelled him with a glare.

"I am never sleeping with you again!" she shouted, Roman sighed she was in a lot of pain if she was shouting at him.

"Okay lets see if you're ready to push." Torrie said, she had a look. "Oh yeah she's crowning its time to push." Torrie said.

"You know the drill Nikki, a big push and hold it for ten okay?" Torrie asked her Nikki nodded. "And push as hard as you can you can do it." Torrie said. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." She counted.

"Okay breathe." Torrie told her Nikki fell back onto the bed breathing hard, it was the hardest thing to do was to give birth. It was so hard but in the end it was so rewarding. "Okay you're doing so good." Torrie said.

"You're doing amazingly baby you can do this." Roman said, Nikki looked at him. "You think so?" she asked. "Yes I think so baby." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Ready to push again?" Torrie asked her Nikki nodded. "Yeah lets do this." She said. She was so ready to be a mother again.

"And push as hard as you can you can do it." Torrie said. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." She counted.

"Okay breathe." Torrie told her. Nikki sighed and Roman wiped her face with the wet cloth getting the sweat out of her eyes.

"Okay one more push and your daughter will be here." Torrie told them. "Hear that baby, one more." Roman said, Nikki grabbed his hand and bared down and pushed as hard as she could.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Torrie counted. Nikki fell back against the bed as they heard a loud wail, Roman looked and he saw his daughter, he wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned down and kissed Nikki.

"You did it baby. She's here." He said, kissing her lightly, Nikki smiled tiredly, she was so glad their baby was there finally.

The nurses cleaned the baby up and did all they needed to do before wrapping her up and laying her down on Nikki's chest.

Nikki looked down at her daughter and smiled as the tears fell from her eyes. "Hello baby girl. I'm your mommy." She said wiping her eyes.

She couldn't believe how amazing this felt to hold her daughter in her arms. Roman leaned down and kissed the baby and Nikki he was so glad he had his girls.

They, Leila and Kai were everything to him. "So what's her name?" the nurse asked. "Go on its your turn." Roman said, seeing as he picked the name for Kai he wanted Nikki to pick their daughter's name.

"Haven Aleah Reigns." She said, Roman smiled. It was a perfect name for the perfect child.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	32. The Wedding

**LOVE IS UNEXPECTED**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day of Nikki's and Roman's wedding. Everyone was excited for the wedding they couldn't wait to see the two marry. It was going to be a special day. Everyone looked amazing the girls and the kids were all dressed up making them look great, Nikki had her hair and makeup done, she had her hair down and in waves and a nice makeup. She had pink lips because that's what Roman liked. She slipped on her Alexander McQueen Susa Peep Toe Wedding Shoes and then it was time for the dress. She had spent a lot of time picking the perfect dress. She slipped it on with some help and they got her into the stunning dress. The dress was Spectacular and sparkly, with bling that makes the glam factor soar, this dramatic mermaid silhouette in tulle over Romance Satin features Swarovski crystals strewn in an elaborate pattern throughout the elongated bodice and an irregular layered skirt of frothy texture. Finished with corset back closure.

She went over and put on her jewellery. She put on her Boodles Medium Roulette Pendant Necklace, her Boodles Roulette Flip Bangle and her Boodles Classic Roulette Earrings and finally finished off with her Gorgeous Tulle Wedding Bridal White Feather Rhinestone Headpiece. "You look beautiful." Elaine said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks mama." She said, Elaine smiled. "You ready to get married?" she asked her Nikki nodded. She grabbed the bouquet of white and red roses and they made their way to the ceremony area. John was there smiling at Nikki. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks bro." she said. "Mom and dad would be so proud of you." He said, Nikki nodded. "No tears." John told her as they linked arms and the music started the girls made their way down the aisle with Nicole holding onto Haven. Kai was being held by Seth at the end of the aisle. "Ready?" John asked her, Nikki took a deep breath. "So ready." She said, John smiled and nodded.

Nikki and John walked down. Roman smiled when he saw her for the first time she looked stunning. John shook his hand as they got closer and he kissed Nikki on the cheek. Roman took her hands in his own and smiled at her. The celebrant stepped forward and smiled. "Hello, We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, The Joining of 2 hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Nikki and Roman in marriage." she said.

"If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace." she said, no one spoke up and Nikki and Roman were thankful. "The Hawaiian word for love is Aloha. Today we've come together to celebrate the special Aloha that exists between Roman and Nikki and their desire to make their Aloha eternal through the commitment marriage. Roman and Nikki you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and Aloha more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted Aloha, which you now publicly affirm. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your Aloha continuously grow truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together." she said, Nikki and Roman smiled.

"At this time I would like to have you present to each other these leis. In Hawaii we exchange leis as a symbol of our love. The beautifully crafted lei with its hand-picked flowers and twine, carefully bonded together with love, is a reflection of your love and Aloha for one another. As you exchange these leis you will begin to weave your lei in life together with love. And now, with loving aloha (island style) please present your leis to one another with a smile and a kiss upon each other's cheek and an Aloha." She said, Roman and Nikki both exchanged leis and a kiss on the cheek.

Jimmy, Roman's cousin stepped up and smiled. "A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner." He said, Nikki and Roman smiled at him. "It is now time for the vows, Roman." She said, Roman smiled and took Nikki's hand in his own and looked at her deeply in the eyes. Eyes filled with love and passion.

"I, Roman take you Nikki to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." He said, Nikki smiled and wiped her eyes. "Nikki." The celebrant said, Nikki smiled. "I, Nikki take you Roman to be my Husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Roman and Nikki I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness." the celebrant said, they smiled. "Roman do you take Nikki to be your Wife?" she asked him, Roman smiled. "I do." He said. "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" she asked. "I do." He said again Nikki smiled. "Nikki, do you take Roman to be your Husband?" she asked. "I do." Nikki said. "Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" she asked. "I totally do." She said, Roman laughed at her. Next it was time for the hand lei ceremony, they faced one another and held hands and the celebrant laid a lei over their hands.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness." "These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving." she said. "May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Groom and Bride see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide." she said. "May I have the rings?" she asked, Seth and Dean handed her the rings.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." the celebrant said. "I Roman, take thee, Nikki to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for as long as we both shall live." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "I Nikki, take thee Roman, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." she said.

"Roman and Nikki, you have just sealed your relationship by the giving and receiving of rings and this is a pledge between two people who agree that they will commit themselves to one another throughout their lives. Today, this relationship is also symbolized through the pouring of these two individual containers of sand. One, representing you, Roman and One Representing you Nikki and all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be. Please Blend the Sand." She said and they did so.

"As these two containers of sand are poured into the third container, the individual containers of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated, our prayer for you today is that your lives together would be blended like the seven seas and may your love swirl around each other like the changing tides." she said, Nikki and Roman smiled. They loved the traditional Hawaiian ceremony.

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today." the celebrant said. "Today you have exchanged vows, leis, I dos, rings, blended the sand and have Pledged your Aloha to each other. So, By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your Bride." she said.

Roman smiled and pulled Nikki closer and kissed her passionately. "It is now my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Roman and Nikki Reigns!" the celebrant said, Nikki and Roman kissed again, they were married and they couldn't be happier if they tried.

It was all about Love and Football.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
